


Zapora pęka

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: Mirriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Translation, autorka podaje rating Explicit ale ja dałabym najwyżej Mature
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Kiedy pierwsze polowanie Sama idzie okropnie, Bobby zabiera jego i Deana do swojego starego domku letniskowego w Kalifornii położonego tuż przy plaży. Trzymiesięczne wakacje obok oceanu byłyby marzeniem dla każdego dzieciaka, ale Sam cały czas ma koszmary i nie umie przestać wracać myślami do bolesnych wydarzeń. Musi także poradzić sobie z chorymi uczuciami, jakie żywi do Deana, swojego brata. Na domiar tego wszystkiego powinien podjąć jedną bardzo ważną decyzję, która może zmienić jego życie i zatrząść fundamentami wszystkiego, co zna.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Levee Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806329) by [SammysGirl666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666). 



> Tłumaczenie powstało z okazji akcji Tasiemiec 5.0 na Forum Mirriel.  
> Betowała narelle. Czasem w tłumaczeniu pomagała mi Nukaone, Eti oraz wiele innych osób. Dziękuję! <3
> 
> Oryginalny tytuł tego fanfika nawiązuje do bluesowej piosenki „When the Levee Breaks” duetu Kansas Joe McCoy i Mamphis Minnie, scoverowanej później przez Led Zeppelin. „When the Levee Breaks” to także tytuł odcinka 4x21. Muszę się także z czegoś wytłumaczyć (czy raczej coś wyjaśnić). Polski tłumacz przełożył tytuł na „Kiedy tama pęka”, tyle że levee to żadna tama, tylko zapora. Konstrukcje te są bardzo podobne, ale tama zwykle służy nie do tego, by zablokować całkowicie przepływ wody, ale by go zmniejszyć (zwłaszcza na rzekach), natomiast zapora stuprocentowo hamuje wodę. Moim zdaniem właśnie słowo zapora lepiej oddaje wydźwięk tego fika.
> 
> Jeszcze jedna drobna informacja — w odcinku 5x16 ukazane są pewne wspomnienia chłopaków z okresu nastolęctwa. Jedno z nich opisuje Sama, który uciekł od Johna i Deana na dwa tygodnie i zamieszkał we Flagstaff z psem imieniem Bones. Ta informacja przewija się gdzieniegdzie w fiku (także jako wspomnienie, w sensie akcja poniższego fika dzieje się już po ucieczce i powrocie Sama), więc zamieszczam tę notkę, w razie gdyby ktoś o tym drobnym fakcie nie pamiętał ;)

Cisza nie jest już taka sama. Może gdy był młodszy i mniej dojrzały, może wtedy stanowiła wytchnienie i wybawienie. Może kiedyś tak było. Teraz jest dusząca, przerażająca i wyziera z każdego kąta.

 

Słyszy wszystko.

 

Skrzypienie podłogi sprawia, że podskakuje, a wiatr za oknem gwiżdże natarczywą melodię, łomocąc w szybę. Ta pora roku powinna być słoneczna, ale chmury zasłaniają niebo, a ciepły deszcz kapie z nich jak łzy. Cisza jest ciężka, niechciana i nieuchronna. Kolejne skrzypnięcie desek na podłodze płoszy go, lecz po chwili dźwięk ten zastępują odgłosy stóp.

 

Drzwi się otwierają i zatroskane zielone oczy spoglądają na niego, tak jakby ich właściciel był podglądaczem, który nie umie objąć wzrokiem całości sytuacji. Sam nie powinien cierpieć ( _chroń Sammy'ego_ ). Sam nie powinien prawie umrzeć. Sam powinien być bezpieczny, powinien być jak mała chińska laleczka z porcelany, ukryta staranne między fałdami płaszcza brata, który ma go chronić. Tyle że wilkołaki nie zważają na metaforyczną żółtą taśmę ochronną wokół Sama.

 

— Wszystko w porządku?

 

To pytanie wydaje się Samowi śmieszne, ale wcale się nie śmieje, bo to byłoby niegrzeczne i niesprawiedliwe. Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Fizycznie tak, ma tylko kilka zadrapań i siniaków oraz nacięcie na szyi, gdzie wielki psowaty prawie go ugryzł ( _to tylko draśnięcie, nic ci nie będzie, dzieciaku_ ). Emocjonalnie? Cóż, tak naprawdę to się i tak nie liczy, prawda? Wewnątrz siebie, w setce przerażających scenariuszy, widzi, jak jego gardło zostaje rozszarpywane na strzępy. Wewnątrz siebie jest już martwy. Ale jego kości wciąż go trzymają w pionie, a skóra wciąż jest na nie naciągnięta.

 

— Tak, spoko.

 

Nie umie stwierdzić, czy to kłamstwo, czy jednak nie. Nic nie podsyca uczucia odrętwienia w jelitach.

 

Łóżko ugina się pod ciężarem ciała Deana, gdy ten siada obok Sama. Bliskość, która była wcześniej tak problematyczna ( _czy on wie? dostrzega to? chodź bliżej. odejdź._ ), teraz jest po prostu komfortowa. Ciepła ręka na jego ramieniu, uspokajający uśmiech oraz nietknięta bariera nieporozumienia między nimi. Dean wygląda na pełnego nadziei. Sam czuje się tej nadziei pozbawiony.

 

— Hej — mówi Dean — spójrz na jasną stronę, stary. Jesteśmy w Kalifornii. Założę się, że w życiu byś nie pomyślał, że kiedyś tu przyjedziesz, co? Popatrz za okno. Plaża, zaraz na naszym podwórku. Znaczy, to już coś, no nie?

 

Dean nie rozumie. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie zna całej historii ( _po prostu strzelaj, Sam. strzelaj._ _nie patrz mu w oczy_ ). Dean nie mógłby znieść prawdy, Sam to wie. Zatem uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, a Dean się rozluźnia; odrętwienie wewnątrz Sama wzrasta.

 

— Poradzisz sobie? — pyta Dean, wstając z łóżka.

 

Tak, powinien powiedzieć Sam. Ale już i tak złożył Deanowi mnóstwo obietnic, których nie dotrzymał, więc decyduje się na szczerość.

 

— Nie wiem. Ale w końcu będę musiał, prawda?

 

— Dasz radę — odpowiada pewnie Dean. — Jeszcze żadne pierwsze polowanie nie poszło nikomu bez zgrzytu. Na przykład moje. Nie zamartwiaj się tym. Było, minęło.

 

Sam znowu się uśmiecha i kiwa głową. Odrętwienie przemieszcza się z jelit na opuszki palców. Dean spogląda na niego jeszcze raz, zanim opuszcza pokój. Kiedy już go nie ma, Sam wzdycha i opada na łóżko, uderzając głową o poduszkę. Rozmowa z Deanem przerwała ciszę i uczyniła ją mniej nieznośną. Sam zamyka oczy i kiedy się rozluźnia, dociera do niego, że był na chodzie przez dwa dni z rzędu. Zasypia.

 

Jego sny przepełnione są muzyką.

 

*

 

Kiedy się budzi, widzi Bobby'ego opierającego się o framugę drzwi. Starszy łowca patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem i Sam mimowolnie ucieka przed tym cicho wyrażonym uczuciem. Przypuszcza, że powinien czuć się wdzięczny Bobby'emu, że zabrał ich od Johna, kiedy ten uznał, że Sam jest zbyt nieodpowiedzialny, by móc uczestniczyć w kolejnym polowaniu. John, w geście dobrej woli, pozwolił Samowi wyjechać na wakacje i zregenerować się. Oczywiście Dean nie chciał puścić go samego, więc Bobby wziął ich obu.

 

A potem zaskoczył ich samochodową wycieczką do Kalifornii.

 

Prawie emerytowany właściciel złomowiska posiada małą kryjówkę ( _były dom wypoczynkowy_ ) na zachodnim wybrzeżu i kiedy Sam i Dean zapukali do jego drzwi, podjął decyzję, by wziąć ich tam na wakacje. _Chłopcy, potrzebujecie trochę zabawy w życiu_ , powiedział.

 

Sam powinien czuć się wdzięczny Bobby'emu za to, że robi wszystkie te rzeczy, których nie robił ich ojciec. Ale nie czuje teraz niczego, więc patrzy na łowcę, rozciągając wargi w dość wiarygodnym uśmiechu, i czeka, aż ten coś powie.

 

— Śniadanie gotowe. — To wszystko, co mówi, zanim kiwa na Sama i odwraca się w kierunku korytarza.

 

Sam wzdycha, siadając na łóżku i przecierając zaspane oczy. Zapach bryzy morskiej to coś nowego, więc wygląda przez okno. Niebo jest pochmurne i ciemnoszare, a ocean sprawia wrażenie dzikiego, kiedy potężne spienione fale uderzają o brzeg. Wieje wiatr, a Sam aż drży. Wstaje, by zamknąć okno.

 

Kiedy jest już gotowy, rusza do kuchni, przesiąkniętej ostrym zapachem smażonego bekonu. Dean i Bobby siedzą przy stole nad talerzami z jajkami zjedzonymi w połowie. Sam nakłada sobie trochę jedzenia i zajmuje ostatnie miejsce. Niewypowiedziane frazesy krążą między nimi ( _wszystko okej? nie powiedziałeś nawet słowa, odkąd przyszedłeś. co jest? ja sam omal nie zginąłem jakieś sto razy_ ). Sam czuje żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła, mimo że nikt jeszcze nic nie powiedział.

 

Zaskakujące, ale te słowa nie padają. Dean i Bobby rozmawiają cicho między sobą, pozwalając Samowi zjeść jajka w spokoju. Tyle że Sam nie wie, co jest gorsze: być ignorowanym ( _dostajesz przestrzeń_ ) czy otaczanym opieką ( _dusisz się_ ). Słowa, jak sądzi, prawdopodobnie są na końcu języka. Mógłby siedzieć tu i rozmawiać o potworach wyskrobujących jego wnętrzności ( _te metaforyczne oczywiście. żyjesz, a odrętwienie w kościach się nie liczy_ ). Mocniej zaciska usta. Dean i Bobby wybuchają śmiechem. Gorycz mrozi krew Sama i chłopak musi wstać.

 

Mrucząc jakąś wymówkę, podchodzi do zlewu i płucze talerz. Okno w ścianie nad kranem wychodzi na ocean i Sam spogląda na jego spokojne wody. Odrętwienie, które czuł poprzedniej nocy, zdaje się odpływać i przypływać, odchodząc tylko na rzecz gniewu i rozpaczy. Nie umie znaleźć w tym sensu. Nie został tego nauczony.

 

Odlegle wyobraża sobie, jak wbiega w morskie fale i dryfuje samotnie, może w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Zastanawia się, gdzie by skończył podróż. Czy to ma znaczenie? Jaka jest różnica między wybrzeżem jakiejś odległej wyspy od tego tutaj? Kto w ogóle powiedział, że nie skończy właśnie tu, gdzie teraz stoi? W kuchni martwej kobiety, od której rodziny się wymyka.

 

( _nie możesz uciec przed tym, co jest wewnątrz ciebie_ )

 

— Przesuń się — mówi Bobby, pojawiając się u boku Sama. — Daj mi tu trochę ogarnąć. A ty idź z bratem do salonu.

 

Nie ma sensu się spierać, nie żeby Sam chciał. Niepokój, który był tak trudny do odparcia zaledwie przed sekundą, teraz z powrotem dusi, a odrętwienie znowu bierze go w posiadanie. Sam odchodzi od zlewu i kieruje się do salonu, gdzie Dean leży rozciągnięty na sofie, ostrząc nóż ze starej kolekcji Bobby'ego. Słońce wybiera sobie ten moment, by wyjrzeć zza chmur i rzucić poblask na Deana.

 

Promienie chwytają ostrze mocniej, niż robi to Dean, ale nie na to patrzy Sam. Zamiast tego skupia spojrzenie na fragmencie lśniącej w słońcu odsłoniętej skóry na ramieniu Deana, gdzie cienkie blond włoski kontrastują ze światłem. Z tej odległości nie jest w stanie tego dostrzec, ale wie, że w tym miejscu Dean ma długą różową bliznę ( _ukąszenie węża, tym razem; powód, dla którego Dean nie chce wracać do Arizony_ ). Przemyka spojrzeniem i spogląda na jego zielone oczy, skupione na nożu.

 

Sam potrząsa głową i wchodzi do pokoju, po czym siada na krześle sąsiadującym z sofą. Dean nie unosi wzroku znad broni, ale Sam wcale tego nie oczekuje. To, co miało być komfortową ciszą, sprawia, że Sam czuje się zdenerwowany. Bycie blisko Deana zawsze niosło za sobą ryzyko. Nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy i jak jego uczucia mogą dać o sobie znać. Czasami czuje łaskotanie w tyle gardła. Innym razem rumieni się.

 

Tak naprawdę nie jest nawet pewien, co teraz czuje, i to wydaje się jeszcze gorsze. Łatwiej było mieć określone, sklasyfikowane uczucia; wiedział, że panuje nad swoim życiem i że jest ono poukładane. Teraz, z nicością wewnątrz siebie, jest kompletnie nieprzygotowany do niczego. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, nie jest pewien, czy to mogłoby coś zmienić.

 

— Jakieś plany na dzisiaj, Sammy? — pyta Dean, odkładając nóż na stolik do kawy.

 

Sam kręci głową, decydując się na milczenie. Rozpoczynanie rozmowy nie znajduje się teraz zbyt wysoko na jego liście priorytetów. Zresztą to pytanie i tak do niczego nie prowadzi. Bo czy Sam mógłby mieć jakieś plany, które nie byłyby, jak zwykle, współzależne od Deana? To jest właśnie cecha życia Sama: żadne zamiary nie są tylko jego i bycie na wakacjach tego nie zmienia. Wszystko, co ma albo robi, nierozerwanie powiązane jest z Deanem. Nawet jego wolność.

 

Prawdopodobnie Dean zauważa nastrój Sama. Albo może jest zwyczajnie zmęczony walką z jego krnąbrnymi emocjami. Cokolwiek to nie jest, Dean akceptuje tę niewerbalną komunikację i wraca do ostrzenia noża. Cisza, która wokół nich zapada, jest dusząca i prawie tak samo zła dla Sama jak bycie samemu. Staje się niespokojny. Minął już jeden dzień, ale poziom adrenaliny wcale nie opada i teraz wciąż jest nerwowy; prawie chce, by John był w pobliżu i zabrał go stąd jak najdalej. Wolałby walczyć z potworami, niż mieć tak wąski punkt widzenia, jakby patrzył przez lufę pistoletu ( _metafory związane z pistoletem. nieźle, Sammy, rozważasz zatem karierę komedianta?_ ).

 

— Może molo? — pyta Sam nagle; słowa opuszczają jego usta prawie bez udziału woli. Niepokój się nasila, Sam zaciska pięści mocniej. Odgłos przesuwanego po ostrzu noża pumeksu ustaje i Sam czuje na sobie wzrok Deana.

 

— A chcesz iść? — Dean brzmi na zaskoczonego i Sam nie może go winić. Nie dawał do zrozumienia, że pomysł wakacji mu się podoba. To prawda, minął zaledwie dzień, ale Sam nigdy nie robi ciekawych rzeczy tylko dla samej zabawy. Szczęście to dla niego zazwyczaj przypadek; nigdy nie było ono czymś, czego szukał.

 

— Znaczy się — wzrusza ramionami — jeśli ty chcesz. Równie dobrze moglibyśmy coś porobić. A Bobby'emu nie będzie to przeszkadzało, nie?

 

— No nie — zgadza się Dean. — Nie będzie. To chcesz iść teraz?

 

Sam nie chce wyglądać na zbyt chętnego do ucieczki, ale nie może nic poradzić na uczucie nerwowego łaskotania w brzuchu. Znowu wzrusza ramionami, co stanowi między nimi pewną formę potwierdzenia. Dean rozumie. Wstaje, odkłada nóż i pumeks i kieruje się ku korytarzowi, żeby wziąć swoją kurtkę czy coś na grzbiet. Sam się prostuje i krzyżuje nogi, czekając na Deana.

 

Brat wraca ze skórzaną kurtką ( _zawsze nie_ _co zbyt duża,_ _jak druga skór_ _a, która jest trochę za bardzo w stylu ojca_ ) na ramionach. Kiwa na Sama i krzyczą Bobby'emu, siedzącemu w swojej sypialni, że wychodzą z domu i wybierają się na molo. Idą tylko przecznicę dalej, ale ich spacer wypełnia jeszcze większa ilość ciszy, tym razem jednak znośnej, bo zagłuszonej częściowo przez odgłos oceanu przypływającego i odpływającego gdzieś w tle.

 

Czuje zapach molo, zanim jeszcze je widzi. Woń waty cukrowej, cukierków i innych słodkości na ciepło unosi się w powietrzu i Sam prawie tonie w tym aromacie ( _wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. wycieczka do Austin. jarmark. senne marzenie, któr_ _e kiedyś miałeś_ ). Migoczą światełka, a nad wszystkim góruje wielki diabelski młyn. I nawet mimo pory przedpopołudniowej na molo panuje ożywienie, które sprawia, że chłopak się waha. Ale Dean wysuwa się na prowadzenie i Sam posłusznie rusza za nim.

 

Dean kieruje się w stronę gier, gdzie dziewczyny z marnym skutkiem próbują wygrać jakieś nagrody. Sam przewraca oczami na tę przewidywalność brata i ogarnia wzrokiem resztę promenady. Linie sklepów ciągną się po obu stronach, na przemian z restauracjami i stoiskami z przedmiotami do surfowania. Jasnokolorowe T-shirty z wesołymi napisami zdobią zewnętrzne ściany i Sam orientuje się, że waha się nad jedną. Koszulka wisi na wieszaku i głosi: **Morze zaprowadzi cię do domu: Santa Monica Pier**. ( _cóż, a jeśli nie masz domu? a jeśli dom to tylne siedzenie sam_ _ochodu, który jest jakieś piętnaście lat za stary na to, żeby go stuningować. samochodu z bagażnikiem wypełnionym narzędziami zabijającymi tak krwawo, że pasowałyby seryjnemu morderc_ _y_ )

 

— Hej, młody — słyszy damski głos z któregoś ze sklepów. Sam zatrzymuje się i zagląda do środka. Jasność na zewnątrz sprawia, że ledwie cokolwiek widzi w półmroku wnętrza i musi zmrużyć oczy, by dostrzec kształt kogoś zbliżającego się w jego kierunku. — Potrzebujesz może pracy?

 

Sam stoi tam oniemiały i niezdolny do sformułowania jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Kobieta podchodzi bliżej i zarys jej ciała staje się widoczny w świetle, a wtedy Sam dostrzega, że jest bardzo młoda, zapewne mniej więcej w jego wieku. Głowę dziewczyny ciasno oplatają ledwie sięgające ramion czarne loki wyglądające na naturalne. Ma twarz w kształcie serca, a kolor jej skóry przypomina brązowy cukier. Jest całkiem ładna, ale wzrok Sama zatrzymuje się na oczach, które zaskakująco — prawie paradoksalnie — mają odcień lodowatego błękitu. Mierzy nie więcej niż metr sześćdziesiąt i Sam nad nią góruje, ale otacza ją aura pewności siebie, co sprawia, że wydaje się wyższa niż w rzeczywistości.

 

Przypomina Samowi jego wyobrażenie o Mary: drobna i śliczna, ale za to z niezłym charakterkiem. Ciemne piegi na nosie marszczą się, gdy przekrzywia głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jej piękne oczy błyszczą, gdy napotykają jego spojrzenie, a dziewczyna wykrzywia usta we frywolnym uśmieszku, który nie bardzo pasuje do jej drobnej postury.

 

— Cześć, przystojniaku — świergocze. — Chcesz tu pracować?

 

Te słowa, usłyszane po raz drugi, wcale nie mają więcej sensu. Sam nic nie mówi, ale kiedy ta drobna dziewczyna nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, by to wyjaśnić, odpowiada wreszcie:

 

— Mówisz serio?

 

Słowa, które opuszczają jego usta, są trochę zbyt sarkastyczne, niż planował ( _siła przyzwyczajenia_ ), ale dziewczynie nawet nie drga powieka.

 

— Mo ma mało personelu i właśnie zwolniła kolejnego uroczego chłopca. Masz chyba trochę rozumu w tej swojej ślicznej główce, co?

 

— Uch... — Sam jest niezdolny do wyartykułowania odpowiedzi, co, myśli niejasno, chyba nie jest najlepszym sposobem na udowodnienie, że owszem, ma trochę rozumu w głowie.

 

— Możemy dać cię na okres próbny. Co ty na to, słodziaku?

 

Jest w tym coś kuszącego, w podjęciu tego ryzyka ( _takiego, które nie kładzie życia na szali_ ), w powiedzeniu „tak” tylko dla samego powiedzenia, ale Sam jest bardzo racjonalny. Więc uśmiecha się, jak gdyby dziewczyna tylko żartowała, i potrząsa głową.

 

— Wybacz — mówi uprzejmie. — Obawiam się, że nie zabawię tu zbyt długo. Raczej tylko na wakacje.

 

— To sporo czasu — odpowiada dziewczyna, patrząc na niego chytrze. Tym razem Sam nie może powstrzymać się przed chichotem. Jej hardość jest ujmująca.

 

— Nie mogę. Ten czas, no wiesz, jest zarezerwowany dla rodziny.

 

To nie do końca kłamstwo. Rzeczywiście powinien spędzić więcej czasu z rodziną, kiedy ma szansę. Ale bez względu na to, czy to zrobi, czy nie, to nie jest interes tej obcej dziewczyny.

 

— Dobra, przystojniaku. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Jeśli kiedyś tu wrócisz, pytaj o Kandice. Zorganizuję tu dla ciebie coś miłego.

 

Odwraca się i wchodzi z powrotem do sklepu. Sam potrząsa głową w łagodnym oszołomieniu, zanim odwraca i odchodzi — ale jeszcze zerka przez ramię na żółtą koszulkę na wieszaku na napisem: **Morze zaprowadzi cię do domu: Santa Monica Pier**. Wzdycha i przewraca oczami, po czym rusza spacerem po promenadzie, żeby sprawdzić, dokąd zwiał Dean.

 

Znajduje go flirtującego z jakąś dziewczyną przy arkadzie. Dziewczyna nie może mieć więcej niż siedemnaście lat, ale jeśli chodzi o poczucie moralności Deana w zakresie seksu, picia alkoholu i uprawiania hazardu, to trzeba przyznać, że zawsze było trochę zaburzone. Sam znajduje jakieś miejsce, by móc niezauważenie obserwować ich rozmowę. Nachylają się ku sobie głowami, a Dean trzyma rękę na jej talii. Sam zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech.

 

To są te chwile, kiedy żałuje, że nie jest wypełniony taką samą pełną determinacji żądzą krwi, jaką odczuwa ich ojciec. To byłoby lepsze, tak sobie wyobraża, od tego uczucia: nie tylko od zazdrości, która nadszarpuje jego ego, ale też od tej całkowitej miłości do Deana. Wolałby już czuć żądzę krwi potworów niż żądzę do... Nie jest nawet w stanie skończyć tej myśli.

 

( _jesteś taki delikatny, Sammy. zawsze zmartwiony o uczucia. gdzie twoje stalowe nerwy? i ty nazywasz siebie Winchesterem?_ )

 

Siada na swoim ukrytym miejscu i czeka na Deana, aż ten skończy interes. Jego brat nie wróci z tą dziewczyną do domu, Sam to wie. Jest na to zbyt młoda, Dean musi się trzymać pewnych reguł postępowania. Chociaż według niego nie wyklucza to szybkiego obciągania za arkadą. Ten obraz sam w sobie nie jest nieprzyjemny, ale Sam nie pozwala sobie rozwodzić się nad tym i odpycha tę wizję tak szybko, jak pojawiła mu się przed oczami, ignorując nieprzyjemne ssanie w brzuchu.

 

Tak jak Sam przewidywał, Dean znika z dziewczyną za arkadą. Coś przewraca się Samowi w żołądku. Odwraca się, po czym spogląda w stronę plaży i nieskończonej połaci wody, która cały czas dobija do brzegu i odbija od niego. Promenada jest jasna, kolorowa, pachnie jak cukierki oraz lepsze czasy. Sam ma dwadzieścia dolców w portfelu i może — gdyby był inną osobą — może pochodziłby po sklepach i kupił jakieś drobne upominki czy pamiątki. Ale nie robi tego.

 

Nagle pomysł bycia na zewnątrz wydaje się nie do zniesienia. Wszystkie te odgłosy i zapachy oraz fakt, że Dean jest za arkadą z jakąś dziewczyną, którą dopiero co poznał ( _a która nie jest tobą. i nigdy nie będzie. i ty nigdy nie będziesz nią_ ), to zbyt wiele. Z jego brzucha wydobywa się kolejne nieprzyjemne burczenie i Sam musi odchylić się do tyłu na swoim siedzeniu, żeby nie było mu niedobrze.

 

Powinien się przejść. Powinien iść i spróbować znaleźć coś dla Bobby'ego albo po prostu coś porobić. Nie powinien siedzieć tutaj i wpatrywać się w arkadę, czekając, aż Dean wreszcie się zjawi z odurzoną i usatysfakcjonowaną dziewczyną. Zapewne ze względu na jakieś pokłady masochizmu, które w sobie ma, albo ze względu na to, że nie ma pojęcia, jak to jest nie czekać na Deana — zostaje tam, gdzie jest, i obserwuje migoczące kolorowe światełka na budynku.

 

Molo stopniowo coraz bardziej zapełnia się ludźmi, gdy słońce powoli chyli się ku zachodowi. Zaczyna wiać lekka bryza i rzeczywiście — piętnaście minut później zza arkady wyłania się Dean z dziewczyną u boku. Tyle że na jej twarzy nie widnieje ten odurzony, usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech i wcale nie wygląda, jakby była w romantycznym uniesieniu, tak jak powinna. W zasadzie wydaje się wkurzona albo przynajmniej po części zawstydzona, po części zraniona, co pasuje bardziej do porzuconej kochanki niż do dziewczyny, która właśnie spędziła kwadrans z Deanem Winchesterem.

 

Dean wygląda na winnego i roztargnionego; przesuwa oczami po molo, jakby szukał ucieczki. Dziewczyna otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, i mimo że Sam nie może tego dosłyszeć, jej słowa wyraźnie są pełne ożywienia. Dean coś odpowiada, zapewne przepraszającym tonem albo tym fałszywie szczerym, którego czasem używa wobec kobiet. Wymieniają jeszcze kilka słów i niespodziewanie Dean przybiera taki wyraz twarzy, jakby przyznawał się do porażki. Kuli głowę i przymyka powieki. Dziewczyna otwiera oczy szerzej w geście wybaczenia. Kładzie rękę na ramieniu Deana i mówi coś, czego Sam żałuje, że nie słyszy. Dean wzrusza ramionami i posyła jej smutny uśmiech, a ta kiwa głową, całuje go w policzek i odchodzi.

 

Dean zostaje, stojąc samotnie i obserwując, jak dziewczyna maszeruje. Sam czeka stosowną chwilę, zanim obiera kierunek i podchodzi bliżej. Nie ma zamiaru podkradać się do Deana, dobrze wiedząc, że lepiej tego nie robić. Próbuje zatem narobić tyle hałasu, ile zdoła, kiedy zachodzi brata od tyłu, ale jakimś cudem Dean jest tak zatopiony w swoich myślach, że w ogóle Sama nie słyszy.

 

— Siema — mówi Sam, gdy podchodzi.

 

Dean podrywa się i obraca.

 

— Jezu, Sam, nie rób tak! — rzuca ostro, łapiąc się za serce.

 

Sam marszczy brwi w zdumieniu. Dean nigdy nie był taki strachliwy; teraz ma napięte ramiona, a jego szczęka zaciska się i rozluźnia, tak jak zawsze, kiedy jest zmartwiony albo zły.

 

— W porządku, stary? — pyta zatem, starając się brzmieć tak łagodnie i nieoskarżycielsko, jak tylko może.

 

Dean wzdycha i przeciera twarz rękami.

 

— Nie ma o czym mówić.

 

To kłamstwo i Sam jest w stanie to stwierdzić nawet bez swoich siedemnastu lat doświadczenia z bratem.

 

Wie, że lepiej nie pytać. Do niczego by to nie doprowadziło. Dean unikałby pytań ( _jak pocisków_ ), aż w końcu Sam by się poddał. Omijanie Deanowych barier i murów jest zazwyczaj bardziej pracochłonne, niż to warte. Gdyby to było coś ważnego, Dean nie zawahałby się mu o tym powiedzieć. Ale z drugiej strony osobiste sprawy nie są dla niego priorytetem. Te wszystkie szkielety, które chowa, mogą pozostać ukryte na zawsze, a Winchester nie zająknie się o nich nawet słowem.

 

— Hmm, no to, nie wiem, chcesz wracać do Bobby'ego? — pyta Sam, używając cichego i spokojnego tonu głosu, jako że nie wie, co może doprowadzić Deana do wybuchu.

 

— Hę? — mamrocze Dean z roztargnieniem i patrzy wszędzie, ale nie na Sama — Jasne, może być.

 

Zanim Sam na szansę odpowiedzieć, Dean zaczyna maszerować po molo, kierując się ku domowi. Sam wzdycha, nie bardzo wiedząc, co się dzieje, ale też nie będąc w stanie nic na to poradzić.

 

Podąża za Deanem w drodze powrotnej, ale przychodzi mu żałować tej decyzji. Cisza między nimi, kiedy znów są w domu, znowu wydaje się nie do zniesienia. Tyle że nie z powodu tego przygnębiającego wspomnienia o tym, jak ledwie uniknął śmierci, ale z powodu Deana, który wydaje się go ignorować i unikać. Cokolwiek się stało w ciągu tej półgodziny, kiedy nie byli na molo razem, nie było to dobre. Sam chciałby o to zapytać, naprawdę. Ale dobrze wie, do czego by to doprowadziło.

 

Tylko że wciąż — bycie ignorowanym jest gorsze od rezygnacji z rozmowy, bo nie ma na to żadnego wpływu. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, czemu tak się dzieje, i zrobiłby wszystko, żeby to zatrzymać ( _może jest na ciebie zły? może zna twój sekret?... tylko który?_ ). Ale tylko siedzi godzinę w tej napiętej i niezręcznej atmosferze, zanim wychodzi z domu i po raz kolejny kieruje się ku plaży.

 

Czy tak będą wyglądały całe wakacje? Sam nie może powstrzymać się przed rozmyślaniem. Dean nie jest typem chowającym urazę. Ale też nigdy nie ignoruje Sama tak jak teraz. To, co się wydarzyło pomiędzy nim a tą dziewczyną, zostawiło go nieuporządkowanego i Sam nie jest pewien, czy da radę wytrzymać całe lato z bratem unikającym rozmowy o tej sprawie.

 

To jasne, że domek na plaży nigdy nie będzie dla Sama komfortowym miejscem. Kiedy nie stawia czoła własnym problemom, musi robić to z problemami Deana. Wzdycha. Słońce już zaszło i Sam powinien wracać, żeby Bobby się nie martwił.

 

Ale powrót jest ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką ma ochotę ( _powrót do domu martwej kobiety. powrót do Deana i do tysiąca problemów, których nigdy nie rozwiązałeś_ ).

 

Powrót oznacza leżenie wśród pościeli, zanim wreszcie zmorzy go sen, ale dopiero przed tym, jak będzie męczył się z każdym szczegółem dzisiejszego dnia, próbując odkryć, co poszło nie tak. Powrót oznacza obudzenie się w łóżku, które nie jest jego, i kolejne próby zignorowania Deana, który następnego dnia też będzie go ignorował. Powrót oznacza stawienie czoła problemom.

 

Może, tylko ten jeden raz, Sam mógłby żyć zgodnie ze swoim nazwiskiem i uniknąć kul, zanim te trafią go w pierś.

 

Zaczyna biec po molo. Nie jest pewien, ile czasu mu zostało, i nawet nie zawraca sobie głowy patrzeniem na zegarek. Piasek zastępują drewniane deski molo i sandały Sama wydają głośny klapiący odgłos, kiedy ten biegnie. Wymija zręcznie ludzi, mając nadzieję, że sklep wciąż będzie otwarty.

 

Szydercza żółta koszulka wisi na wieszaku. **Morze zaprowadzi cię do domu: Santa Monica Pier**. Stoisko wciąż jest otwarte, ale mała zadziorna dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach i imieniu Kandice sięga do drzwi, by je zamknąć. Sam do niej podbiega i zatrzymuje się, po czym przechyla głowę i opiera rękę na kolanach, próbując złapać oddech.

 

— Hee-ej — sapie, pocierając pierś ręką.

 

Kandice odwraca się i unosi brwi. Patrzy na Sama uważnie i nagle jej twarz rozjaśnia się, kiedy go rozpoznaje.

 

— Aa, hej, ty jesteś tym ślicznym chłopcem z rana! — wykrzykuje, uśmiechając się.

 

Sam kiwa głową, nie będąc jeszcze w stanie mówić. Bierze głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

 

— Hej — wyrzuca z siebie, łapiąc trochę tlenu. — Wcześniej mówiłaś serio? Z tą pracą?

 

— Hmm — waha się Kandice. — Bo co?

 

( _bo jesteś zdesperowany. bo nie możesz zostawać w tym domu każdego dnia i gdybyś miał choć kilka godzin dla siebie, to byłoby to jak błogosławieństwo, czego ona prawdopodobnie nie umiałaby zrozumieć. bo jesteś tchórzem i uciekasz przed rzeczami większymi od ciebie. bo..._ )

 

— Bo ją wezmę — mówi szybko. — Jeśli mówisz poważnie. Wezmę.

 

Kandice mierzy go wzrokiem od góry do dołu, wciąż unosząc brwi i lustrując go przez chwilę w ciszy. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, a dziewczyna wyciąga rękę.

 

— No dobra — mówi otwarcie. — Masz tę pracę, e...

 

Sam chwyta jej dłoń i potrząsa nią, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób czując się tak, jakby z piersi spadł mu wieki ciężar.

 

— Sam — mówi jej. — Sam Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

— Masz pracę?

 

Siedzą właśnie w salonie. Tym razem gdzieś w tle brzęczy telewizor, lecą jakieś stare powtórki „The Andy Griffith Show”. Kiedy Dean zadaje pytanie, patrzy na ekran, nie na Sama. Sam przewraca oczami, ale jako że jego brat tego nie widzi, nie osiąga zamierzonego efektu. Sądzi, że jest lepiej, niż podejrzewał. Z pytaniami da sobie radę. Został dobrze wytrenowany w sztuce odważnego kłamania. Woli to niż kłótnię albo walkę. Jest już zmęczony ciągłymi potyczkami z Deanem. Od czasu wydarzeń we Flagstaff robią to prawie cały czas.

 

Jedynymi chwilami wytchnienia od kłótni są te momenty, kiedy taty nie ma w pobliżu. I oto powód, dla którego Sam jest w rozterce. Taty nie ma w pobliżu. Jest po drugiej stronie kraju. I właśnie dlatego on i Dean powinni dawać sobie radę lepiej niż zwykle. Tyle że sobie nie dają. Są w Kalifornii całkiem sami — nie licząc Bobby'ego, który ma na nich oko — i są od siebie tak bardzo oddaleni, jak jeszcze nigdy.

 

— Tak — odpowiada Sam. — Wczoraj wieczorem byłem na molo i spotkałem dziewczynę na jakimś stoisku. Stwierdziła, że jestem uroczy, więc mnie zatrudniła.

 

Mógłby to powiedzieć w inny sposób, lepszy. Mógłby w ogóle nie wspominać o Kandice, ale coś każe mu to powiedzieć, coś złośliwego i obiecującego wewnątrz niego. Chce wywołać w Deanie jakąś reakcję, choć wie, że nigdy jej nie dostanie.

 

— Zaczynasz sobie używać, Sammy? — pyta Dean dokuczliwie. — Nie sądziłem, że to w twoim stylu.

 

— Cóż mogę rzec? — odpowiada Sam być może trochę zbyt zjadliwie i mściwie, niż to konieczne. — To chyba rodzinne.

 

Widzi, jak szczęka Deana zaciska się, i jest autentycznie zaskoczony. Naprawdę wzbudza w Deanie jakieś emocje. Tyle że nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Czy Dean ma już go dość? Sam zrobił coś złego? Zanim ma szansę się nad tym zastanowić, Dean uśmiecha się nieszczerze. Wreszcie odwraca się od telewizora i spogląda na Sama. Te butelkowozielone oczy są zimne, twarde i trochę przerażające. Sam czuje się niezręcznie. Chciał wywołać w Deanie jakąś reakcję, ale w jakiś sposób czuje, że przekroczył granice. Tylko dlaczego? Czemu Dean przejmuje się tym, że Sam będzie pracował z jakąś dziewczyną?

 

Sam, jak zawsze, chce uciec. Chce odejść od tego, co dzieje się między nim a Deanem; najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Wstaje z kanapy, ale w chwili, w której to robi, brwi Deana podjeżdżają do góry, a w jego zielonych oczach pojawia się pretensja.

 

Sam zmusza się, by ponownie opaść na sofę. Cokolwiek to jest, nie da Deanowi wygrać. W jakąkolwiek grę grają, Sam nie podda się, zanim nie dowie się, jaka jest stawka i o co walczą. Nie; zamiast tego będzie starał się wygrać jeszcze ostrzej. Zostanie tu i poczeka na wybuch albo uspokojenie się sytuacji. Jest już zmęczony uciekaniem.

 

Napięcie opada, co jest irytujące. Ale jedyną osobą bardziej upartą od Sama jest właśnie Dean i zdaje się, że jego brat podjął decyzję, by o tym nie rozmawiać. Cokolwiek to „to” jest. Sam wciąż nie jest pewien. Nie wie, czy to pozostałości po wydarzeniach z Flagstaff, czy też może jakiś nowy potwór. Ale ma świadomość, że nie może tu zostać i próbować tego rozpracować. Jeśli Dean chce go ignorować, to dobra, niech ignoruje, ale nie może oczekiwać od Sama, że ten tu zostanie i będzie to znosił.

 

Tym razem, kiedy wstaje z kanapy, nie czuje wstydu. Dean na niego nie patrzy i dzięki temu Sam wie — _wie_ , że Dean z nim gra, celowo czy nie, i że jest tak samo świadomy tego, co się między nimi dzieje, jak Sam.

 

— Z nami w porządku, Dean? — pyta Sam, bo nigdy nie był dobry w, metaforycznie, pozostawianiu martwych rzeczy martwymi ( _albo w zabijaniu ich. ile jeszcze potworów masz zamiar puścić wolno?_ ).

 

— Z nami spoko, Sammy — odpowiada Dean, ale wciąż na niego nie patrzy, a zamiast tego wpatruje się w ekran, gdzie Andy i Barney rozmawiają ze sobą.

 

Nie jest z nimi w porządku.

 

( _z tobą nie jest w porządku_ )

 

Sam wychodzi przez drzwi, nie mając pojęcia, czy pojawienie się w pracy dwie godziny przed czasem będzie wyglądało dobrze, czy źle. Wybiera okrężną drogę, wędrując po plaży tuż przy linii brzegowej, gdzie woda przypływa i odpływa. Pozwala jej obmywać podeszwy swoich trampków i obserwuje wirujące między falami muszle i inne drobinki. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, co by się stało, gdyby pozwolił porwać się wodzie. Jak daleko by dotarł, zanim by zatonął? A może trafiłby na jakąś daleką samotną wyspę, na której rodzą się wszystkie potwory, i zostałby posiekany na kawałki przez swoją własną niekompetencję?

 

Albo może odnalazłby spokój — gdzieś indziej, nie tutaj, ale w kołyszących się wodach oceanu. Może to jest właśnie miejsce, do którego trafiają dobrzy ludzie, kiedy nie zostaje im już nic więcej.

 

Słońce tego ranka wciąż świeci dość nisko, wciąż wznosi się ku pozycji południowej i jak wszyscy czeka na przerwę na lunch. Sam z całych sił próbuje nie myśleć o Deanie, co jest zaskakująco proste, bo spędził całe swoje siedemnastoletnie życie na dostrajaniu swoich umiejętności ignorowania brata, kiedy coś szło źle — coś niepowierzchownego albo takiego, co może naprawić zwykła gaza i plaster. Dean nigdy o niczym nie mówi, więc Sam nauczył się o to nie prosić.

 

Zatem kiedy problem jest natury emocjonalnej, kiedy negatywna energia otacza ich ze wszystkich stron i kiedy coś dzieje się z łączącą ich więzią — Sam to ignoruje.

 

Zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech. Z tej odległości jest w stanie usłyszeć początek dnia na molo: grzechotanie łańcuchów podczas otwierana sklepów, głosy zaczynające przebijać się przez poranną atmosferę i dźwięki muzyki między tym wszystkim. Podąża za nimi aż na molo, gdzie mają swoje źródło. Wszystko wygląda inaczej w świetle dnia. Nie ma tłumów ludzi zalewających całą promenadę. Tylko kilku stałych klientów i właściciele sklepów kręcących się to tu, to tam, ale dzień tak naprawdę jeszcze się nie zaczął. Sam myśli, że podoba mu się ta część poranka, i podąża w kierunku nowego miejsca pracy. Wygląda prawie tak samo jak wszystkie inne sklepy na molo, ale brzydka żółta koszulka wisząca na przede wyróżnia go na tle pozostałych stoisk.

 

 **Morze zaprowadzi Cię do domu: Santa Monica Pier**.

 

Sam nie może nic poradzić na to, że przewraca oczami w reakcji na ten kiepski turystyczny towar w sklepie. Ale ta praca to sposób na uniknięcie problemów, więc nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać.

 

— Coś wcześnie jesteś — odzywa się damski głos gdzieś z anim.

 

Sam odwraca się i widzi Kandice stojącą przed nim w dżinsowych szortach i flanelowej koszulce, która jest na nią za duża. Dziewczyna uważnie mierzy Sama wzrokiem i uśmiecha się szeroko.

 

— Powiedz mi, lubisz być na haju, śliczny chłopcze? — pyta, a jej oczy błyszczą psotnie.

 

— Yy, hmm — zacina się Sam. — A co?

 

Samowi nie jest to obce, robił to kilka razy.

 

Pierwszy raz spróbował, kiedy miał czternaście lat i czuł się wściekły i buntowniczy. Zapalił trochę zioła z jakimiś dzieciakami za swoją „szkołą tego tygodnia”. Drugi raz zdarzył się podczas imprezy z Deanem, gdzie musiał patrzeć na brata, jak ten wdychał dym z ust pewnej dziewczyny, której teraz i tak już nie pamięta.

 

— No dawaj — mówi Kandice i zaczyna iść w kierunku plaży. Wciąż została im jakaś godzina do rozpoczęcia pracy, więc Sam podąża za nią.

 

Obserwuje Kandice, kiedy ta idzie. Jest niska i przeciętnie zbudowana, nie za szczupła, ale też nie za gruba. Trzyma się dumnie, wysuwa podbródek i unosi głowę. Wie, kim jest, i mimo że Sam ledwie ją zna, zazdrości jej.

 

( _gdyby się odwróciła i cię zaatakowała, użyj swojego wzrostu. jest niska, ale może być silna. uderz ją w głowę łokciem, będziesz mógł rozłupać jej czaszkę na pół. może być zmiennokształtnym. wampirem. syreną. sukubem. inkubem. boginią. wilkołakiem. jest tak wiele potworów o ludzkich twarzach..._ )

 

— Zawsze taki zamyślony jesteś? — pyta Kandice, kiedy przystają przy wybrzeżu, gdzie woda ledwie muska podeszwy ich butów.

 

Sam nie odpowiada od razu; zamyka oczy i stara się wyłączyć tę część swojego mózgu, która zawsze myśli jak łowca.

 

— Wybacz — przeprasza. — To był długi tydzień.

 

— Mhmm — mruczy Kandice wymijająco.

 

Sięga ręką do swojej burzy włosów i wyciąga zza ucha coś, co okazuje się być jointem. Sam nieomal myli go z papierosem, ale brak filtra i wyraźne oznaki ręcznej roboty uświadamiają mu jego pomyłkę.

 

— Zapalisz ze mną? — pyta Kandice, podając mu skręta.

 

Sam spogląda na niego dłuższą chwilę i rozważa to, zastanawiając się nad uczuciem niepokoju pod skórą, które każdego mijającego dnia staje się coraz gorsze i gorsze. Od czasu Flagstaff ( _od czasu, kiedy zasmakowałeś wolności_ ) czuł się, jakby był duszony i jakby był więziony przez ojca oraz przez swoją miłość ( _obsesję. pasję. potrzebę. ból. pożądanie_ ) do Deana. To wszystko, co kiedyś umiał ignorować ( _przecierpieć w milczeniu_ ), teraz grozi, że będzie jego końcem. Wpatruje się w jointa prawdopodobnie zbyt długo, zanim bierze go między kciuk a palec wskazujący i wyciąga rękę po zapalniczkę.

 

Dziewczyna przekazuje mu zapalniczkę BIC z usuniętym zabezpieczeniem, a Sam zapala skręta i dmucha na niego, zanim próbuje, czując, jak dym wytycza szlak od gardła w dół, aż w końcu wybucha ogniem w płucach. Trzeba mu przyznać, że nie kaszle, a tylko zaciąga się głęboko i wydycha dym przez nos, zanim uczucie odchodzi. Oddaje jointa Kandice i odwraca wzrok w stronę horyzontu.

 

Słońce jest wyżej i oświetla wodę, sprawiając, że ta błyszczy i połyskuje w jego blasku. Powietrze przesiąknięte jest spokojną atmosferą relaksu, a delikatna bryza zmusza Sama do schowania rąk do kieszeni, gdy wpatruje się w dal.

 

Przekazują sobie wzajemnie jointa i nastrój Sama poprawia się, kiedy zioło zaczyna działać. Czuje się spokojny i zrelaksowany, tak jak kołyszące się przed nim fale oceanu. I znowu, kolejny raz, zastanawia się, jak to by było, gdyby wskoczył do wody i pozwolił jej, by go poniosła. Dokąd by dotarł? A może w pewnym momencie rozpuściłby się, przekształcił w sól i stał częścią wód?

 

— Daje wrażenie pułapki, nie? — rzuca Kandice, wyrywając Sama z zamyślenia.

 

Sam spogląda na nią swoimi szklistymi oczami i unosi brew.

 

— Co masz na myśli? — pyta.

 

— Cóż — zaczyna Kandice i zaciągaj się raz, nim oddaje jointa Samowi. — Ocean. Znaczy wiem, ludzie mówią, że to taki symbol wolności czy coś w tym stylu, ale to tylko miliony mil pustej wody, pomijając ryby i takie tam, wiesz? Nigdy nie umiałam zrozumieć, czemu ludzie przyjeżdżają tutaj, żeby poczuć się „wolnym”. Przecież Alcatraz* umieszczono na środku oceanu z jakiegoś powodu.

 

— Tak — zgadza się Sam łagodnie. — Ale to także jest coś, co nas wszystkich łączy. Chociaż nie sądzę, by ludzie, którzy tu przyjeżdżają, widzieli wolność. Myślę, że widzą różne możliwości... miejsca, w których nigdy nie byli... ludzi, których nigdy nie spotkali, a wszystko to w oceanie. Można to odczytywać jako wolność, jeśli tylko tak się na to spojrzy.

 

— Chcesz przed czymś uciec?

 

Kandice rzuca wypalonego jointa na piasek i przydeptuje stopą, a woda pochłania go i zabiera ze sobą. Sam prawie śmieje się w reakcji na to pytanie.

 

— A ty?

 

To oczywisty unik, ale ona nie zmusza go do mówienia.

 

— Tak — przyznaje. — Przed tym miejscem. Jestem już zmęczona życiem obok wielkiego obszaru niczego. Chciałabym mieszkać w mieście albo na wsi... Tak daleko od tego cholernego oceanu, jak to tylko możliwe.

 

— A masz zamiar to zrobić? Wyjechać?

 

— Tak, kiedy tylko zechcę. Mogę opuścić to miejsce, kiedy tylko zechcę.

 

— Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłaś?

 

Kandice milknie i przybiera zamyślony i smutny wyraz twarzy, marszcząc swój piegowaty nos. Spogląda na Sama i unosi jedną idealnie wyregulowaną brew.

 

— A czemu ty nie porzuciłeś tego, co się u ciebie dzieje?

 

To oczywisty unik. Sam nie odpowiada.

 

*

 

Jest już ciemno, gdy wyczerpany Sam wraca do domku na plaży. Dzień stał się lepszy po poranku spędzonym z Kandice przy brzegu. Klienci zaczęli napływać około drugiej po południu i sklep pozostał ruchliwy aż do godzin zamknięcia. Czuje ulgę, że wraca do domu, i jednocześnie boi się tego. Tego ranka on i Dean nie rozstali się w dobrych stosunkach.

 

Ma szczęście, bo kiedy wchodzi do środka, światła są zgaszone. Zagląda do pokoju Deana i tak jak podejrzewał, znajduje go pogrążonego we śnie. Wypuszcza z siebie pełne ulgi westchnienie i zamyka drzwi, po czym rusza w kierunku swojego pomieszczenia.

 

( _jak myślisz, jak długo będziesz mógł go unikać, zanim to wszystko wybuchnie ci prosto w twarz?_ )

 

Sam siada na łóżku i wygląda przez okno, nasłuchując oceanu przez kilka długich minut, aż wreszcie wczołguje się pod kołdrę i idzie spać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alcatraz — nieczynne już więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze na wyspie Alcatraz położonej w zatoce San Francisco.


	3. Chapter 3

W ciągu kolejnych kilku dni przeradza się to w pewnego rodzaju rutynę. Sam wstaje każdego ranka, odstawia ten dziwny teatrzyk z Deanem, uważną grę uników i złudzeń, a potem idzie spotkać się z Kandice na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem pracy, by zapalić skręta na plaży.

 

Nie rozmawiają zbyt dużo, czasem tylko wymienią kilka ogólnych słów o sobie nawzajem ( _bezpieczne tematy. coś innego niż pociski i wilkołacze serca_ ), co narasta, gdy zioło daje efekt. Dopiero tydzień po rozpoczęciu tej dziwnej rutyny Samowi przychodzi na myśl, że poza kolorem jej włosów, nic nie może o niej powiedzieć, bo nic nie wie. Może powinien to zmienić, ale nie podejmuje żadnych prób. Nie zadaje żadnych pytań. Lubi tę anonimowość i te ich długie wspólne sesje wpatrywania się w horyzont. To nie jest coś, co da się nazwać przyjaźnią; raczej nicią porozumienia między dwojgiem dryfujących młodych dusz, które określić można stwierdzeniem: „Pozwolę ci tu istnieć, jeśli ty pozwolisz mi”.

 

Samowi się to podoba takim, jakim to jest — przebywanie na plaży w blasku wschodzącego słońca, wymienianie między sobą jednego jointa. To jedyne chwile w ciągu dnia, kiedy jest mu lekko i kiedy nie czuje nacisku kłów na karku albo fantomowego uczucia pistoletu przy głowie. Kiedy doznaje uczucia dryfowania po morzu, wpływania w fale i wypływania z nich. Kiedy doznaje uczucia wolności.

 

— Może jeśli o tym pomyślisz, poczujesz tę wolność — mówi Sam nagle, zwracając się ku Kandice, która rysuje jakieś kształty na piasku czubkiem trampka.

 

— Hę?

 

— Ocean — wyjaśnia Sam. — Może jeśli o tym pomyślisz, poczujesz tę wolność.

 

Kandice wzrusza ramionami i spogląda na wodę, a Sam może dostrzec, jak jej błysk odbija się w oczach dziewczyny. W świetle dnia wyglądają prawie jak zielone. Kandice ostatni raz się zaciąga jointem, którego przed chwilą dostała od Sama, a potem wyrzuca go w ocean.

 

— Dla mnie to tylko miliony mil niczego.

 

*

 

Tego wieczoru Sam wraca wyjątkowo późno. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni i tak nie był z powrotem zbyt wcześnie, ale starał się chociaż zdążyć na obiad,jednak dzisiejszej nocy trochę się ociąga. Idzie przez korytarz i zagląda do pokoju Deana. Zazwyczaj Dean w tym momencie albo słucha muzyki, albo śpi. Ale tej nocy go nie ma. Sam marszczy brwi i odsuwa się, po czym wraca na korytarz i kieruje się do pomieszczenia Bobby'ego.

 

Puka dwa razy i popycha drzwi, uchylając je. Bobby siedzi na krześle w kącie i czyta książkę, trzymając w ręce szklankę z whiskey.

 

— Cześć, Bobby — mówi Sam, wsadzając głowę do środka. — Gdzie Dean?

 

— Wyszedł — odpowiada Bobby, spoglądając znad książki. — Nie mówił dokąd. Ale myślę, że jest na tyle dorosły, że może się sam sobą zająć.

 

— Dorosłość to dosyć nieprecyzyjny termin, jeśli o Deana chodzi — mruczy Sam, wchodząc do pokoju.

 

Bobby chichocze i zamyka książkę.

 

— A to mi o czymś przypomina — mówi, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do biurka. — Dzwonili do mnie któregoś dnia.

 

Sam czeka, aż Bobby rozwinie swoją wypowiedź, ale starszy mężczyzna dalej zwyczajnie przesuwa różne przedmioty po biurku.

 

— Kto? — pyta Sam.

 

Bobby nie odpowiada i kontynuuje.

 

— Oddzwonili do mnie w kwietniu, ale nie było cię ze mną, więc nie miałem jak ci powiedzieć. Ale zadzwonili jeszcze raz dzisiaj i powiedzieli, że to przyszło pocztą.

 

Podaje mu kopertę opatrzoną fantazyjną czerwoną pieczęcią z... Sam wstrzymuje oddech.

 

— Ale jak oni...? Czekaj, skąd ty...?

 

— Myślę, że umieściłeś mnie w rubryczce do kontaktu, kiedy składałeś podanie. Ale tylko numer telefonu, bo pewnie nie za bardzo mogłeś podać im aktualne miejsce zamieszkania. Tak czy inaczej kiedy zorientowali się, że nie mieszkasz już tam, gdzie napisałeś na podaniu, skontaktowali się ze mną. Powiedzieli, że zwykle tego nie robią, ale ty jesteś szczególnym przypadkiem. Spytali, gdzie się podziewasz, ale nie mogłem im powiedzieć, bo nie miałem pojęcia, jak długo tam zabawisz. No ale przecież wiedziałem, gdzie będziesz w czerwcu, więc zapytałem, czy nie mogliby tego przysłać wtedy.

 

— I zgodzili się? — pyta Sam w zdumieniu. — Czemu nie powiedziałeś im, żeby wysłali to do twojego domu w Dakocie Południowej?

 

— Nie mógłbym się powstrzymać. Chciałem, żebyś to ty był pierwszą osobą, która to otworzy, a gdyby mi przyszło trzymać ten list przez dwa miesiące, to bym się nawet nie zawahał.

 

Sam śmieje się histerycznie. Docenia działania Bobby'ego, naprawdę, ale nie może zmusić się, by wyciągnąć ręce. Wpatruje się w kopertę, jak gdyby miała eksplodować ( _a jeśli to odmowa? ale czemu tak bardzo próbowaliby się z tobą skontaktować, gdyby cię nie chcieli? tyle że to nie byłaby najokrutniejsza rzecz, jaka ci się przydarzyła, no nie?_ ).

 

— Myślę, że się dostałeś — mówi Bobby z takim uśmiechem, jakby nie mógł się przed nim powstrzymać.

 

Sam sądzi podobnie, ale nie chce mieć zbyt wielkiej nadziei. Otwiera kopertę i znajduje w niej mnóstwo papierów, ale zaczyna od pierwszego z wierzchu, który zadecyduje o jego losie. Serce podskakuje mu aż do gardła i musi zamrugać kilka razy, ale nie, nie ma mowy o pomyłce, kiedy widzi słowa:

 

_Drogi Samuelu Winchester,_

 

_Z wielką przyjemnością pragnę poinformować Pana o przyjęciu na Uniwersytet Stanford w roku 2004..._

 

Reszta nie ma znaczenia.

 

Sam patrzy na litery wilgotnymi oczami. Spogląda na Bobby'ego i czuje zawroty głowy oraz mrowienie w całym ciele. Nie może nic poradzić na uśmiech, który rozkwita na jego twarzy, i oddycha ciężko z mocno walącym sercem.

 

— Dostałem się — szepcze. — Bobby, dostałem się.

 

Bobby uśmiecha się i przytula go, a Sam zatapia się w tym uczuciu. Odsuwa się z uśmiechem i zagląda do koperty w poszukiwaniu reszty. Dostał się do Stanford. Nie może w to uwierzyć.

 

— Wygląda na to, że dostałeś też stypendium na całe czesne — dodaje Bobby i naprawdę ma to na myśli, i uśmiecha się szeroko, ale Sam dostrzega w jego oczach smutek, przez co nagle poziom jego szczęścia opada.

 

— Co mam powiedzieć tacie i Deanowi?

 

Zanim Bobby ma szansę odpowiedzieć, słychać trzaśnięcie frontowych drzwi. Dean wrócił. Sam rzuca przekleństwo i upycha wszystkie papiery z powrotem w kopercie tak spokojnie, jak tylko może. Posyła Bobby'emu słaby uśmiech i wypada z pokoju, żeby móc schować list, zanim Dean go zobaczy. Wsadza przesyłkę do torby dokładnie w chwili, w której drzwi do jego pokoju się otwierają i wchodzi przez nie Dean, ledwo stojąc na nogach.

 

Jest pijany i trochę odurzony, więc Sam krzywi marszczy brwi, kiedy Dean wlecze się i staje naprzeciwko niego.

 

— Chłopie, czuć, że chlałeś ( _proszę, nie stawaj zbyt blisko mnie. doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa i nawet o tym nie wiesz_ ).

 

Stoi zbyt blisko, oddychając mu prosto w brodę, a ich ciała praktycznie się dotykają. Sam nie jest w stanie wytrzymać tej bliskości. Nie pomaga mu też fakt, że Dean nie ma poczucia przestrzeni osobistej, nawet kiedy jest trzeźwy. Jego brat jest osobą szukającą dotyku w niemal każdej sytuacji, ale po alkoholu to staje się jeszcze gorsze — zwłaszcza gdy jest pijany w ten „jutro nie będę niczego pamiętał” sposób. Pijany Dean porozumiewa się wyłącznie za pomocą rąk i ciała, co doprowadza Sama do szału.

 

— Zmknjsie — burczy Dean i łapie jego twarz w swoje dłonie. — Byłeś mi wrzodem na tyłku, Sammy.

 

Sam zamyka oczy, starając się oddychać normalnie. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Dean nie potrafi utrzymać rak przy sobie, gdy za dużo wypił. Dean jest podręcznikową definicją wyrażenia „nie potrafić utrzymać rąk przy sobie, gdy jest się pijanym” i zdaje się, że nie ma żadnych wyjątków od tego, na kim położy ręce. Kiedy są w barze, wybór zwykle pada na dowolną długonogą brunetkę, która patrzy na niego w odpowiedni sposób. Z drugiej strony, gdy są gdzieś tylko we dwóch, ten zaszczyt spotyka Sama. Tyle że teraz Sam nie jest przygotowany na pogodzenie się z tym stanem rzeczy.

 

— Proszę, po prostu idź spać, Dean — mówi Sam, próbując nie brzmieć desperacko.

 

— Mogę tutaj? — pyta Dean i zanim Sam ma szansę odpowiedzieć, wczołguję się na jego łóżko, zostawiając wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla drugiej osoby.

 

Sam czuje się przyparty do muru.

 

— Dean, nie możesz spać w swoim własnym pokoju?

 

Dean sapie i wydyma wargi, po czym wyciąga rękę, by złapać Sama i pociągnąć go w dół. Sam skowyczy, ale posłusznie opada — i nagle orientuje się, że oto leży obok Deana na łóżku, które nie jest na tyle duże, by mogli się na nim zmieścić. Poza tym to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Sam musiał tulić się do pijanego Deana. Robił to, od kiedy ten skończył szesnaście lat, ale w ostatnim czasie zrobiło się to o wiele trudniejsze. Teraz bycie blisko niego stanowi większe ryzyko niż wcześniej i Sam czuje się tak, jakby każdego dnia podchodził coraz bliżej krawędzi.

 

— Przepraszam, Sammy — szepcze Dean i owija ramię na jego brzuchu. — Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie.

 

Nie ma pojęcia, o czym Dean mówi albo czemu jest pijany, ale nic nie odpowiada. Zresztą zazwyczaj bycie cicho jest najlepszą reakcją. Zamyka oczy w próbie zrelaksowania się, ale na nic się to zdaje, z Deanem przyciśniętym do jego boku.

 

Nie śpi tej nocy; zaciska tylko oczy i oddycha powoli, a list informujący o przyjęciu na uczelnię leży schowany na dnie jego torby, całkowicie zapomniany.

 

*

 

Kiedy Sam uchyla powieki, zdaje sobie sprawę, że musiał zdrzemnąć się na chwilę nad ranem, i widzi, że Deana nie ma u jego boku. Jęczy, kiedy spogląda na zegarek. Jest późny poranek, Sam zazwyczaj wstaje o wiele wcześniej. Ma szczęście, że jest weekend i nie musi być w sklepie, zresztą nie żeby miał jakiś grafik. Ale nadal — dziś nie pracuje, co jest zarówno błogosławieństwem, jak i przekleństwem, tak jak każdy weekend.

 

Z jednej strony wolne oznacza, że nie ma nic do roboty przez cały dzień. Z drugiej jednak strony — wolne oznacza, że nie ma nic do roboty przez cały dzień. Wzdycha, po czym spogląda uważnie na pokój. Zatrzymuje wzrok na torbie. Jest tam, schowany na dnie czarnej walizeczki. List ze Stanford.

 

Kurwa.

 

Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że w zasadzie aplikował tam szczęśliwym trafem; chciał tylko zabić czas, kiedy zaszyli się w jakimś miasteczku na tydzień czy dwa. Szkoła, w której akurat był, rozdawała uczniom pliki podań do różnych uczelni i Sam, bez jakiegoś szczególnego powodu, wypełnił je wszystkie i wysłał w odpowiednie miejsca.

 

Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby się naprawdę dostać. Kiedy wypełnił podania, wydawało się to mrzonką, czymś w rodzaju dziecięcych marzeń o byciu astronautą czy czymś podobnym. Ale teraz...

 

Wzdycha. W tej chwili nie chce o tym myśleć, o tej niespodziewanej zmianie zasad gry... o ile w ogóle jest to jakaś zmiana. Wstaje z łóżka i odsłania rolety, przez co popołudniowe słońce wlewa się do pokoju, oświetlając go całego. Podnosi jakieś czyste ubrania i wychodzi na korytarz, drapiąc się w szyję z roztargnieniem ( _w Stanford nie ma żadnych wilkołaków_ ).

 

Dean jest w kuchni, siedzi przy stole i przyciska nieotwartą puszkę schłodzonego piwa do czoła. Kiedy widzi Sama, krzywi się i odwraca oczy z powrotem do blatu. Sam nic nie mówi, nie wspomina o wczorajszym wieczorze i pijackim incydencie, a z całą pewnością nie wspomina nic o liście ze Stanford. Nie wie, kiedy będzie gotowy na to, by o tym mówić. Wzdycha wyraźnie i podchodzi do ekspresu, żeby zrobić filiżankę kawy. Dean będzie jej potrzebował.

 

— Y-hm... Wybacz wczorajszą noc — mówi Dean, przerywając ciszę.

 

Nie patrzy na Sama, wciąż skupia oczy na stole i przekłada piwo z ręki do ręki.

 

— Nie ma problemu — mruczy Sam, ale kłamie, bo to, jak się czuje, _jest_ problemem, tyle że Dean o tym nie wie i nie ma potrzeby, by wiedział.

 

Odwraca się w stronę Deana i pochyla głowę tak, by móc obserwować go przez opadające na czoło włosy. Dean jest jak zawsze piękny, nawet mimo tego, że oczy ma opuszczone i utkwione w blacie. Sam śledzi wzrokiem twardą linię jego szczęki i podziwia sposób, w jaki blond włosy na ramionach brata rozjaśniają się w padającym na nie świetle. Spogląda na usta, te idealne jasne usta, i nie może już dalej patrzeć, bo to dla niego za wiele. Czuje, jakby się dusił, jakby Dean w jakiś sposób zdołał ukraść całe powietrze z pomieszczenia, ale jak mu się to udało bez wypowiedzenia choćby słowa?

 

Myśli o liście ze Stanford i jego serce staje się ciężkie. Czy odejście zmieni cokolwiek? Czy jest w stanie uciec od tych uczuć, tych chorych i pokręconych uczuć? To kwestia bliskości czy może jego miłość do brata delikatnie i ostrożnie wgryzła się w jego kości tak głęboko, że nie można już jej wyskrobać spomiędzy szpiku?

 

( _nie możesz uciec przed tym, co jest wewnątrz ciebie_ )

 

— To był trochę, ee... hm, dziwny tydzień — kontynuuje Dean. — Od kiedy... Słuchaj, po prostu przepraszam za to, że się dziwnie zachowywałem.

 

 _Od kiedy co?_ , zastanawia się Sam, ale nie będzie zaglądał darowanemu koniowi w zęby. Dean przeprasza — no dobra, nie do końca, ale to jednak coś w rodzaju przeprosin — i to jest wspaniałe samo w sobie. Więc Sam zaakceptuje to takim, jakie jest, i nie będzie dolewał oliwy do ognia... jak na razie.

 

— Ja też zachowywałem się trochę dziwnie — przyznaje Sam, bo nie wie, w jaki sposób ma uniknąć bycia współwinnym. — Od kiedy polowaliśmy na tego... byłem trochę... no nie wiem, nieobecny?

 

— Dałeś radę o włos. Ale wszyscy miewamy gorsze polowania, Sammy. Takie życie.

 

Sam ani nie potwierdza, ani nie zaprzecza, bo wie, że to najlepszy sposób na Deana, kiedy przychodzi im kłócić się wciąż o to samo. Gdy się zgadza, Dean myśli, że wygrał, i więcej o tym nie rozmawiają. Gdy się nie zgadza, zaczyna się walka, która nie jest tego warta. Więc tylko wzrusza ramionami, akceptując z chęcią Deanową gałązkę oliwną wręczaną z ostrożnością. Zalewa wodą dwa kubki kawy i podaje jeden bratu, a następnie wychodzi odebrać pocztę, ponieważ Bobby albo wciąż śpi, albo dokądś wyszedł.

 

Powietrze na dworze jest zimne i wilgotne, a Sam przystaje na ganku na dobrą minutę z listami w dłoni, wpatrzony w ocean. To jak nałóg, dochodzi do wniosku. Obserwowanie kołyszących się fal i pstrokatego nieba, niebieskiego i szarego. Mógłby patrzeć na tę przestrzeń godzinami, bez odwracania wzroku, bez odczuwania potrzeby opuszczenia tego miejsca, gdzie stoi.

 

Oddycha głęboko, wciągając zawiesiste, słone powietrze, dziwnie odświeżające. Przez kilka sekund wpatruje się w połyskującą powierzchnię horyzontu, zatracając się w sposobie, w jakim światło igra z wodą, po czym potrząsa głową i odwraca się, by wrócić do domu. Przegląda listy i widzi, że większość z nich jest do Bobby'ego, ale natrafia na przesyłkę adresowaną do niego, do Sama.

 

Jego imię jest napisane na kopercie pochyłym pismem pełnym zawijasów, więc Sam odkłada resztę listów, by otworzyć swój.

 

Wyciąga pogiętą kartkę, odrzucając kopertę na bok. Rozszyfrowuje litery i śmieje się, gdy perfekcyjnie skręcony joint toczy się i spada prosto na jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Jest też jego pierwsza wypłata, ale nawet nie zawraca sobie głowy przeliczaniem, zanim wsadza ją do kieszeni. Nie zaczął przecież tej pracy dla pieniędzy.

 

 _Śliczny chłopczyku_ , głosi list, na co Sam przewraca oczami, chociaż tak naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadza.

 

_To jest twoja pierwsza wypłata, więc gratki serdeczne! Witamy w skromnych progach płacy minimalnej. Potem traci ona swoją atrakcyjność, wierz mi. Tak czy inaczej nie zjawiaj się jutro w pracy. Jest jakiś koncert na plaży i wszystkie sklepy zostaną zamknięte wcześniej. Nie zawracaj sobie głowy przychodzeniem. Ale chętnie się z Tobą zobaczę, więc spotkaj się ze mną obok sklepu ze słodyczami około południa, okej?_

_No i, jak już zapewne zauważyłeś, dorzuciłam mały prezent dla Ciebie. Baw się dobrze!_

_Kandice._

 

Odwraca kartkę na drugą stronę, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zapisała jakiegoś numeru albo czegoś w tym stylu, żeby miał się z nią jak skontaktować. Ale niczego nie znajduje, więc chowa list do kieszeni i spogląda na jointa w swojej ręce. Właśnie kiedy zastanawia się, co ma z nim zrobić, wchodzi Dean. Zerka na skręta, którego trzyma Sam, i unosi brwi prawie że do linii włosów.

 

Następuje pewien moment niezręcznej ciszy, zanim Sam wychodzi naprzeciw Deanowej gałązki oliwnej ze swoją własną. Podaje mu jointa, a brwi strasznego chłopka unoszą się jeszcze wyżej. Ale potem wzrusza ramionami i wyciąga z kieszeni poobijaną zapalniczkę BIC. Przechodzi obok Sama w drodze na ganek, a Sam, biorąc głęboki oddech, podąża za nim.

 

Dean jest widokiem, który można oglądać o każdej porze dnia — wychodzący spod prysznica, pokryty smarem po wielogodzinnej wyczerpującej pracy przy samochodzie; każdy, jakikolwiek, wszystek. Ale Sam nigdy nie myślał w tym kontekście o paleniu. Jest coś uzależniającego w sposobie, w jaki usta Deana zamykają się na skręcie, a jeszcze bardziej w tym, jak jego pierś unosi się, kiedy ten wdycha; jego koszulka opina ciasno muskuły ( _zawsze był twoim narkotykiem, twoją trucizną_ ).

 

— Nie sądziłem, że to twój styl, Sammy.

 

Powrót do tego zdrobnienia, którego używał w dzieciństwie, sprawia, że cały się relaksuje i rozluźnia ramiona. Trochę to zakrawa na jakąś pieprzoną ironię, że Dean może go uspokoić jednym słowem, tak samo jak może go jednym słowem wkurzyć ( _twoim odwykiem_ ). Ale Sam przypuszcza, że taka jest natura rzeczy. Kochać Deana jest wspaniale, jest przerażająco — to to paradoksalne, tragiczne, a nawet z góry skazane na porażkę. I kiedy tak patrzy na te różowe usta i tę szeroką pierś, nie może powstrzymać się przed myśleniem o tym, jakim cudem skończył w tym miejscu i co mógłby zrobić, by to zatrzymać.

 

Teraz już za późno.

 

Tylko dla zasady zaciąga się głęboko, kiedy Dean podaje mu jointa, i niespiesznie wdycha dym. Obserwuje Deana kątem oka, a ten szturcha go ramieniem, co automatycznie wywołuje w Samie chichot. Przepychają się przez chwilę, aż na twarzy każdego z nich wykwita szeroki uśmiech.

 

Czuje się bardziej w domu niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

 

Dean wyłuskuje jointa spomiędzy jego palców i kończą, stojąc naprzeciwko siebie. Ich oczy się spotykają, gdy Dean zaciąga się dymem głęboko. Sam nie pamięta, by się do siebie nachylali, ale nagle są bardzo blisko siebie, ich nosy prawie się stykają ( _tak jak wasze usta_ ). Sam nie umie odczytać emocji na twarzy Deana i przez jedną szaloną i nierealną chwilę myśli, że Dean mógłby go pocałować.

 

Ale starszy chłopak odwraca głowę i wydmuchuje dym z płuc. Chwila mija i pomiędzy nich wkrada się cisza. Mimo wszystko cisza jest komfortowa i kiedy ponownie napotyka wzrok Deana, ten się uśmiecha. Sam nie jest w stanie tego odwzajemnić.

 

Niemalże wgapia się w Deana i myśli, że może wcale nie musi tego tracić, może jeszcze wszystko będzie z nimi w porządku ( _może zdołasz nauczyć się, jak kochać go w odpowiedni sposób_ ). Ale nawet jeśli tak sądzi, nawet jeśli słońce zachodzi na ich oczach i nawet jeśli między nimi znów będzie tak jak dawniej, to Sam wie, że to niemożliwe.

 

Zamyka powieki, tracąc z oczu widok zachodzącego słońca, i bierze głęboki wdech morskiego powietrza. Czuje Deana obok siebie, chociaż go nie widzi.

 

W jego pokoju list ze Stanford wypala metaforyczną dziurę na dnie torby.


	4. Chapter 4

Dziwne, jak szybko mija czas, kiedy wkradnie się w niego rutyna. Zanim Sam się orientuje, tydzień dobiega końca. Nieodłączne odrętwienie, które czuł wcześniej, teraz pojawia się o najróżniejszych porach. Każdego ranka spogląda na blizny na karku i za każdym razem widzi, że robią się coraz jaśniejsze i jaśniejsze. Ale mimo że czas wciąż płynie, a dystans pomiędzy „wtedy” a „teraz” zwiększa się coraz bardziej, Sam cały czas czuje to odrętwienie. Nie może przestać analizować raz po raz tamtej całej nocy ( _nie patrz mu w oczy. nie zadawaj pytań. tylko strzelaj_ ). Koszmary nie mają końca, a wspomnienia ciągle są tak samo nieustępliwe.

 

Dziwnie jest po części żyć w normalnych warunkach, a po części wciąż odczuwać te mentalne zawirowania. Ale Sam jakoś daje sobie radę z tą rutyną. Wstaje, idzie do pracy, spotyka się z Kandice, potem wraca do domu i spotyka się z Deanem, z którym w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni lepiej się dogaduje. Jest za to wdzięczny. Wreszcie ma wrażenie, że panuje nad sytuacją.

 

Ale noce przynoszą ciemność, strach, wspomnienia, przynoszą też tysiące godzin przed porankiem, gdy leży bez snu i odtwarza tę scenę w głowie wciąż od nowa, próbując zdecydować, czy wilkołak go dopadł, czy nie. W ciągu dnia łatwo jest o tym nie myśleć, łatwo jest się rozproszyć. Ale nocą — nocą to jest niemożliwe i zawsze kończy na walce ze swoim umysłem, walce skazanej na porażkę.

 

Nadchodzi poranek, Sam wstaje i robi wszystko to jeszcze raz, ale nie dlatego, że jest zdrowy albo że dobrze funkcjonuje; to raczej jak rutyna, której nigdy wcześniej nie miał. Chociaż może właśnie dlatego mu się to podoba. Niezależnie od okoliczności to, co teraz się dzieje, jest chyba najbliższą normalności rzeczą, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

 

Relacja między nim a Deanem jest lepsza, niż była od czasu wydarzeń we Flagstaff. Sam zaczyna myśleć, że wszystko mogłoby być dobrze, gdyby tylko rzeczywistość została gdzieś indziej na długi czas, zanim znowu da o sobie znać.

 

— Czyli Stanford? — pyta Kandice.

 

Sam o mały włos zapomniał jej o tym powiedzieć. Stoją na plaży i palą porannego jointa, rozmawiając o wielkich, abstrakcyjnych ideach, co zawsze jest bezpiecznym tematem.

 

Przez ten cały czas, jaki spędzili razem, Sam nie dowiedział się o niej zbyt wiele, ona o nim też nie. Trudne sprawy nigdy nie wypływają na wierzch i podoba mu się to. Sądzi, że Kandice także. Ale to pytanie jest jak kubeł zimnej wody, która moczy jego wygrzaną na słońcu skórę. Próbował zapomnieć o Stanford. To niełatwe, list z uczelni wciąż leży zakopany w jego torbie i za każdym razem, kiedy widzi choćby jego skrawek, czuje w kręgosłupie iskierki zarówno ekscytacji, jak i poczucia winy.

 

— Chcę jechać — zaczyna Sam, bo wie, że to prawda. Nigdy nie miał zamiaru udawać, że jest inaczej. — Ale... Mam wrażenie, że to byłoby egoistyczne z mojej strony.

 

— Czemu? To tylko uczelnia.

 

I Sam jest w stanie to dostrzec w słowach Kandice, zrozumieć jej punkt widzenia. Pomijając ich zaskakujące podobieństwo, żyją w kompletnie innych światach. Dziewczyna spogląda na niego swoimi pięknymi niebieskimi oczami i przechyla głowę.

 

— W mojej rodzinie... — zaczyna Sam i cichnie. Nie wie, jak ma to wyjaśnić ( _jesteś zabójcą pochodzącym z rodziny zabójców i tak, jasne, zabijałeś potwory, ale, boże, te oczy. te cholerne oczy. patrz wszędzie, ale nie w oczy_ ). — Zraniłbym ich... Zraniłbym mojego brata. Nie wiem, po prostu nie wiem, czy dam radę zrobić to jeszcze raz.

 

— Więc może to jest egoistyczne — odpowiada Kandice po chwili. — Ale może czasami dobrze jest być egoistycznym. Nawet jeśli to rani tych, których kochamy.

 

Odwraca oczy i wpatruje się gdzieś w dal. Sam zastanawia się nad jej życiem. Wie, że Kandice ma mamę i nieobecnego ojca. Tyle zdołał się dowiedzieć. Wie, że jej mama jest chora, ale nie wie na co. Generalnie nie posiada o Kandice zbyt wielu informacji. Ale ma wrażenie, że jej słowa pochodzą z jakiegoś głębszego miejsca. Może wie, co Sam przeżywa, nawet jeśli tylko pobieżnie.

 

— Ale czy to nie jest złe? Umyślnie kogoś ranić? — pyta Sam.

 

Brzmi trochę dziecinnie, to pytanie jest z gatunku tych, które zadają dzieci. Ranić tych, których kochamy — to złe. Ale...

 

— Czasami musimy chronić samych siebie, Sam — odpowiada Kandice.

 

Jej twarz staje się poważna, gdy sięga w dół i łapie w dłoń garść białego piasku. Ten chrzęści i połyskuje na tle jej ciemnej skóry; oboje obserwują, jak powoli przesypuje się jej między palcami. Kiedy na dłoni zostaje już tylko kilka ziarenek, dziewczyna zaciąga się ostatni raz jointem i gasi go w małej garści piachu.

 

— Chronić siebie? Przed czym?

 

— Przed ludźmi, których kochamy.

 

To jest ostre, o wiele ostrzejsze, niż powinno być. Przez całe życie Sam wzrastał wśród ciągłych przypomnień o tym, że rodzina jest wszystkim, że rodzina zastępuje wszystko, czego człowiek chce albo czego sobie życzy. Ale jak długo Sam ma się nadwyrężać? Zapewne na końcu pożre go ciemność. Jeśli nie odejdzie, jeśli się nie wyniesie, umrze tu. Wie to. Umrze z pistoletem w ręku i być może to wystarczająco dobra śmierć dla taty albo Deana, ale nie dla niego. Nigdy tak nie było.

 

Ale Dean...

 

Opuszczenia Deana wydaje się nie do zniesienia, wydaje się czymś zbyt trudnym; zostawienie go to dla Sama za wiele. Miłość, którą czuje — mimo że szalona — to jedyna rzecz, która utrzymywała go przy życiu tak długo. I gdyby kochanie go nie było tak strasznie niszczące ( _i, och, jak cię to niszczy_ ), mogłoby wystarczyć. Nawet gdyby go to w końcu zabiło.

 

Nie chce umierać.

 

— Czasami musimy chronić samych siebie — powtarza Sam, zwracając oczy ku horyzontowi i obserwując, jak woda spienia się falami i uderza o brzeg.

 

Kandice kiwa głową, co powoduje, że jej loki poruszają się.

 

— Jeśli naprawdę cię kochają — mówi ona — będą kochać cię bez względu na wszystko.

 

( _a czy on będzie kochał cię bez względu na wszystko?_ )

 

*

 

Kiedy Sam wraca do domu tego dnia dosyć późno, trafia na Deana w drzwiach. Dean trzyma w dłoniach do połowy wypalonego jointa i piwo. Pozwala mu się napić, a Sam nie ma pojęcia, czy to dlatego, że brat nie chce pić sam, czy może dlatego, że postrzega Sama jako równego sobie. Woli myśleć, że chodzi o to drugie.

 

Wyraźnie widać, że Dean palił skręta, i prawdopodobnie jest też trochę podchmielony, o ile dwie puste puszki po piwie na stole mogą o czymś świadczyć. Uśmiecha się do Sama leniwie, a Sam szczerzy się w odpowiedzi. Idą do salonu, gdzie Dean urządził sobie maraton filmów o potworach. Sam się kuli. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubił horrorów. Nie są dla niego strasznie; po prostu mu się nie podobają.

 

— Człowieku, czemu oglądasz to badziewie? — mówi z dezaprobatą.

 

— Spróbuj sam coś znaleźć, jak masz tylko siedem kanałów — ripostuje Dean.

 

Sam musi przyznać bratu rację. Dean podaje mu zapalniczkę i Sam zapala połowę jointa, którego trzyma między palcami. Otwiera puszkę piwa i bierze spory łyk, po czym rozkłada się na kanapie.

 

Siedzi przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut, oglądając krwawe sceny, i kiedy jest już ma zamiar wyłączyć film, Dean odzywa się ponownie.

 

— Zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek nad tym, że wszyscy pojmują wszystko nie tak? — pyta.

 

To jest jedno z tych egzystencjalnych pytań, które ludzie zadają, kiedy są na haju, ale Sam i tak się nad tym zastanawia.

 

— Co masz na myśli? — odpowiada, zwracając ku niemu głowę i gasząc jointa na poobijanym stoliku do kawy.

 

— W sensie społeczeństwo, no nie? — mówi Dean. — Wszędzie są te wszystkie zakazy i nakazy, co mamy robić, jak na przykład... publiczne przeklinanie. To jest politycznie niepoprawne czy tam coś takiego. Ale może to wszystko jest tylko wymysłem? Czemu złe słowa są niby _złe_? Czasami są po prostu szczere.

 

— To tylko słowa — zgadza się Sam. — Ale myślę, że zasady społeczne są po to, żeby chronić ludzi przed nimi samymi i żeby powstrzymać nas przed tym, czego nie powinniśmy robić.

 

— Naprawdę masz aż tyle wiary?

 

— W co? W Boga?

 

Sam wierzy w Boga, tak sądzi. Musi w coś wierzyć.

 

— Nie, w ludzkość — koryguje Dean.

 

To jest całkowicie inne pytanie. Ma wiarę w ludzkość? Sartre powiedział, że w pewnym sensie sposobem, w jaki człowiek przeżył swoje życie, tworzy swój własny ideał ludzkości. I biorąc to pod uwagę, przypuszczalny ideał Sama jest niemal dysfunkcjonalny.

 

— Znaczy wszyscy wiemy, że tak jest, prawda? W cokolwiek wierzymy, tak naprawdę jedyna rzecz, której jesteśmy pewni, to to, że jesteśmy ludźmi. W jakimś stopniu wszyscy musimy w to wierzyć.

 

— Więc nigdy nie myślałeś, że społeczeństwo może się w pewnych sprawach mylić? Jest wiele tematów tabu. Kiedy wolno nam po prostu... być? Czemu jest tak wiele zasad?

 

— Żeby utrzymać nas w strachu — odpowiada Sam. — Jeśli wiemy, że będziemy mieli przez coś kłopoty, to tego nie robimy.

 

— Strach — mówi Dean i nie dodaje niczego więcej. Skupia wzrok na suficie i wpatruje się w coś, czego Sam nie dostrzega.

 

Sam z przyzwyczajenia śledzi oczami profil Deana. Lekko zadarty nos, jasne usta i szczęka pokryta kilkudniowym zarostem. Przytłaczające pragnienie, by go pocałować, zżera go od środka i Sam powstrzymuje się tylko siłą woli ( _tak, strach trzyma cię w ryzach_ ). Kiedy uczucie ustępuje, zamyka oczy i unosi rękę, żeby prześledzić palcem blizny na karku.

 

— Sammy — szepcze Dean.

 

Sam spogląda na niego, ale oczy Deana wciąż utkwione są w suficie.

 

— Tak, Dean?

 

— Jestem zmęczony tym ciągłym strachem.

 

Dean brzmi na bardzo wrażliwego. Sam nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nie wie, czego Dean się boi. Nigdy nie sądził, że brat mógłby się czegoś bać. Ale wie, jak to jest, i też jest już tym zmęczony.

 

— Ja też — mówi wreszcie — ja też.

 

*

 

— Czego się najbardziej boisz? — pyta Sam Kandice następnego ranka, kiedy stoją na plaży przed rozpoczęciem pracy. Sam nie może przestać myśleć o rozmowie między nim a Deanem z zeszłej nocy.

 

Przez całe życie Dean był nieustraszony. Nigdy nie stchórzył, nigdy nie uciekł przed niczym. Ta wrażliwość, jaką okazał, wstrząsnęła Samem i kiedy wstał tego ranka, zorientował się, że wspomina rozmowę zamiast próbować otrząsnąć się z koszmarów.

 

— Boga — odpowiada Kandice po minucie myślenia.

 

Sam sądzi, że coś źle usłyszał, i spogląda na nią, by to sprawdzić. Jednak Kandice wpatruje się prosto w ocean, a jej ciemne piegi marszczą się, kiedy odgania sobie lok z twarzy.

 

— Czyli? Strach przed Bogiem?

 

— Nie, ty idioto — mówi z czułością. — Boję się samej idei Boga, ale to nie jest tak naprawdę strach. Nie na takiej zasadzie, na jakiej boję się pająków. To coś więcej, wiesz? Aż prawie za dużo, by się tego bać, ale czasem... przeraża mnie to.

 

— Boisz się, że on nie istnieje?

 

— Nie. Boję się, że istnieje.

 

I znów Sam nie odpowiada od razu. Kandice zawsze robi lub mówi coś niespodziewanego, a Sam nigdy nie sądził, że ktoś, kto ani razu nie widział prawdziwego oblicza świata, pełnego strachu i terroru, mógłby skłonić go do tylu przemyśleń. Być może to ideał elitarnego łowcy, ale zawsze umyślnie ignoruje to, co zwykli cywile mówią albo myślą o świecie. Wiedzą naprawdę niewiele, więc ich poglądy zazwyczaj automatycznie stoją w sprzeczności ze stanem faktycznym.

 

Kandice nie jest taka. Zmusza go do myślenia ( _mógłbyś wyobrazić sobie, jak jesteś w niej zakochany, prawda? gdybyś nie był obłąkany, gdybyś nie był łowcą, gdybyś nie pożądał tak desperacko i tęsknie kogoś ze swojego własnego ciała i krwi... gdybyś... gdybyś... gdybyś..._ ).

 

— Czemu to miałoby być coś złego? — pyta w końcu po chwili rozważania jej słów. Nie może tego pojąć.

 

— Bo wtedy życie jest pełne. Bez względu na to, co człowiek powie albo zrobi, i tak wszyscy zmierzamy do tych samych miejsc: nieba albo piekła. Jeśli istnieje, to wszystkie pytania o wszechświat mają odpowiedzi. Nie byłoby nic do odkrywania, nic do kwestionowania. Po prostu byśmy... egzystowali. A potem umarli.

 

— A czy życie nie byłoby prostsze, gdybyśmy znali wszystkie odpowiedzi?

 

— Och, z całą pewnością — zgadza się, kiwając głową w potwierdzeniu. — Ale wtedy gdzie cała zabawa?

 

Sam jest prawie pewny, że wierzy w Boga, ale jest w stanie pojąć punkt widzenia Kandice. Też chce odkrywać świat. I może nieposiadanie wszystkich odpowiedzi czyni ich żywymi. Może niewiedza to to, czym jest nadzieja.

 

Nie wie, jak potoczy się sprawa ze Stanford, ale ma nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży. Nie ma też pojęcia, co będzie z jego uczuciami do Deana, ale ma nadzieję, że wreszcie zblakną. Nadzieja to ignorancja, dochodzi do wniosku, ale musi być ona połączona z desperacją albo ludzkość całkiem wymrze.

 

— A czego ty się najbardziej boisz? — pyta Kandice i Sam podejrzewa, że powinien się tego spodziewać .

 

Zastanawia się nad tym poważnie. Czego się boi? Zabija potwory i to jego praca. Ale nawet jeśli o tym myśli, to wie, że to nie jest prawda. Potwory go nie przerażają, nie tak naprawdę, nie tak jak dzieciaki boją się, że jakiś siedzi im pod łóżkiem.

 

Boi się taty? Nie, nie do końca. Może być on onieśmielający, ale Sam już dawno przestał się go obawiać.

 

I nagle go olśniewa.

 

Nie boi się żadnej siły zewnętrznej. Nie, te najgorsze potwory są tam, gdzie zawsze były... wewnątrz niego. Myśli o Deanie i o tym, jak każda chwila na jawie spędzona z jego starszym bratem jest kolejnym testem na samokontrolę.

 

Patrzy na Kandice i daje jej najszczerszą odpowiedź, jakiej prawdopodobnie udzielił w całym swoim życiu:

 

— Siebie.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam jest u siebie w pokoju; siedzi na łóżku i trzyma list ze Stanford, po raz kolejny czytając wypisane na nim słowa. Na zewnątrz jest ciemno, nastała noc, ale koszmary znowu wykradły go ze snu. Wciąż nie wie, co ma zrobić. Czeka na jakąś boską interwencję, znak od Boga czy kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mu powiedzieć, by wyjechał... albo został, dylemat jest nieustanny.

 

Bobby łypie na niego okiem, odkąd Sam dostał list, i chłopak wie, że starszy łowca chciałby, żeby Sam jechał. Nigdy nie powiedział tego głośno i nigdy nie dał tego do zrozumienia, ale to jasne. Ze wszystkich ludzi w życiu Sama to właśnie Bobby jest tym, który najbardziej go wspiera w próbowaniu odejścia od tego stylu życia. Dean to przegrana sprawa, ale Sam zawsze był inny. Zawsze był zbyt delikatny jak na łowcę.

 

Wzdycha i odkłada list. Zbliża się czwarty lipca i na plaży organizowane są pokazy fajerwerków. Zastanawia się, czy Dean będzie chciał iść i czy wybiorą się tam razem, może nawet zapalą coś wcześniej. Ostatnio ich relacja miała się całkiem dobrze i Sam nie wie, czy to coś na stałe, ale w jakiś sposób czuje, że nie. Cokolwiek dzieje się pomiędzy nim a Deanem, ten cichy spokój, który stworzyli — jest skazane na koniec. A kiedy w rodzinie Winchesterów coś się kończy, zawsze wiąże się to z ogniem i wybuchami.

 

Zawsze ma swoją cenę.

 

Ale po raz pierwszy Sam chce żyć w błogiej nieświadomości. Chce czuć nadzieję zamiast być realistycznym. Nie chce roztrząsać wszystkich spraw, chce po prostu pozwolić im iść się ich własną ścieżką, bo tak naprawdę tęsknił za posiadaniem Deana w taki sposób i bez względu na to, co będzie tą końcową ceną, zapłaci ją choćby i tysiąc razy ( _pożądasz go, czyż nie?_ ).

 

Zauważa, że horyzont jaśnieje w blasku wschodzącego słońca, a potem spogląda na zegarek; dochodzi ósma. Musi wstać z łóżka i przygotować się do sklepu. Weekend będzie pełen turystów, więc czeka ich sporo pracy. Wstaje i otwiera okno, wdychając zimne powietrze, które wpada do środka. Jest naprawdę chłodne, ale przy tym parne i lepkie od wilgoci.

 

Na linii horyzontu dostrzega słońce, które wypływa i wynurza się z wodnistego letargu. Ocean zaczyna błyszczeć i lśnić w świetle padających promieni, a Sam odwraca wzrok od tego widoku i podnosi dżinsy z podłogi, by je na siebie włożyć. Kiedy wychodzi z pokoju, dostrzega stojącego Deana, tak jakby czekał na niego cały ranek.

 

— Ee, hej — mówi Sam, nieco zdezorientowany obecnością brata przy swoich drzwiach.

 

— Cześć, młody — odpowiada Dean, a jego głos jest trochę wyższy niż zazwyczaj, nieomal słychać w nim zdenerwowanie. To dziwne, bo Sam nie może przypomnieć sobie, by Dean kiedykolwiek był zdenerwowany. Jego brat jest nie tylko nieustraszony, ale także bezwstydny. Dean mający jakieś wątpliwości — odnoszące się do niego samego czy też nie — to dla Sama coś nowego.

 

— Chciałem tylko, hmm, wziąć coś na ząb i iść do pracy — odzywa się, kiedy Dean nie wykazuje żadnych chęci do rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Jest naprawdę zdziwiony i zastanawia się, czy Dean nie zdążył już zapalić, zanim tu przyszedł.

 

— A, jasne — mamrocze Dean. — No, chciałem tylko wiedzieć, co robisz juto wieczorem, w sensie na czwartego lipca.

 

 _To, co ty_ , prawie odpowiada Sam. Ale nie chce być niegrzeczny. Jest po prostu zdezorientowany, bo Dean nigdy nie pytał o takie rzeczy. Zazwyczaj nie muszą nic mówić ani ustalać, bo jasnym jest, że gdziekolwiek Dean by się nie wybierał, Sam podąży za nim. Zawsze spędzali Dzień Niepodległości razem i Sam nie wie, czemu miałoby się to zmienić, więc Dean musi pytać z jakiegoś innego powodu. Musi pytać, bo planuje coś wyjątkowego, a to jest jeszcze dziwniejsze. Nigdy nie mieli konkretnych planów na czwartego lipca, nie przed Flagstaff. Po tym wydarzeniu, w większości przypadków, po prostu chodzili do barów albo wybierali się na jakieś zatłoczone baseny, słuchając huku eksplozji fajerwerków, słyszanego w całym mieście/miasteczku/innej stercie łajna, na której się zatrzymali.

 

— Nie mam żadnych planów — odpowiada zamiast tego Sam. — Ale na plaży pewnie będą puszczać fajerwerki. Możemy iść zobaczyć.

 

Dean uśmiecha się tak, jakby składał się z miliona watów, i Sam nie do końca rozpoznaje ten uśmiech. Nie jest pewien, czy kiedykolwiek widział tę stronę Deana ( _i co to jest za strona? jak wiele stron ma Dean, których ty wciąż nie znasz?_ ).

 

— Brzmi świetnie — zgadza się Dean — ale co powiedz na to, byśmy poszli tylko ty i ja? Bez Bobby'ego i bez tej laski, z którą się prowadzasz każdego ranka.

 

Sam mruga. Nie miał pojęcia, że Dean wie o Kandice. Zapewne nie jest to dziwne. Przecież to nie tak, że chciał utrzymać to w sekrecie, ale fakt, że Dean ma świadomość, jak wiele czasu ze sobą spędzają, z jakiegoś powodu jest dla Sama drażniący.

 

— Hm — zastanawia się. — A to nie będzie trochę niegrzeczne wobec Bobby'ego, tak go tu zostawić samego?

 

Po części to jest powód, dla którego Sam nie do końca czuje się komfortowo na myśl o byciu sam na sam z Deanem na czwartego lipca. Ale po części nie wie też, czy to jest sensowne. On i Dean, sami, oglądający fajerwerki na plaży? To trochę jak... ( _coś romantycznego_ ). Z drugiej strony Dean nie wspominał nic konkretnie o spędzeniu razem czasu z Samem od miesięcy, prawie od roku. To trochę niespodziewane, ale... nie do końca niechciane.

 

— Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko — zapewnia Dean. — Nasz staruszek nawet nie lubi fajerwerków. No wiesz. Pewnie zechce tu zostać, napić się i obejrzeć paradę w telewizji.

 

Sam nie może temu zaprzeczyć, ale wciąż jest trochę zdezorientowany tym, że Dean dąży do spędzenia trochę czasu sam na sam. To trochę dziwne. Od czasu Flagstaff Dean nie prosił o jakieś spotkania tylko we dwóch i nie był w tej sprawie tak natarczywy, od kiedy byli w szkole.

 

— Yy, no tak — mówi wreszcie Sam wbrew rozsądkowi. — No to dobra.

 

Dean znowu się uśmiecha — tym uśmiechem, który zbija Sama z tropu i jednocześnie sprawia, że chce zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by brat wciąż się tak uśmiechał. Dobrze tak wygląda.

 

Dean odchodzi swoją drogą i już więcej o tym nie rozmawiają. Sam się tym nie przejmuje. Przypuszcza, że to nie jest jakaś wielka sprawa. Wszystko pewnie pójdzie własnym torem. Cokolwiek Dean planuje, pewnie nie jest aż takie złe. Nie ma pojęcia, czemu tak trudno mu w to uwierzyć.

 

Przez resztę dnia trudno mu jest się skupić. Kiedy spotyka się z Kandice po tym, jak opuszcza dom — zamykając drzwi za nietypowo przyjaznym Deanem — orientuje się, że odpływa myślami od rozmowy i zastanawia się, co Dean planuje na następną noc.

 

— Co jest, Wielka Stopo? — pyta Kandice, gdy zauważa, że Sam jej nie słucha.

 

— Mój brat...

 

Sam nie bardzo wie, jak to ubrać w słowa. Co niby ma powiedzieć? Że jest głęboko i bezkreśnie zakochany we własnym bracie i próbuje nie myśleć za dużo o implikacjach, jakie mogą wyniknąć z ich wspólnie spędzonej nocy, sam na sam? Nie wydaje mu się, by Kandice była otwarta na takie rzeczy.

 

— Między mną a moim bratem jest teraz w porządku — decyduje się wreszcie powiedzieć.

 

— To dobrze — odpowiada Kandice. — Ale nie jestem pewna, jaki to ma wpływ na twoje zamyślenie.

 

— Po prostu... — zaczyna i cichnie. — Od dawna tak nie było. Trochę się... oddaliliśmy od siebie. Ale on teraz chce spędzić ze mną Dzień Niepodległości... sam na sam, tylko my dwaj. I nie mam pojęcia dlaczego.

 

— Może chce oczyścić atmosferę — sugeruje dziewczyna.

 

Tak, to miałoby sens. Tyle że Dean nie oczyszcza atmosfery. Winchesterowie nie oczyszczają atmosfery. Pozwalają, by atmosfera stała się ciężka, ciemna i zanieczyszczona urazami, gniewem oraz kłamstwami, a potem, kiedy stężenie staje się zbyt duże, zapalają zapałkę i patrzą, jak ten cały bałagan staje w płomieniach. Walczą, kłócą się i próbują wpuścić nowe powietrze do pokoju, które zastąpi złą atmosferę. Ale to nie działa, nie do końca; atmosfera nigdy nie jest do końca czysta. Rany ciągle się jątrzą.

 

Może próbują oczyścić powietrze poprzez polowanie na potwory albo zabijanie ich, Sam nie jest pewien. Wie tylko, że każdy z nich ma sporo blizn, tych psychicznych i tych fizycznych ( _czujesz te kły na swoim karku i widzisz te oczy, te przerażająco ludzkie oczy_ ). Nawet przez sekundę nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że Dean chciałby spędzić jutrzejszą noc na rozdrapywaniu starych ran i wywlekaniu rożnych rzeczy z przeszłości. Chodzi o coś innego, jest tego pewien.

 

— Kiedyś coś mi powiedział — mówi nagle. — Że nie chce już się bać.

 

— Nikt nie chce — szydzi Kandice.

 

— Tylko że... zastanawiam się, co miał na myśli. On niczego się nie boi.

 

Sam nie jest pewien, czemu jej o tym opowiada, ale jeśli by tego nie zrobił, to chyba by eksplodował.

 

— Wszyscy się czegoś boją.

 

— Tak — odpowiada z niedowierzaniem. — To chyba prawda.

 

*

 

Następny dzień mu się dłuży. To wydaje się aż niemożliwe, by do południa dzień ciągnął się jeszcze bardziej. Sam jest nerwowy i bardziej niespokojny, od kiedy Dean opuścił dom wczesnym rankiem i jeszcze nie wrócił; cały czas kręci młynka palcami. Tego dnia sklepy na molo są zamknięte, więc nie musi iść do pracy. Ma tylko pół jointa, którego wypalił po obudzeniu się, ale schował go, gdy zorientował się, że narkotyk czyni go jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanym.

 

Bobby kręci się po domu, przygotowując różne rzeczy na grilla w ramach obiadu. Najwidoczniej zjedzą w domu, zanim on i Dean pójdą na fajerwerki. Co jest jednak tylko przypuszczeniem Sama, bo Dean tak naprawdę nie powiedział mu, dokąd się wybierają.

 

Spędza cały dzień na kanapie, na przemian nerwowo rozmyślając nad tym, co się wydarzy ( _może po prostu potrzebuje spędzić kilka chwil ze swoim bratem. może po prostu tego chce. minęło już trochę czasu. a może chce ciebie. nie rób sobie tego_ ), i czytając jakieś przypadkowe książki, które wpadną mu w ręce. Kolejne godziny jakimś cudem mijają jedna za drugą i kiedy Dean wchodzi przez drzwi kilka minut po piątej, Sam czuje gwałtowny napływ strachu i podekscytowania.

 

— Potrzebujesz pomocy z tymi burgerami, Bobby? — pyta Dean, przechodząc obok Sama i czochrając mu włosy. Sam odpycha rękę, ale nie może powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem, który rozkwita mu na twarzy.

 

Podąża za dwoma starszymi łowcami na tyły domu. Bobby ustawia grill, a Dean stoi blisko niego. Rozmawiają o innych grillach z okazji czwartego lipca; tych, kiedy John był obecny, albo tych, które Sam ledwo pamięta. Chłopak wyłącza się z konwersacji, woli słuchać znajomego brzmienia ich głosów, niż przysłuchiwać się wypowiadanym słowom.

 

Zwraca oczy ku horyzontowi, tak jak zwykle. Nie widzi całego oceanu, jako że dom zasłania większość pola widzenia, ale słońce zachodzi, a kolor nieba powoli przechodzi z czystego błękitu w ciemną szarość. Chmury najbliższe słońcu mają najróżniejsze odcienie pomarańczowego i różowego, są fioletowe na brzegach i rozpływają się na połaci popielatego nieba. Słyszy wodę, gdy uderza falami o brzeg, i mimo że powietrze jest przesycone zapachem potraw z grilla, to wciąż jest w stanie wyczuć woń oceanu, tę delikatną słoną nutę, która zawsze tu jest.

 

Odwraca głowę z powrotem do grilla. Bobby stoi gdzieś z boku, sącząc swoje piwo i śmiejąc się z czegoś, co powiedział Dean, który trzyma szpatułkę. Brat stoi w takim miejscu, że pomarańczowy blask zachodzącego słońca oświetla go silną łuną, choć na boku jego ciała widać kilka ciemnych plam; drzewa rosną gdzieś niedaleko i rzucają cień na skórę Deana. Jednak jego oczy są dokładnie widoczne, lśnią zielenią w wieczornym blasku słońca i marszczą się lekko w kącikach, kiedy się uśmiecha.

 

Niespodziewanie zalewa go poczucie, że nie chce stąd wyjeżdżać, nie chce stracić tego momentu. Chce, by Dean się uśmiechał i żeby Bobby się śmiał, i nawet jeśli ma to znaczyć, że Sam będzie ciągle cierpiał, to w porządku. Zapłaciłby tę cenę za ich szczęście, naprawdę mógłby to zrobić.

 

— Więc, Sam — mówi Bobby, wyrywając go z jego myśli — co masz zamiar robić, jak skończysz szkołę?

 

Dean zwraca ku nim głowę i unosi brwi, zaskoczony dziwnością tego pytania. Sam wie dlaczego. Dla Deana nie ma o czym mówić. Sam dostanie świadectwo (lepsze niż Deanowe) i będzie polował tak długo, aż znajdą to, co zabiło mamę. Według niego nic innego nie miałoby sensu i Sam marszczy brwi ze smutkiem, bo wciąż nie może powstrzymać się przed wyciąganiem listu ze Stanford i czytaniem go raz za razem.

 

— Hmm — odpowiada. Nie wie, o co Bobby pyta, przecież musi zdawać sobie sprawę, że Sam nie może tak po prostu iść na uniwersytet, nawet gdyby zdecydował, że chce. — Może znajdę jakąś szkołę internetową czy coś.

 

Dean się odwraca, więc Sam wzrusza ramionami, patrząc na Bobby'ego. Starszy łowca wzdycha, a Dean wydaje się spokojniejszy. Jeśli Bobby chciał, by Sam powiedział o tym Deanowi właśnie teraz, to najwyraźniej nie wie nic o Winchesterach. Sam nie powie bratu, dopóki naprawdę nie postanowi, że chce jechać, ale nie ma pojęcia, kiedy będzie zdolny do podjęcia tej decyzji.

 

Winchesterowie nie oczyszczają atmosfery.

 

Dean obwieszcza, że burgery są już gotowe, i zaczynają nakładać je na talerze. Zjedzą w pokoju słonecznym, w tej zakurzonej i nieużywanej części domu, którą Bobby próbował wyczyścić przez cały dzień. Sam wchodzi do pomieszczenia i rozgląda się, po raz pierwszy robiąc to uważnie. Zachód słońca obmywa ściany i wnętrze ciepłym złotawym światłem, ale wyraźnie widać, że w pokoju nikt nie mieszka na stałe.

 

Stół obiadowy jest najczystszy, cały ze szkła wypolerowanego na błysk przez Bobby'ego. Biała rama zardzewiała w kilku miejscach i gdzieniegdzie się wyszczerbiła, tak że widać brązowy metal pod spodem. Czarne krzesła, wyglądające na żelazne, ozdobiono na oparciach skomplikowanymi wzorami z kwiatów i cierni. Siedziska są zużyte i ponadgryzane przez mole, w kilku miejscach rozdarte, bo przez lata nie miał się kto nimi zająć.

 

Podłogę zamieciono, ale nie do końca. Widać szlaki w miejscach, po których przejeżdżała miotła, i cienką warstwę kurzu. Z sufitu zwieszają się rośliny we wzorzystych doniczkach, które tak bardzo pokryte są kurzem, że ledwie widać ich zdobienia. Rośliny są brązowe, prawie czarne; od dawna martwe, kiedy tak wiszą smętnie.

 

Ale dźwięk śmiechu Bobby'ego i Deana, zapach jedzenia i wieczorne słońce... to wszystko sprawia, że w pokoju zaczyna tlić się życie ( _może zatem to jest to, czego potrzebujesz, jedzenie i światło słoneczne, i rodzina, i te wszystkie zepsute miejsca, które zostaną naprawione. och, chłopcze, wiesz, że to nieprawda. nie możesz uciec przed tym, co jest wewnątrz ciebie_ ). Sam rozkłada talerze, a Dean zajmuje się serwetkami i sztućcami.

 

Sam przygląda się stołowi: wołowe burgery na talerzach, świeżo upieczone bułeczki, które kupili w piekarni na molo, butelki keczupu i musztardy, chrupiące brązowe ziemniaki pieczone w kawałkach i jedna mała sałatka w niebieskiej misce, dodana jakby po namyśle. Wszystko jest stuprocentowo amerykańskie, myśli Sam, nawet serwetki mają czerwone, białe i niebieskie paski. Uważa to za zabawne, że świętują w kraju, w którym ledwie się pokazują. Ciągle zmieniają miasta, żyją na celowniku władz, za wszelką cenę unikają policji i służb socjalnych. Są więźniami, uchodźcami, prawdziwymi przestępcami. Ich najgorszym wrogiem są prawdopodobnie ci sami ludzie, których dotyczy dzisiejsze święto ( _dom, słodki dom_ ), ale nie mówi tego na głos.

 

Ironicznie czy nie, to jest czas dla rodziny i czas na zabawę. Sam nie ma zamiaru tego psuć. Nie chodzi o Amerykę, chodzi o niego, o Deana, o Bobby'ego, jedyną rodzinę, jaką kiedykolwiek miał.

 

— Więc idziecie z Samem pooglądać fajerwerki? — pyta Bobby.

 

Sam nic nie mówi, bo nie wie, co będą robili. Ale Dean się _rumieni_. Sam przysięga na Boga, że jego brat jest cały czerwony, a nigdy wcześniej go takiego nie widział. Potem się uśmiecha — tym uśmiechem promiennym jak słońce, który zbił Sama z tropu dzisiejszego ranka.

 

— Tak — mówi Dean. — Idziemy na plażę trochę popatrzeć, ale zastanawiałem się, czy nie ma gdzieś w pobliżu jakiegoś bardziej ustronnego miejsca. Nie bardzo chcę się mieszać w ten tłum.

 

— A, tak — odpowiada Bobby. — Jest taka mała plaża, dosyć prywatna, jakąś milę na północ stąd. Nie za blisko fajerwerków, ale za to będziecie sami. Możecie pożyczyć samochód, jeśli chcecie jechać.

 

Umysł Sama szaleje na myśl, że będzie z Deanem sam na sam na prywatnej plaży pod fajerwerkami. Czuje się tak, jakby spełniało się jedno z jego chorych marzeń, i nie ma pojęcia, jak się do tego ustosunkować. Więc po prostu wyłącza się. Dziwnie zarozumiała postawa Deana i świadomość, że przez całą noc będzie próbował zapanować nad swoimi popieprzonymi pragnieniami, uderza Sama od wewnątrz i odrętwienie niespostrzeżenie znowu skrada się do jego ciała.

 

Staje się przygnębiony, bo czy właśnie takie jest teraz jego życie? Tylko w połowie cieszy się z towarzystwa Deana, ponieważ jest ono w takim samym stopniu torturą, jak wytchnieniem? Będzie musiał ciągle przypominać sobie, że jest chory jak jasny gwint, żeby nie pójść za głosem swoich nienormalnych popędów? Spogląda w dół, przez taflę szkła na stole.

 

Przez środek podłogi w nasłonecznionym pokoju biegnie duża szczelina, która przecina płytki; kolejna oznaka tego, jak bardzo nieużywane i niekochane było to pomieszczenie. I nie ma znaczenia, jak długo by je czyścili i porządkowali oraz jak długo staraliby się przywrócić je do życia, to pękniecie wciąż by tu było ( _połamane i popsute rzeczy zostają połamane i popsute. nie ma ucieczki od tego, co jest wewnątrz ciebie_ ).

 

— Co myślisz, Sammy? — pyta Dean.

 

Kiedy Sam spogląda w górę i widzi uszczęśliwiony uśmiech Deana, czuje się jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony. Ale i tak uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi.

 

— Super — mówi, mając nadzieję, że jego głos brzmi wystarczająco podekscytowanie.

 

Dean uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, a oczy marszczą mu się w kącikach. W tym uśmiechu jest pewne ciepło, na które Sam nie jest odporny, więc lód, który zakradł się do jego żył, powoli topnieje. Ale w brzuchu wciąż czuje ciężki kamień.

 

Tonie, z wolna.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Po tym, jak pozmywali po obiedzie, Dean praktycznie zaciąga Sama do samochodu, który pożyczył im Bobby. Otrzymuje wskazówki od starszego łowcy i ruszają z piskiem opon. Jadą na prywatną plażę, gdzie prawie cały czas (albo i bez przerwy) będą sami. Sam czuje, że zaczyna panikować. Jedyną rzeczą, dzięki której się kontroluje, to bycie przy ludziach albo strach, że mógłby go przyłapać Bobby.

 

Ale teraz, z nieograniczonym dostępem do Deana, kiedy pieprzone fajerwerki będą wybuchały im nad głowami — to dla Sama i jego samokontroli za dużo. Przygryza wnętrza swoich policzków, aż może poczuć smak krwi. Drapie się nerwowo po bliznach na karku i zastanawia się, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby te kły dokończyły to, co zaczęły.

 

Nie rozmawiają podczas jazdy. Dean włącza cicho jakieś taśmy z klasyką rocka i uchyla szyby, posyłając Samowi ten cholerny uśmiech, i Sam jest kompletnie zgubiony. Czy nie unikali siebie nawzajem przez kilka ostatnich tygodni? Dean ledwie na niego patrzył. Ale najwyraźniej jego brat przeszedł jakąś dziwną transformację, bo Sam nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego uśmiechu, ale im dłużej na niego patrzy, tym trudniej mu trzymać się w ryzach ( _ale i tak byś go chciał, prawda? Deana. mógłby cię nienawidzić, a ty i tak myślałbyś, że słońce wschodzi i zachodzi wraz z nim_ ). Nie umie tego pojąć.

 

Nie wie nawet, czemu próbuje. Dean oczywiście przeszedł jakąś psychiczną przemianę i najprawdopodobniej kiedy Sam męczył się z różnymi sprawami, Dean miał do czynienia ze swoimi własnymi. Sama frustruje to, że nie wie, do jakich wniosków doszedł jego brat, i przede wszystkim to, że nie ma pojęcia, co właściwie było jego zmartwieniem.

 

Wie tylko, że im dłużej Dean się tak do niego uśmiecha, tym słabsza staje się jego determinacja, co jest niebezpieczne dla wszystkich zainteresowanych.

 

Ale nie prosi Deana, by się zatrzymał albo zawrócił. W jakimś stopniu jest podekscytowany — i to chyba jest jeszcze gorsze. Tęsknił za byciem z Deanem sam na sam, bez względu na to, jak trudno jest mu utrzymać nad sobą kontrolę. Prędzej pozwoli swoim tłumionym pragnieniom na to, by go złamały, niż czegokolwiek Deanowi odmówi.

 

Kiedy zatrzymują się na plaży, Sam próbuje otrząsnąć się ze swojego melancholijnego nastroju, starając się dorównać Deanowi w jego entuzjazmie. Średnio mu się to udaje, ale kiedy Dean pyta go, czy jest podekscytowany, daje radę wykrzesać z siebie wystarczająco przekonujący uśmiech.

 

Wychodzą z samochodu, Dean wyjmuje z bagażnika duża papierową torbę i udają się w kierunku plaży. Niebo jest już prawie całkiem czarne, choć wciąż pobrzmiewa fioletem po niedawnym zachodzie słońca. Widać kilka innych samochodów na parkingu, a Sam dostrzega kilka osób rozsianych na plaży i rozłożonych na ręcznikach oraz jedną parę pływająca wśród fal.

 

Widok innych ludzi sprawia, że Sam czuje się mniej nerwowo, i kiedy podchodzą bliżej wody, znaczna część jego niedawnego strachu mija. Czego tak właściwie się bał? To tylko to, co zazwyczaj robią. Jest czwarty lipca. Ta noc zawsze była dla nich wyjątkowa. Nie musi się tym zadręczać. Przesadza, dobrze o tym wie. Jest zmęczony, ma za dużo rzeczy na głowie. Nieumyślnie zrzucił te uczucia na Deana, chociaż nie powinien tego robić.

 

Chociaż Dean też zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie, co w tej sytuacji w niczym Samowi nie pomaga.

 

— Ee, znaczy się... W sensie, czemu to robimy? — pyta Sam, kiedy wybrali już miejsce do siedzenia na piasku i oglądania pokazu fajerwerków.

 

— O co ci chodzi, Sammy? Jest czwarty lipca! Myślałem, że moglibyśmy poświętować — odpowiada Dean z uśmiechem, który nagle rzednie, a brwi ściągają się w czymś na kształt smutku. — Lubiłeś je... fajerwerki.

 

( _lubiłeś fajerwerki. przed tym, jak się zakochałeś. przed Flagstaff. przed wilkami, przed bliznami i przed tymi oczami. ale nie możesz dać mu tego „przed”, prawda? nie możesz tego cofnąć, żadnej z tych rzeczy. nie możesz uciec przed tym, co jest wewnątrz ciebie_ ).

 

Sam czuje się jak dupek. Siedzi tutaj i zamartwia się o siebie samego, a kompletnie nie myśli o uczuciach Deana. Kompletnie się pogubił. Bycie w pobliżu Deana jest dezorientujące i zbyt przytłaczające, a kiedy są sami, ledwo może myśleć. I to właśnie Sam sprawia, że to wszystko tak się komplikuje. Dean próbuje tylko spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim bratem. Chore pragnienia Sama popychają go do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie umiałby nawet odpokutować.

 

— Wybacz — mruczy Sam. — Chyba po prostu mięło trochę czasu.

 

— Taa — zgadza się Dean — ale to się zmieni. Już się nie boję.

 

— Czego? — pyta, zaskoczony.

 

Dean spogląda na niego i znów jego twarz wyraża coś pokrewnego smutkowi. Ale usta ma wykrzywione w uśmiechu, różowe wargi ściągają się nieco w kącikach. Wygląda na zdecydowanego, tak jakby pogodził się z pewnym przeznaczeniem, choć Sam nie ma pojęcia, o co może chodzić. To irytujące.

 

— Niczego.

 

Sam nie umie znaleźć na to odpowiedzi, czując się jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowanym tym, że nie wie, z czego wynika postawa Deana. Czemu tak nagle chce być z Samem sam na sam? I czego bał się wcześniej, choć już przestał? Oczywiście mógłby go o to spytać ale to donikąd by go nie doprowadziłoby. Jeśli jest coś, co się nigdy w Deanie nie zmieni, to z pewnością fakt, że nie lubi rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach. Cokolwiek by to nie było, najwidoczniej już sobie z tym poradził.

 

Osiada wokół nich cisza, a niebo zaczyna stopniowo ciemnieć.

 

Pierwsze fajerwerki pojawiają się o ósmej, a Dean wypuszcza cichy okrzyk, po czym chwyta papierową torbę, którą przyniósł ze sobą, i wyjmuje jej zawartość.

 

— Masz — mówi, podając paczkę Samowi.

 

Zimne ognie. Dean przyniósł im cholerne zimne ognie. To dziecinne i głupie, ale Sam, uśmiechając się szeroko, rozrywa cienkie opakowanie z kartonu i wyszarpuje dwie pałeczki, po czym podaje jedną Deanowi.

 

Dean wyciąga z kieszeni swoją zapalniczkę Zippo i zapala oba zimne ognie. Sam wyciąga rękę przed siebie i patrzy na fruwające iskierki. Spogląda na Deana, który trzyma swój zbyt blisko twarzy. Jasne światło rzuca cienie na jego twarz i sprawia, że zielone oczy chłopaka połyskują ciepło. Obserwuje Sama z jakimiś emocjami, których młodszy chłopak nie umie do końca zidentyfikować, ale tym razem nie pozwala, by go to martwiło. Nie może ofiarować Deanowi przeszłości. Ale może ofiarować mu chwilę obecną.

 

Nagle Sam dostrzega siebie samego, zawsze wpatrzonego w starszego brata, światło swojego życia. Dostrzega siebie — w każdym momencie, przy każdej przepaści — stojącego właśnie tu: zapatrzonego w brata, tak jakby ten był całym jego światem, w te butelkowozielone oczy ( _każda wersja ciebie kochała każdą wersję jego. słodkie, choć pokręcone. słodko-gorzkie, w najlepszym wypadku_ ). I chce to zatrzymać, zatrzymać to, co wydaje mu się głęboką wiedzą o sobie samym. Kocha Deana, od kiedy zaczął oddychać, i jeśli to wszystko, co może istnieć ( _dyszenie, dławienie się i błaganie o tlen_ ), to weźmie to. Wszystko, co będzie mu wolno wziąć.

 

Fajerwerki strzelają coraz bardziej, a zimne ognie gasną. Sam wyjmuje kolejne dwa i podaje jeden Deanowi. Ten zapala je, ale wciąż wpatruje się w Sama i nagle stoją bardzo blisko siebie ( _absolutnie za blisko. nie rób tego teraz, proszę. wszystko zniszczysz_ ) Dean łapie jego spojrzenie, a Sam nigdy wcześniej nie widział go takiego. To niepokojące, ale to _Dean_ , a przecież powierzyłby mu swoje życie. Więc nie cofa się, nawet jeśli taka bliskość sprawia, że wariuje. Stoi niezachwianie, utrzymując wzrok brata.

 

— Pamiętasz, co tata mawiał za każdym razem, gdy baliśmy się jakiegoś potwora? — pyta Dean. Musi mówić głośno, przekrzyczeć huk fajerwerków, który staje się coraz bardziej głośny. Sam sądzi, że zbliża się finał. Powinni go obejrzeć. Ale nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku od Deana.

 

— Nie ma się czego bać poza samym strachem — powtarza Sam. To jedno z ulubionych powiedzeń taty, które stanowiło maksymę ich dzieciństwa. Nie była to porada, lecz zasada.

 

— Racja — mówi Dean, kiwając głową. Oblizuje usta, a Sam obserwuje ten ruch, niezdolny do oderwania wzroku od warg Deana.

 

Pokaz fajerwerków definitywnie osiągnie zaraz punkt kulminacyjny, wystrzały stają się szybsze, a światła jaśniejsze.

 

— Czego się boisz, Sam? — pyta Dean, przebijając się przed huk.

 

( _jego. potworów. wszystkiego. siebie samego_ )

 

Sam nie ma szansy odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Nie ma nawet szansy, by otworzyć usta i spróbować coś powiedzieć. Dean jest blisko, jest zbyt blisko, a potem jego usta są na ustach Sama.

 

Dean go całuje. Sam kompletnie nie słyszy ryku ostatnich fajerwerków, bo Dean go całuje. Sam oddaje pocałunek. Oczywiście, że oddaje. Nieoddanie go byłoby haniebne, byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Nawet gdyby przekrzywiła się oś ziemi i wszystko, co znał, roztrzaskałoby się na kawałki, i tak oddawałby pocałunek.

 

Nagle Dean się cofa.

 

— Przepraszam, Sammy — mówi miękko.

 

Za co? Za pocałowanie go? Czy za kazirodztwo? Sam powinien czuć się teraz przeszczęśliwy, powinien stać tu teraz i mówić Deanowi, że dostaje wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciał, bo tak właśnie jest.

 

Ale nie potrafi. Czuje tylko odrętwienie. Ma suche, opuchnięte wargi i nie wie, co robić.

 

— W porządku — odpowiada zamiast tego.

 

Tyle że nie jest.

 

*

 

Sam nie bardzo wie, jak wrócili do domu i jak dostał się do swojej sypialni. Ale jest w swoim pokoju, teraz przepełnionym ciemnością; jego wargi mrowią na wspomnienie ust Deana. Szalone, dzikie i kurewsko kłopotliwe. Nie taki był plan. Nigdy, _przenigdy_ , takie coś nie miało się stać. Sam miał zachować wszystko w sekrecie i zabrać go ze sobą do grobu. Ale wszystko, o czym może teraz myśleć, to _jakim cudem to przeoczył?_

 

Dean też to czuł, prawdopodobnie już od jakiegoś czasu, a Sam był kompletnie ślepy. Absolutnie i skończenie ślepy. Tylko że jest idiotą, bo to nie powinno się liczyć. Nie powinno się liczyć, jak do tego doszło i dlaczego. Powinien być szczęśliwy, że to się w ogóle stało. Wszystkie te rzeczy, których tak się bał, nie powinny być już straszne.

 

Ale...

 

Nie może nic poradzić na to, że czuje się _zdradzony_.

 

To miało być brzemię Sama ( _nie rób z siebie męczennika, chłopcze_ ). On był tym chorym. On był tym, który czul coś złego ( _twoje brzemię, twoja miłość_ ). Dean nie był... nie jest zobligowany do odwzajemniania tych uczuć. A nawet gdyby je odwzajemniał, to przecież ma nad sobą żelazną kontrolę. Powinien... powinien się powstrzymać, bo nie mogą tego robić.

 

Ktoś puka do drzwi i po chwili do pokoju wchodzi Dean.

 

Sam nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy wracali. Dean oczywiście był cały w nerwach, napięty i ledwie się kontrolował. Ale Sam nie wiedział, co zrobić albo jak go uspokoić. Wciąż nie wie, co ma czuć.

 

— Przepraszam, Sammy — mówi Dean drżącym głosem, tak jakby płakał, przez co Sam czuje się jeszcze gorzej. — Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że już wariowałem. Wiem, że to popieprzone, ale...

 

— Czemu teraz? — pyta Sam i to rzeczywiście jest pytanie, które chce zadać. Ledwo rozmawiali ze sobą kilka tygodni temu. Więc czemu teraz? Co się zmieniło? — Znaczy... Wcześniej ledwo ze sobą gadaliśmy i...

 

— Wtedy na molo. — Dean wzdycha, tak jakby przyznawał się do czegoś wielkiego. — Gdy zniknąłem za arkadami z tą dziewczyną. Ona... ee, chyba nie bardzo chcesz znać szczegóły. Ale kiedy, mhm... kiedy skończyłem, wykrzyknąłem twoje imię.

 

Och.

 

Nagle wiele rzeczy wskazuje na swoje miejsce. I Sam, znowu, nie może uwierzyć, że wcześniej tego nie dostrzegał. Teraz wszystko wydaje się takie oczywiste. Może gdyby zauważył to wcześniej, mógłby to powstrzymać ( _kazirodztwo jest złe_ ). Ale kogo próbuje nabrać? Nie mógłby tego powstrzymać, tak jak nie zrobił tego dzisiejszej nocy i tak jak nigdy tego nie zrobi, jeśli dojdzie do takiej sytuacji ponownie. To jest złe. Chore. Ale to jest wszystko, czego zawsze pragnął.

 

— Bzikowałem — kontynuuje Dean. — Znaczy... Miałem te... pragnienia już od jakiegoś czasu, ale sądziłem, że po prostu przeminą, no nie? Nie myślałem, że to jakaś wielka sprawa. Ale potem stało się to na molo i pomyślałem, że najlepiej byłoby stworzyć między nami dystans. Ale ty byłeś taki nieszczęśliwy, a ja nie chciałem, żebyś za wszystko winił siebie, więc pomyślałem, że mógłbym to wszystko zepchnąć na bok. Bałem się, co się mogło stać, gdybyś się o tym kiedykolwiek dowiedział. Ale im bardziej cię chciałem, tym mniej mogłem z tym wytrzymać. Już byłem zmęczony tym ciągłym strachem przed konsekwencjami. Domyślałem się, że potem mnie znienawidzisz, ale nie mogłem... nie mogłem nie zrobić _niczego_. I stwierdziłem, że twoja nienawiść byłaby najlepsza. Łatwiejsza, no nie? Nie musiałbym...

 

Urywa, a Samowi przychodzi do głowy, że to najdłuższa przemowa Deana dotycząca jego emocji, jaką słyszał, ale wciąż czuje się zdradzony. Oto widzi Deana, który przyznaje się, że nie umiał się kontrolować. Miał szczęście, że Sam czuł to samo. Co, jeśli rzeczywiście by go znienawidził? ( _nawet nie zaczynaj obwiniać go za twoje błędy. dał ci dokładnie to, czego chciałeś_ ). Myśli, że ta wypowiedź to tylko wyjątek, ale wciąż jest zaskoczony. Poziom szczerości Deana jest niesamowity. Ale Sam wciąż nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony po prostu by tego chciał. Ale z drugiej — to złe. I... i... Tyle że te wymówki stają się coraz słabsze. Chce tego, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jest to pokręcone. Chce tego aż za bardzo i jest zmęczony powstrzymywaniem się, by nie sięgnąć po to, czego chce.

 

— Zaskoczyłeś mnie — przyznaje Sam. — Ale... ja czuję to samo.

 

Nie tak powinien się czuć, przyznając się do tego. Nie ma wrażenia, jakby mu spadł kamień z serca. Ale Dean się uśmiecha i to prawie wystarcza.

 

— Więc chcesz spróbować... tego? Nas? — pyta.

 

Trzy tygodnie temu wizja tej rozmowy tylko skłoniłaby Sama do szyderczego parsknięcia. Wcześniej to była głupia fantazja, mrzonka, coś, co — miał nadzieję — wyblaknie i przeminie. Teraz to jest realne, ale wciąż nie ma pojęcia, jak dokładnie do tego doszło.

 

— Tak — mówi cicho Sam. — Chcę.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dziwne, jak bardzo jedna dobra rzecz może zepchnąć wszystko, co złe, na dalszy plan. Sam nadal nie próbuje tego zrozumieć. Nie próbuje zrozumieć tego nowo odkrytego zadowolenia, bo gdyby spróbował, mógłby je zniszczyć. Po tygodniach odrętwienia, ciągłego lęku i całkowitego przygnębienia wreszcie czuje się lekki i szczęśliwy.

 

Ma klapki na oczach i widzi tylko Deana. Wszystkie te poprzednie zmartwienia: wilkołaki, list ze Stanford, to wszystko zblakło. Ma Deana. O co miałby się martwić?

 

Po ich rozmowie Dean znowu go pocałował i z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem stanowczy cynizm Sama odchodził coraz dalej ( _to jest złe. i co z tego, do kurwy? to chore. kto tak powiedział? kazirodztwo. taa, olej to, kurwa_ ). Ma wrażenie, że jest razem z Deanem w mydlanej bańce szczęścia, z której nie chce wychodzić.

 

Przemiana z braci w... kogoś więcej w zasadzie nie jest aż tak osobliwa, jak się spodziewał. Kilka pierwszych pocałunków jest dziwnych, jasne. Ale robi się coraz łatwiej, coraz naturalniej, a Sam czuje się tak, jakby wygrał na loterii. Głos z tylu głowy podpowiada mu, że to nie może trwać wiecznie, że to tylko tymczasowe, ale ignoruje go. Wreszcie ma tę jedną rzecz, o której sądził, że nigdy jej nie dostanie, i jest szczęśliwy.

 

Dean też jest szczęśliwy. Wpadł w pieprzoną ekstazę. Bez przerwy się do Sama uśmiecha i mówi mu takie rzeczy, które wprawiają go w zakłopotanie, co powinno być dziwne, powinno być wielką zmianą paradygmatu, ale właśnie to Sam wyobrażał sobie, odkąd pamięta. Tak jakby był aktorem, który odkrywa rolę, do jakiej przygotowywał się, od kiedy pierwszy raz spojrzał na Deana i zorientował się, że ma problem — ale to już nie jest problem. A jeśli nawet, to nie jest to już tylko jego problem, ale także Deana.

 

— Co chcesz dziś porobić, Sammy? — pyta Dean, wchodząc do jego pokoju, co stało się jego zwyczajem w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni. Sam nie może powiedzieć, że mu to przeszkadza.

 

Wszystko przypomina wicher. Zmienia się bardzo szybko, prawie niemożliwie. Dean zagarnął cały świat Sama i wstrząsnął jego fundamentami. Zmienił wszystkie zasady. Nie, nie tylko zasady — zmienił całą grę. Sam po części chce panikować i świrować, chce to zatrzymać. Ale o wiele bardziej chce po prostu cieszyć się tą chwilą. Jasne, to wydarzyło się szybko, prawie zbyt szybko, by to zrozumieć, ale byłby kłamcą, gdyby powiedział, że mu się to nie podoba.

 

— Plaża? — mówi, wstając z łóżka. — Jeszcze tutaj nie pływaliśmy.

 

— No dobra, ale co powiesz na prywatną plażę? Moglibyśmy spędzić trochę czasu _sam na sam_. — Dean uśmiecha się i mruga. Sam dla zasady przewraca oczami, ale serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej.

 

Tylko się całowali. Sam oczywiście wyobrażał sobie wszystko inne, ale myślenie a robienie to dwie różne rzeczy. Całowanie, jak sądzi, jest miłe i całkiem mu się podoba, ale o tym da się zapomnieć. Mogą to zamieść pod dywan, tę ich relację. Jeśli ( _kiedy_ ) zaczną żałować swojej decyzji, mogą stłumić swoje poczucie winy, przypominając sobie, że tylko się całowali.

 

Sam wie, że to nierealna idea. Oczywiście, że Dean będzie chciał czegoś więcej. On też tego chce. Jest po prostu zdenerwowany i niepewny. Ma silne przeczucie, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Jeśli posuną się o krok dalej, jeśli będą nadzy i cali pokryci potem, wtedy nie będzie odwrotu. Tej granicy nie da się z powrotem nakreślić, gdy zostanie już przekroczona.

 

— Jasne — odpowiada wbrew sobie. — Pójdę się tylko spakować.

 

Odchodzi korytarzem, oddalając się od Deana. Ma zawroty głowy. Z całych sił próbuje po prostu cieszyć się tym wszystkim, ale za każdym razem, kiedy myśli o tym, co on i Dean robią, czuje się przytłoczony. To stało się _tak szybko_. Ale jest fantastycznie. To jak spełnienie się marzeń. Tyle że Sam wciąż nie wie, co ma z tym zrobić. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie miało to znaczenia, bo wszystko było tylko w jego głowie. Teraz to rzeczywistość.

 

Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju, prędko przebiera się w spodenki plażowe, spychając wszystkie myśli na bok, bo jest zdecydowany cieszyć się dniem.

 

Wraca do salonu i nagle staje się bardzo świadomy swojego ciała. Dean widział go bez koszulki setki razy, ale teraz wszystko jest inne. Jest pomiędzy nimi coś, czego nie było wcześniej.

 

Tak jak oczekiwał, oczy Deana skupiają się na nagiej klatce piersiowej Sama, kiedy ten wchodzi do pokoju. To trochę dziwne, bo dostrzegał, jak Dean dawniej patrzył w ten sposób na kobiety, wgapiając się bezwstydnie w ich piersi. Sam ich nie ma, ale za to może pochwalić się muskularnym torsem, który dla Deana może być równie atrakcyjny. Najdziwniejsze jednak jest to, że i wcześniej Dean musiał tak na niego patrzeć. Całkiem niedawno musiał nastąpić taki moment, gdy Dean spojrzał na Sama z tą surową żądzą, pełną poczucia winy, a on był tego całkowicie nieświadomy.

 

Teraz wszystko jest oczywiste. Ale nie ma co rozmyślać nad czymś, czego i tak teraz nie zmieni, więc stara się nie analizować tego zanadto.

 

Dean zdejmuje t-shirt. Od rana nosi spodenki plażowe, bo mył samochód Bobby'ego. Sam krótko taksuje go wzrokiem. Zawsze lubił swojego brata bez koszulki, ale nie przez pożądanie do niego (chociaż to też), ale dlatego, że Dean bez przerwy był bezwstydnie pewny siebie. Sam wątpi, by wiedział, co w ogóle znaczy słowo „wstydliwy”. Jest piękny i dobrze o tym wie, co jest imponujące, a jego piękno tylko zwiększa się, gdy zdejmuje ubrania.

 

Ta pewność siebie staje się jeszcze silniejsza, tak jakby Dean robił to na pokaz; jest wystarczająco piękny, by był to pewien rodzaj sztuki, ale nie zachowuje się sprośnie, więc dla nikogo nie będzie to niezręczne. Po prostu jest na co popatrzeć. Dean ma piękne ciało, silne i duże, ale delikatne i miękkie tam, gdzie trzeba. A Sam teraz ma pozwolenie na to, by dotykać całej tej skóry, co jest głęboko niepokojące w najlepszy możliwy sposób.

 

— Masz zamiar gapić się na mój tyłek przez cały dzień, Wielka Stopo? Czy pójdziemy popływać?

 

— A mogę i to, i to? — pyta Sam, a Dean szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu, przesadnie kołysząc biodrami, gdy wychodzi z domu. Sam śmieje się i po raz kolejny jest zaskoczony tym, jakie to wszystko jest proste.

 

Tak jakby flirtowanie było tylko kolejnym krokiem w ich zwyczajowym przekomarzaniu się. Mija nerwowość, którą czuł jeszcze przed minutą. Co by się nie stało z nim i Deanem, będzie dobrze. To jest to, czego zawsze chciał. Nie ma zamiaru tego kwestionować.

 

Wsiadają do samochodu, sycząc w reakcji na gorąco skórzanego obicia, i powoli się relaksują. Dean na tylnym siedzeniu położył przenośną minilodówkę, a także małą brązową paczkę, o której Sam nie chce za wiele myśleć.

 

Dzień jest ładny. Świeci słońce, niebo barwi się na niebiesko, a fale są spokojne. Setki ludzi kręcą się po głównej plaży, a molo zapełnia się plażowiczami. Diabelski młyn lśni wieloma kolorami, nawet w świetle dnia. Powietrze przesiąknięte jest zapachem soli i słodkości unoszącym się ze stoisk, ale przejeżdżają obok tego wszystkiego i jadą dalej.

 

W miarę jak się oddalają od głównej plaży, hałas tworzony przez tych wszystkich ludzi i tę muzykę milknie. Zostaje im tylko ciche kołysanie się oceanu i niski pomruk ruchu drogowego. Mewy skrzeczą głośno nad ich głowami, poszukując jedzenia. Kiedy docierają do prywatnej plaży, cywilizacja jest dobrych kilka mil za nimi.

 

W przeciwieństwie do Dnia Niepodległości, plaża jest kompletnie pusta. To ma sens, myśli Sam. Małe miejsce, które łatwo przeoczyć, jeżeli się go nie szuka.

 

— Wygląda na to, że mamy plażę dla siebie, Sammy — zauważa Dean, mrugając do Sama lubieżnie, co sprawia, że młodszy chłopak się czerwieni.

 

Nie wie, co sądzić o tym, że mają to miejsce całe dla siebie, ale nie ma czasu zastanawiać się nad tym zanadto, bo Dean łapie do za nadgarstek i ciągnie za sobą w stronę wody.

 

Pierwsze zetknięcie z oceanem jest orzeźwiające, ale nie nieprzyjemne. Pozwala Deanowi zaciągnąć się w fale, brodząc między nimi, dopóki woda sięga im do pasa. Nagle Dean ochlapuje Sama, co sprawia, że ten piszczy w zupełnie niegodny sposób.

 

— Ty fiucie! — krzyczy, śmiejąc się i odparowując cios z taką samą siłą. Zaczynają walkę na chlapanie, która przeradza się w przepychanki, aż Sam nie jest w stanie czuć chłodu wody, nie z dłońmi Deana na sobie.

 

Jak tylko przyzwyczajają się do temperatury, są niepowstrzymani. Ich ciała przemieszczają się, przepychają i chlapią nawzajem, aż marszczy im się skóra na palcach rąk i nóg. Gdy obaj są zmęczeni, brną z powrotem na brzeg. Słońce jest już wysoko na niebie, kiedy kładą się na ręcznikach, cali mokrzy i wyczerpani, i szczerzą się do siebie głupkowato.

 

Dean wyciąga rękę i przesuwa wilgotnymi palcami po policzku Sama ( _oto, jak wszystko się zmieniło_ ). Zbliża się, a Sam zamyka oczy ( _oto, jak wszystko jest teraz inne_ ). Kiedy ich usta się spotykają, Sam wzdycha, rozpływając się przy bracie ( _oto, jak nic nie będzie już nigdy takie samo_ ). Pocałunek staje się gorętszy, a Sam czuje język Deana przesuwający się po jego dolnej wardze. Pozwala mu wślizgnąć się głębiej.

 

Robił to z dziewczynami tylko kilka razy, a z Deanem wydaje się to zupełnie inne. Czuje się tak, jakby leciał, adrenalina wypełnia cale jego ciało, wszędzie tam, gdzie dotykają go ręce Deana, ma wrażenie szlaków ognia śledzących te ruchy. Wszystko jest przytłaczające i wydaje mu się, że jest na granicy omdlenia. Skradziono mu powietrze z płuc, wypruto wnętrzności, co jest jak tonięcie. Dean odsuwa się na tyle daleko, by Sam mógł zaczerpnąć oddech, ale on nie chce oddychać, chce tonąć. Dean uśmiecha się, a Sam odwzajemnia ten uśmiech, co jest surrealistyczne i zjawiskowe, do tego stopnia, że aż boi się, że obudzi się w łóżku ( _albo gorzej, w środku lasu, przyciskając palce do krwi na karku. tam, gdzie wilki prawie cię dopadły_ ).

 

Dean znowu go całuje i tym razem przesuwa się tak, by nakryć swoim ciałem ciało Sama, a jemu przyspiesza puls. Jak dotąd nie robi niczego tak bliskiego fizycznie, a teraz to jest przytłaczające, wielkie. Ale to też tak, jakby elementy układanki znalazły się na swoich miejscach. Jakby przypieczętował się jakiś los.

 

To powinna być jakaś duża sprawa, ale, tak jak wszystko inne, wydaje się tylko czymś, do czego Sam przygotowywał się przez cale życie. Nawet kiedy Dean wsuwa udo pomiędzy jego nogi, nawet kiedy się całują, kiedy dotykają, kiedy wszystko staje się coraz gorętsze i intensywniejsze, Samowi nawet nie przechodzi przez myśl, by to zatrzymać ( _cały czas zmierzałeś do skończenia w tym miejscu_ ).

 

Zaczynają kołysać się jeden przy drugim i nagle to drażnienie sprawia, że Sam sapie. Spodenki plażowe to teraz jedyna rzecz, jaka oddziela ich nagie ciała, ale nie są w stanie przestać, by to zmienić. Dean dobrze wie, co robi z biodrami, kiedy tak naciska na Sama, a młodszy chłopak nie mógłby prosić go o przerwę, nawet gdyby chciał.

 

Paznokcie Sama rysują po plecach Deana i Sam nie może oddychać pod naporem tego wszystkiego, tego gorąca, pożądania, czułości. Naciskają na siebie jeszcze szybciej, szukając większego tarcia, szukając ulgi. Ich rytm jest nieco niezręczny, niewyćwiczony, ale żaden z nich nie czuje potrzebny zmiany pozycji. Skończą dokładnie tak.

 

I kończą. Sam sapie, gdy Dean na niego naciska, i ten mocny dotyk wystarcza. Przylega do brata, a świat staje się cały biały, kiedy dochodzi w swoje szorty, wciąż i wciąż, aż materiał spodenek lepi się od wewnątrz. Dean mruczy głęboko i wzdycha, a całe jego ciało trzęsie się i Sam wie, że Dean też właśnie doszedł.

 

Leżą tak przez chwilę, po prostu łapiąc oddech i masując się nawzajem dłońmi.

 

Sam zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech, starając się uniknąć tego, co właśnie się stało. Całkowicie się waha, jak zareagować. Chciałby po prostu iść za ciosem, nie przejmować się niczym, ale za każdym razem, kiedy pozwala sobie myśleć w ten sposób, zaczyna powątpiewać. To jest jak zdarta płyta, która wciąż gra, a on nie ma pojęcia, jak ją zatrzymać. Dean się tym cieszy, chce tego. Zatem Sam powinien być szczęśliwy, ale nie może nic poradzić na swoją niepewność.

 

— Podobało ci się, Sammy? — pyta Dean. Sam nigdy nie słyszał u niego tego tonu, pełnego zdenerwowania. To nie jest takie samo zdenerwowanie jak przez kilka ostatnich tygodni; jest bardziej drżący, jak coś na kształt prośby: _proszę, nie miej nic przeciwko temu, Sammy_.

 

— Taak — mówi Sam i rzeczywiście ma to na myśli. Było lepiej niż dobrze. Było wspaniale, niewiarygodnie, tak że nie umie tego wyrazić żadnym słowem w języku angielskim. — To tylko trochę przytłaczające.

 

Dean prycha, ale kiwa głową w potwierdzeniu, przysuwając Sama do siebie. Sam chętnie się zbliża, wtulając się w większe ciało brata. Wdycha jego zapach, zapach słonego oceanu pomieszany z zapachem skóry i płynu po goleniu. Gdyby mógł mieć świecę o dowolnym zapachu, chciałby właśnie taką, pachnącą seksem, oceanem i Deanem, i wie, że ta woń zostanie w jego pamięci już na zawsze.

 

— Przykro mi, Sam — szepcze Dean. To spokojny i poważny moment, pełen samouświadomienia, które jest tak rzadkie dla jego brata. Sam wie, za co jest mu przykro, bo on też się tak czuje z dokładnie tego samego powodu.

 

— Mnie też, Dean — odpowiada cicho i zamyka oczy, zatracając się w dotyku ramion brata.

 

Muszą leżeć tak godzinami, bo kiedy wreszcie wstają, słońce już prawie zachodzi. Zostają na plaży na tyle długo, by patrzeć, jak wielka ognista kula tonie za horyzontem, a Sam w tym momencie czuje się spokojny. Opiera się o Deana, który siedzi tuż obok niego, i chce to zatrzymać. Nie chce nigdy tego stracić.

 

— Gotowy na powrót, Sammy? — pyta Dean, kiedy niebo zaczyna zmieniać kolor.

 

Kiwa głową i wstają, by ruszyć w drogę. W jakiś sposób uświadamia sobie, że już nigdy tu nie wrócą. Zapewne jego noga już nigdy nie postanie na tej plaży. Spogląda na wodę, czując nostalgię ( _co, jeśli pozwoliłbyś falom, by cie poniosły?_ ). Odwraca się i nie patrzy wstecz, gdy jadą do domu.

 

Kiedy są z powrotem, Sam idzie pod prysznic, by zmyć z siebie lepkość i piasek. Wychodzi z łazienki i znajduje Deana leżącego na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami i głową odchyloną do tyłu. Ciemne refleksy słońca wpadają przez okno i oświetlają linię szczęki jego brata. Wygląda jak jakiś upadły anioł, dzieło sztuki na tle ponurej scenerii ich życia. Jest słońcem i Sam, tak nagle, czuje się całkowicie przytłoczony miłością do Deana.

 

Podchodzi bliżej i zaczyna wodzić palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, drażniąc skórę paznokciami. Zielone oczy otwierają się i spoglądają na niego, wypełnione ciepłym zadowoleniem, a Sam mógłby oddać wszystko, by zatrzymać to na zawsze. Dean uśmiecha się powoli, chwytając ramię Sama i ciągnąć go w dół, aż ten zgina się wpół nad łóżkiem z ustami tuż przy ustach Deana.

 

— Teraz już zawsze tak będzie? — pyta Sam, zanim ich wargi mają szansę się zetknąć, bo musi wiedzieć. Musi wiedzieć, że to nie jest tymczasowe. Powolny, leniwy uśmiech Deana znika, a jego oczy stają się poważne.

 

— Jeśli tego chcesz — odpowiada, a Sam słyszy między wersami pytanie: _chcesz tego?_.

 

— Chcę — odpowiada szybko, może zbyt szybko. — Naprawdę chcę.

 

— To dobrze — szczebiocze Dean, unosząc się i łapiąc usta Sama w pocałunku.

 

*

 

— Wyglądasz inaczej — mówi Kandice tydzień później, kiedy stoją na plaży przed rozpoczęciem pracy. Prawie skończyli ich porannego jointa i teraz tylko zabijają czas.

 

— Tak? — pyta Sam, przechylając głowę. Czuje się inaczej, jakoś lżej, mniej obciążony problemami swojego życia.

 

Kandice przytakuje, ale patrzy na niego dziwnie. Uśmiecha się lekko, lecz w jej świetlistych oczach jest coś innego. Martwi się o niego, a on nie wie dlaczego. Wreszcie ma wszystko, czego chce ( _wszystko?_ ), więc nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego mogłaby się o niego martwić. Ale nic nie mówi, tylko zwraca się ku horyzontowi i zaczyna spacerować wzdłuż molo.

 

Sam za nią podąża i kiedy dochodzą do sklepu, spogląda na żółtą koszulkę na wystawie, która tak się wyróżnia:

 

 **Morze zaprowadzi cię do domu: Santa Monica Pier**.

 

Uśmiecha się do siebie nieznacznie, gdy wchodzi do sklepu i zaczyna swój dzień.

 

Wszystko mu się rozmywa. Ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, a molo wciąż jest znajomo spokojne; Sam mógłby się w tym zatracić. Czasami czuje spojrzenia Kandice, ciekawskie i poszukujące. Nie wie, czemu dziewczyna się martwi, i próbuje jej unikać przez cały dzień.

 

Ale mimo to gdy proponuje mu jointa na koniec pracy, zgadza się i stoją razem na plaży, paląc skręta i obserwując zachód słońca.

 

— No więc co cię tak uszczęśliwiło, Sam? — pyt Kandice, kiedy się zaciąga. Ściska skręta między pełnymi wargami i zamyka oczy, gdy wdycha dym. Otwiera je ponownie, wydychając powietrze i ciekawsko unosząc brew.

 

— Trochę się... — chciał powiedzieć „zmieniło”, ale to nie do końca prawda — polepszyło.

 

To nie jest idealna odpowiedź, nie jest też dokładnym opisem tego, co się stało, ale tylko wzrusza ramionami i się uśmiecha. Jest szczęśliwy. Czemu musi to kwestionować?

 

— Serio? — odpowiada podejrzliwie Kandice.

 

— Taak. To znaczy, zdarzyło się parę dobrych rzeczy. Nie sądziłem, że tak może być, ale proszę, jednak jest, a ja jestem szczęśliwy.

 

— Więc idziesz na studia do Stanford?

 

Sam milknie i zamyka oczy, oddychając głęboko, aż do ukłucia bólu w klatce piersiowej.

 

Próbował zapomnieć. Mocno próbował o tym nie myśleć. Ale czemu miałby rezygnować z Deana na rzecz Stanford? Na jakim niby świecie miałaby to być dobra wymiana? Nie może zrezygnować z Deana, nie teraz. Nie ma opcji, by wyjechał.

 

— Nie — mówi w końcu. — Zostaję z rodziną... Należę do niej.

 

Kandice nie mówi nic przez długi czas, skupiając wzrok na horyzoncie. Sam też na niego patrzy ( _jakby to było, po prostu odpłynąć? jak daleko mógłbyś dotrzeć, zanim być zatonął?_ ) i nie umie znaleźć sensu w bólu, który przeszywa jego serce, ale burczy mu w brzuchu, gdy głośno przełyka ślinę.

 

— Zasługujesz na to, by być szczęśliwym, Sam — mówi cicho Kandice, prawie zbyt cicho, by ją usłyszał. Wiatr prawie porywa te słowa, ale on jednak je słyszy. Nie umie znaleźć dobrej odpowiedzi, ponieważ już czuje się szczęśliwy ( _kłamca_ ) i nie wie, czego dziewczyna oczekuje. Wzrusza tylko ramionami, podając jej jointa, i życzy dobrej nocy.

 

Nie ogląda się za siebie, kiedy odchodzi, ale cały czas czuje na sobie wzrok Kandice.

 

*

 

Wraca do domu trochę spóźniony, bo spacerował przez całą drogę, ale Dean jeszcze nie śpi, czekając na niego, tak jak ma to w zwyczaju od kilku dni. Jak na razie to coś między nimi trwa cztery tygodnie, ale Sam czuje się tak, jakby mieli to od lat. Więc kiedy wraca do domu i Dean zaciąga go do jego sypialni, bez sprzeciwu za nim podąża, nawet się nie wahając.

 

— Chętni jesteśmy, no nie? — żartuje, a Dean popycha go na łóżko. W ciągu tych tygodni byli całkowicie nieustępliwi; korzystali z każdej okazji, jaką znaleźli. To trochę niedorzeczne, ale Sam jest za to wdzięczny.

 

Ciężar ciała Deana nad nim, pod nim czy gdziekolwiek indziej, tak by mógł go dotknąć, nie jest żadnym obciążeniem, nie czuje tego ( _on jest idealnym zatraceniem_ ). Kiedy Sam ma na sobie ręce Deana, nie umie myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o dotyku skory, jeszcze większym, jeszcze mocniejszym. Nie umie myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o Deanie, co jest oszałamiające, jak odlot, z którego nie chce się wycofywać; po co zresztą miałby to robić? Z Deanem wszystko jest prostsze. Nie musi myśleć.

 

— Dobrze o tym wiesz — odpowiada Dean na bezdechu i uśmiecha się nieznacznie przy karku Sama.

 

Ich dotyk stawał się coraz śmielszy, przekraczali kolejne granice. Na razie nie wykroczyli poza wzajemną masturbację, ale nawet mimo to wydaje im się niemożliwe, by kiedyś przestali iść dalej. Czuje się tak, jakby podążał pewną drogą, długą ścieżką wijącą się aż po horyzont; ciągle w przód i w przód, bez końca — ze świadomością, że obok niego jest Dean i że będzie tam już na zawsze.

 

Dean go całuje, a jego wszystkie zmysły się wyostrzają. Szarpią się za ubrania i Sam poszukuje gorączkowo skóry brata. Każda chwila, którą może spędzić na dotykaniu nagiego ciała Deana, jest wyjątkowo cenna i nie chce sobie tego odpuszczać. Dean jest piękny, cały umięśniony i silny, a Sam nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem ktoś tak cudowny jak jego starszy brat może chcieć kogoś takiego jak on, ale już od dawna tego nie kwestionuje.

 

Dean ściąga swoje bokserki i Sam jęczy cicho, zanim zerka w dół. To tylko wzwód, mówi sobie. Jest długi, gruby i zaróżowiony, widać też żyłę na spodzie. Nie umie powiedzieć, czemu ten widok jest tak elektryzujący. Nie jest w stanie też wyjaśnić tego nagłego, prawie odruchowego pragnienia, by wziąć go do ust. Nie zastanawia się zbytnio nad tym ani tego nie rozważa; po prostu opada przed Deanem na kolana.

 

— Sammy — szepcze Dean, ledwie oddychając z zaskoczenia.

 

Ale Sam nie zwraca na to uwagi, słyszy tylko brzęczenie w uszach, kiedy powoli dotyka go językiem po raz pierwszy.

 

Jest pewien, że Dean na pewno przeżył lepsze obciągania. To jego pierwszy raz i jedyne, co wie, to to, by nie zahaczać zębami, co jest raczej kwestią instynktu. Ale uwielbia to. Uwielbia tę niespieszność, uwielbia odkrywanie własnych granic i uwielbia, jak Dean rozpada się przed nim na kawałki. Czuje się potężny, kompletny, choć nie umie tego wyjaśnić słowami.

 

Ssie mocniej, próbując użyć języka, by doprowadzić Deana na skraj. Wygląda na to, że mu się udaje. Jego brat to jeden wielki bałagan; odrzuca głowę w tył i przyciska dłonie do ściany, o którą się opiera. Raz po raz jęczy śpiewnie imię Sama i pomrukuje z przyjemności. Sam nieomal ma nadzieję, że gdzieś pod ręką znajdzie dyktafon, by móc nagrać te dźwięki i zatrzymać je na zawsze.

 

— Kurwa — mruczy Dean. Sięga w dół i delikatnie łapie Sama za włosy, chcąc go odsunąć. Sam wydaje z siebie dźwięk niezadowolenia, ale spogląda do góry. Musi przedstawiać sobą niesamowity widok: opuchnięte usta, zaczerwienione policzki, oczy błyszczące z pobudzenia. — Jezu, Sammy, spójrz na siebie.

 

Sam chce powrócić do ssania Deana i orientuje się, że jedyne, o czym może myśleć, to sprawianie przyjemności Deanowi w każdy możliwy sposób. To powinno być złe, takie myślenie, ale zaczyna rozumieć, że tu nie ma reguł. Nie ma żadnych _powinienem_ , jest tylko _zrobię to i to —_ i tak, zrobi wszystko, by uszczęśliwić Deana. Nie ma limitów czasowych, bo ile by nie zaczekali, w oczach społeczeństwa i tak będą obrzydliwi.

 

Więc czemu mieliby czekać? ( _to może być jedyna szansa, jaką dostaniesz_ )

 

Nie potrzebuje żadnych słów, by opisać swoją decyzję, więc tylko wstaje i rusza w kierunku łóżka. Ściąga bokserki, a potem wspina się na pościel i kładzie na plecach, pokazując Deanowi swoje ciało. Czuje na sobie wzrok Deana, ale nie jest w stanie odgadnąć jego myśli ( _czy sądzi, że jesteś piękny? a może nie, może wciąż jesteś tylko nagim młodszym bratem?_ ). Dean robi jeden powolny krok i zatrzymuje się, mrugając oczami w zdenerwowaniu.

 

— Wiesz, o co prosisz, Sammy? — pyta cicho, nieśmiało.

 

Minęły zaledwie cztery tygodnie; cztery tygodnie tego wszystkiego, i Samowi czasem wciąż brakuje tchu, kiedy o tym myśli. Być może powinien się zawahać.

 

Ale Dean stoi przed nim, w pokoju robi się coraz ciemniej, powietrze jest gorące i parne. Nadal jest trochę naćpany, ale czuje się bardzo dobrze, leniwie, cały zrelaksowany. Mogą nigdy nie dostać drugiej szansy ( _a czy on będzie kochał cię bez względu na wszystko?_ ). I to, co się teraz dzieje, wydaje się takie tymczasowe.

 

Takie ulotne. W każdej chwili mógłby się obudzić i odkryć, że jest w szponach wilków, a tego by nie chciał. Chce tylko czuć, tak długo jak to możliwe, czuć jako coś, czego nie umie określić. Nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić, ale wie, że chce to czuć właśnie w taki sposób ( _a czy on zawsze będzie właśnie taki?_ ). Chce to czuć tak, jakby miało trwać i trwać ( _nie_ ).

 

— Tak — odpowiada, próbując brzmieć pewnie. Sam siebie zaskakuje tym, jak spokojny jest jego głos i jak spokojnie wytrzymuje spojrzenie Deana.

 

— Dobra — mówi Dean i wypuszcza z siebie drżące westchnięcie. — Tylko... muszę coś przynieść.

 

Wychodzi z pokoju, a Sam czeka, czując się dziwnie, tak wyeksponowany, gdy leży nago na swoim własnym łóżku. Ale nawet nie próbuje się przykryć. Nie chce jakiegoś szybkiego numerka pod kołdrą, o którym mogliby zapomnieć. Chce to widzieć, chce widzieć każdy centymetr skóry Deana, która wejdzie w kontakt z jego skórą ( _być może nigdy nie dostaniecie drugiej szansy_ ).

 

Wraca Dean, trzymając prezerwatywę i małą buteleczkę, a Sam zgaduje, że to lubrykant. Nigdy nie uprawiał seksu, ale zna teorię. Dean podchodzi do niego i rzuca przedmioty na łóżko, obok Sama. Sam je ignoruje, ignoruje tę medyczną część tego, co będą robili. Nie chce pamiętać marki lubrykanta ani rozmiaru prezerwatywy. Chce pamiętać skórę, dotyk, pot i cały ten bałagan, w który się zamienią.

 

I kiedy Dean kładzie na nim swoje dłonie, te są cale lepkie ( _on nie jest wspaniały_ ). Przejeżdża nimi w górę i w dół po bokach Sama, wytyczając szlaki na skórze ( _nie jest bogiem_ ). Jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, pełne strachu, ale źrenice rozszerzyły mu się na skutek pobudzenia ( _jest człowiekiem_ ). Posyła Samowi drżący uśmiech, który blednie, gdy Dean dotyka jego erekcji ( _jest tak samo złamany jak ty_ ).

 

Nagle to wszystko wydaje się o wiele bardziej realne niż wcześniej. Sam staje się zdesperowany, zacięty. Łaknie dotyku Deana i przysuwa się bliżej brata, co zdaje się nadać mu pewności siebie. Jego ręce zapuszczają się coraz dalej, drapiąc we wszystkich wrażliwych miejscach na ciele Sama. Nie ma odwrotu. Dean nigdy nie będzie w stanie udawać, że to nigdy się nie zdarzyło, a Sam nigdy nie będzie żałował tych dotknięć wymienianych wśród zapadającej ciemności.

 

Mogliby spędzić godziny na grze wstępnej, mimo że Sam jest cały pobudzony. Czuje ogień, nacisk, przyjemność, czuje niepewne dłonie Deana, przygotowujące go na nieuniknione. Czuje tylko ciało Deana naprzeciwko jego własnego, ich ślizgającą się spoconą skórę. I kiedy wreszcie ma w sobie Deana, zamyka oczy i oddycha głęboko, słuchając jego bicia serca zlewającego się z szumem krwi w uszach ( _oto dźwięk ponownego połączenia_ ).

 

Ruszają się razem jak ocean. Do przodu i do tyłu, rytmicznie, jak fale uderzające o brzeg, raz za razem. Są huraganem, nieuporządkowanym, zabałaganionym, są gwałtowni, są siłą natury, która burzy wszystko, co staje jej na drodze. Sam mógłby spędzić w taki sposób całą swoją wieczność — leżący pod Deanem, poddający się mu, kiedy Dean mówi te wszystkie słodkie rzeczy:

 

— Cudownie, Sammy.

 

— Kocham cię, Sammy.

 

— Przykro mi, Sam.

 

Ostatnie to szept, a potem świat pogrąża się w bieli i w nagłym sztormie, w którym się gubią, tracą. Mogą mijać godziny. Sam rusza się jak fale w oceanie, raz za razem, a Dean drży nad nim i rozpada się na kawałki.

 

Po wszystkim są całkowicie zniszczeni, bez odwrotu. Sam czuje się otwarty, wystawiony na pokaz, a Dean ciasno go do siebie tuli, tak że Sam ledwie może oddychać. Jest wspaniale... i smutno, jak pożegnanie. Nawet nie wie, czemu się tak czuje.

 

— Kocham cię, Dean — szepcze.

 

Ale Dean śpi, oddychając równomiernie tuż przy jego karku. Sam zamyka oczy, przekręcając się w uścisku brata i łapiąc się go kurczowo.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Do widzenia, cz. 1**

 

_Wybrali najgorszy możliwy moment w miesiącu na ten rodzaj polowania; Księżyc jest w pełni i silnie oświetla cały teren. Zapadła cisza, ale nie całkowita, to cisza istniejąca tylko wśród szelestu liści i pohukiwania sów. Wieje delikatny wiatr, który porusza drzewami i gałązkami. Sam obraca się wokół własnej osi i pewną ręką unosi pistolet, gotów do strzału, tak jak musi._

 

— _Pieprzone lasy — słychać burknięcie Deana spomiędzy drzew. — Dlaczego to zawsze są te cholerne lasy?_

 

— _Nie rób tak — szepcze cierpko Sam. — Przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć._

 

_Dean wzrusza ramionami, poprawiając broń w ręku, ale nie wydaje się skruszony,. Czekają tu od wielu godzin. John kazał im się rozdzielić, byle nie za bardzo. Jeśli znajdzie ich razem, dostaną ochrzan. Dean oczywiście jest tego świadomy, bo tylko puszcza Samowi oczko i znika między drzewami, tak że młodszy brat ani go nie widzi, ani nie słyszy._

 

_Sam bierze głęboki wdech, tłumiąc w sobie chęć ruszenia za Deanem, i w stanie najwyższej gotowości wraca do przeszukiwania wzrokiem terenu wokół niego._

 

_Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko._

 

_W jednej chwili myśli o pracy domowej, a w drugiej nie ma w głowie nic prócz tego, że musi nacisnąć spust. Wilk pojawia się znikąd, przedziera się przez drzewa i staje kilka stóp od Sama, mrużąc drapieżnie swoje niebieskie oczy._

 

_Sam podnosi broń i... i..._

 

_Wilk nie ma futra, to tylko człowiek z pazurami, wielkimi zębami i strasznymi, charakterystycznymi oczami. Wciąż ma na sobie ubranie służbowe. Sam stoi tam, patrzy na niego i wtedy dochodzi do niego straszna prawda._

 

_Ten wilk, każdego innego dnia w miesiącu, jest osobą. Jest osobą, tak jak Sam, jak Dean, jak każdy inny potwór, który nie ma wpływu na to, kim jest. Chodzi do pracy, może do szkoły. Ma rodzinę, przyjaciół, ludzi, którzy się o niego troszczą, i pomimo tego dzikiego spojrzenia Sam wie, że jego oczy mogą być brązowe... albo zielone. Każdego innego dnia w tygodniu jest pieprzonym człowiekiem._

 

_Palec ma na spuście pistoletu i mógłby strzelić, sytuacja jest wręcz idealna, każdy łowca skorzystałby z takiej okazji. Ale nie może tego, do jasnej cholery, zrobić. Wilk zabił wielu ludzi, Sam to wie, ale to nadal tylko jakaś osoba. Teraz jest czymś innym, ale przez zdecydowaną większość swojego życia jest człowiekiem. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wie, że jest wilkołakiem, a teraz ma przez to umrzeć._

 

_I nagle Sam leży na ziemi, a wilkołak przyciska go swoim ciałem. Broń wypada mu z ręki i ląduje gdzieś zbyt daleko, by mógł jej dosięgnąć. Ogarnia go panika i zaczyna się szarpać. Wilkołak otwiera usta, by móc przycisnąć zęby do jego karku. Sam czuje nacisk tych ostrych kłów zatapiających się w skórze i już wie._

 

_Umrze w ten sposób._

 

_Rozlega się dźwięk strzału i wilkołak — człowiek — pada martwy. Sam wyczołguje się spod jego ciała i staje na nogach, przyciskając palce do mocno krwawiącej szyi._

 

— _Jesteś cały, Sammy? — pyta Dean, nagle pojawiając się obok niego. Spogląda na jego kark i klnie._

 

— _Sam! Sammy! — John przedziera się przez drzewa. — Hej, dzieciaku, wszystko będzie dobre. Dean, idź odpalić samochód. Co się stało, Sam?_

 

_Wie, że musi skłamać, musi odważnie, kurwa, skłamać._

 

— _Skoczył na mnie — mówi. — Czaił się w drzewach i potem na mnie skoczył._

 

_John kiwa spokojnie głową i owija ramię dookoła barków młodszego syna. Sam pozwala, by zaprowadzono go do samochodu. Kiedy odjeżdżają, a Sam siedzi z tyłu, dociskając gazę do rany i starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak mało co nie umarł, John wyciąga rękę i klepie go uspokajająco po kolanie._

 

— _W porządku, synu, jeszcze nikt przy pierwszym polowaniu nie zrobił wszystkiego bezbłędnie. Ale szybko się nauczysz._

 

_Sam nie wie, co odpowiedzieć, więc tylko kiwa głową w odrętwieniu._

 

— _Tak, tato, jestem pewien, że się nauczę._

 

*

 

Sam budzi się powoli i z każdą chwilą napływają do niego wspomnienia. Dean leży obok niego, wciąż pogrążony we śnie i chrapiący lekko. Słońce jeszcze nie wstało, ale to dobrze, bo Dean nie powinien spędzać tu nocy, a przynajmniej nie nago. Nie mogą pozwolić, żeby Bobby ich przyłapał. Szturcha brata, ale bez skutku. Dean tylko przekręca głowę i dalej śpi.

 

Sam wzdycha, ale nie próbuje ponownie. Kalkuluje, że może poczekać jeszcze kilka minut. Obraca się, czując swoje nagie, lepkie ciało przesuwające się po szorstkim bawełnianym prześcieradle. Gdyby poruszył się choćby o centymetr, leżałby tuż obok Deana. Ale nie robi tego.

 

Może to irracjonalne, ale ma wrażenie, że kłamie Deanowi. Myśli o liście ze Stanford w torbie i ma poczucie winy. Dean zasługuje na coś lepszego, niż Sam może mu dać. Im bardziej próbuje temu zaprzeczyć, tym trudniej jest mu wierzyć, że nie myślał o wyjeździe. A fakt, że znalazł się w takim punkcie, w którym nie umie dalej zaprzeczać, czyni wszystko jeszcze gorszym.

 

Zamyka oczy i oddycha głęboko, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na Deana. Jest uroczo rozchełstany, ma rozczochrane włosy i chrapie cicho, parskając ustami. Poczucie winy towarzyszące Samowi wzrasta, a chłopak przełyka ślinę z trudem i odwraca oczy, biorąc kolejny oddech. Spogląda na okno i dostrzega, że niebo staje się coraz jaśniejsze. Zanosi się na to, że poranna mgła będzie bardzo gęsta. Sam odwraca się do Deana i szturcha go jeszcze raz.

 

Tym razem starszy łowca drga i budzi się. Oddycha chrapliwie, po czym rzuca Samowi długie spojrzenie. Mamrocze coś niewyraźnie, podciągając kołdrę pod brodę. Sam przewraca oczami i popycha go ponownie.

 

— Musisz się ubrać i iść do siebie do pokoju — szepcze z żalem. — Bobby nie może nas razem znaleźć.

 

Przez moment Sam myśli, że Dean znów zapadł w sen. Ale nie, słyszy potężne westchnięcie i całe łóżko trzęsie się, gdy brat wygrzebuje się z prześcieradeł i drży, czując na skórze zimne powietrze. Wkłada ubrania i nachyla się, by pocałować Sama na pożegnanie, co Sam z ochotą odwzajemnia.

 

— Idziesz potem do pracy? — pyta Dean zaspanym głosem.

 

— Taak — odpowiada cicho Sam. — Ale chyba będę mógł wyjść wcześniej, bo dziś niedziela.

 

Dean potakuje i uśmiecha się, po czym daje mu krótkiego całusa i wymyka się, by wrócić do swojego pokoju. Kiedy Sam słyszy trzask zamykanych drzwi, ponownie zamyka oczy, mając nadzieję pospać jeszcze przez godzinkę, zanim będzie musiał wstać. Ale to na nic. Wydaje się niemożliwe, żeby teraz zasnął, więc leży tak przez godzinę, wgapiając się w szary świt i rysując palcami wzorki na prześcieradle okrywającym jego brzuch.

 

To bardzo cichy poranek, tak samo cichy jak poranki ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Już prawie nie słyszy szumu oceanu. Gdyby się skupił, mógłby go wychwycić, ale jeśli pozwala swoim myślom błądzić to tu, to tam, wtedy wszystko staje się upiornie ciche. Myśli głównie o Deanie. Teraz to najbezpieczniejszy temat ( _to ironia, której ci nie brakuje, prawda?_ ). Tylko głowa pełna Deana — i dla Sama nic więcej się nie liczy. Wie, że to klapki na oczach w najczystszej postaci, ale nie potrafi się tym przejąć.

 

Boi się pozwolić sobie rozmyślać o czymś innym ( _Stanford, wyjazd, wilki, te cholerne oczy, kurewski koszmar, z którego nie potrafisz się wybudzić_ ). Życie w związku z Deanem jest o wiele mniejsze niż życie jako jego brat, ale dla Sama jest to dziwnie komfortowe, nie musieć wybiegać myślami zbyt daleko w przód. Może to niezbyt produktywne albo zdrowe, ale woli to niż to wszechogarniające odrętwienie. Wszystko, byle nie ono.

 

Po godzinie takiego siedzenia i upewniania się, że nie odejdzie myślami zbyt daleko od Deana, Sam odsuwa kołdrę i wstaje z łóżka.

 

Bierze szybki prysznic i przygotowuje się do pracy, zakładając koszulkę i wytarte dżinsy. Kiedy wchodzi do kuchni po śniadanie, Bobby już tam jest i smaży bekon na patelni. Dean musi wciąż spać, więc Sam siada i czeka na jajka oraz bekon, bawiąc się w roztargnieniu solniczką i pieprzniczką, by się czymś zająć.

 

— Dobry, Sam — mówi Bobby, odwracając się od blatu i stawiając przed nim talerz z jajkami i chrupkim bekonem, a potem nalewa mu szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

 

— Dobry, Bobby — odpowiada. — Dzięki za śniadanie.

 

Bobby macha ręką i siada naprzeciwko niego. Jedzą w ciszy. Sam nie myśli o niczym konkretnym; przeżuwa tylko spokojnie śniadanie i spogląda na zachmurzone niebo za oknem, więc zaskakuje go, gdy Bobby pyta wreszcie:

 

— Więc? Myślałeś już o Stanford?

 

Sam krztusi się, prawie połykając spory kawałek bekonu, który właśnie przeżuwa. Kaszle i bierze łyk soku pomarańczowego, po czym odchrząkuje i kiedy wreszcie może normalnie oddychać, przenosi wzrok na Bobby'ego i wzrusza ramionami. Nie wie, co powiedzieć. Nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Gdyby zaczął o tym rozmawiać, wtedy stałoby się to realne. Ignorowanie tego to jedyny powód, dla którego ostatnich kilka tygodni z Deanem było w ogóle możliwe.

 

Prawda jest taka, że dużo myślał o Stanford ( _żadnych wilków. żadnych pistoletów. żadnej krwi i żadnych kości. żadnych potworów_ ). Po prostu jeszcze nie wie, do jakiego doszedł wniosku ( _Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean_ ).

 

— I tyle? — pyta Bobby ożywionym głosem. — Dostałeś się do jednej z najlepszych szkół w kraju i tylko wzruszasz na to ramionami?

 

Sam wzdycha. Naprawdę nie umie tego wyjaśnić. Oczywiście nie może wspomnieć o Deanie, bo Bobby by tego nie zrozumiał. Bobby bardzo chce, by Sam jechał, i Sam docenia to wsparcie, ale po prostu... nie może. Wzdycha jeszcze raz i z całych sił próbuje to wytłumaczyć, chociaż w jakimś stopniu.

 

— Nie wiem, Bobby — zaczyna. — To znaczy, byłem łowcą przez całe życie. Co niby miałbym robić na studiach? I jak miałbym tam sobie radzić? Nigdy nie miałem normalnej pracy, tak samo jak tata i Dean, o ile nie liczyć tych kilku dorywczych w warsztatach, gdzie wypłatę dostajesz gdzieś pod ladą. Nie mam żadnego życiowego doświadczenia, o to mi chodzi. Znaczy, no weź, Bobby, nigdy nawet nie mieszkałem w prawdziwym domu. Jak niby mam sobie poradzić sam?

 

— Jesteś jednym z najbystrzejszych dzieciaków, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem, Sam — odpowiada Bobby, nie tracąc nic ze swojego rezonu, tak jakby oczekiwał, że Sam będzie używał tego argumentu. — Szybko rozpracujesz to, czego jeszcze nie wiesz. Tak czy inaczej, to nie jest dobry powód, by nie jechać. Dostałeś szansę, która może się nie powtórzyć.

 

Wsparcie i pewność Bobby'ego są bardzo miłe, ciepłe i zupełnie niespodziewane. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że starszy łowca nie wie wszystkiego. Wyjazd nie oznaczałby tylko pójścia do Stanford czy opuszczenia taty... Oznaczałby także opuszczenie Deana, nie jako brata, którym zawsze był, ale jako ukochanego, którego dopiero co w nim odkrył. Nie może od tego wszystkiego po prostu odejść ( _jeśli naprawdę by cię kochał, kochałby cię bez względu na wszystko_ ). Nie chce musieć odchodzić.

 

— Nie wiem, Bobby — powtarza. — Po prostu nie wiem.

 

Bobby wzdycha, potakując, i wygląda, jakby był rozczarowany, ale też jakby rozumiał. Sam czuje się źle, bo nie umie opisać, jak bardzo cieszy go, że ktoś w jego życiu chce, by to zrobił. Ale to nie takie proste, szczególnie dla Winchesterów ( _szczególnie dla ciebie_ ). Bobby wstaje, zabiera ich puste talerze i odnosi je do zlewu. Opłukuje je pod strumieniem wody, po czym wraca do kuchni. Zatrzymuje się jednak w drzwiach i spogląda na Sama kątem oka.

 

— Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że wyrwiesz się z tego życia, dzieciaku — mówi, nie odwracając do niego całej twarzy.

 

Zostawia tak te słowa i nic nie dodaje.

 

Sam zapada się na krześle. Co Bobby niby wie? Nagle robi się zły. Jak mógłby zrozumieć położenie, w jakim znalazł się Sam? Przecież pozostanie tutaj powinno wszystkich uszczęśliwić. Bobby powinien być zadowolony, nie rozczarowany. Łowcy nie idą na studia. Łowcy nie opuszczają tego życia. Czemu on miałby być wyjątkowy? Co czyni go innym? ( _cóż, może na początek — idziesz do Stanford i masz sfinansowane całe czesne_ ).

 

Wzdycha ciężko i wstaje od stołu. Prawie wpada na Deana, gdy wychodzi z domu. Jego brat wślizguje się do kuchni, wyglądając jak trzy ćwierci do śmierci. Ignoruje Sama i kieruje się prosto do ekspresu do kawy. Umieszcza tam kubek, pocierając twarz dłońmi, a potem wychyla się, by leniwie pocałować Sama na dzień dobry.

 

— Wychodzisz? — pyta, pocierając dłonią jego biodra.

 

Technicznie wciąż ma jakieś dwadzieścia minut wolnego, ale z jakiegoś powodu ogarnia go nagła potrzeba, by wyjść i znaleźć się tak daleko od Deana, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie umie tego wytłumaczyć i potem zrzuci winę na stres, ale teraz naprawdę musi wyjść. Uśmiecha się, kiwając głową, daje Deanowi całusa w policzek i wymyka się z kuchni, a potem z domu.

 

Rusza ścieżką i pokrótce zastanawia się, jak to by było, odejść na zawsze któregoś dnia ( _a co, jeśli nie musiałbyś wracać?_ ). Potrząsa głową, pozbywając się tego pomysłu, i idzie dalej. Dociera na plażę stosunkowo wcześnie i wciąż ma dziesięć minut w zapasie.

 

Siada na piasku i obserwuje wodę ( _co w niej widzisz? milion mil wolności. miejsce, w którym nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś_ ). To otwarta przestrzeń życia, które nigdy się nie kończy, lecz łączy wszystkich w jedno. Jest piękna i przerażająca — i jakim cudem coś może być aż tak niemożliwie wielkie i jednoczące, jednocześnie będąc jedyną rzeczą, która tak bardzo oddziela od siebie ludzi?

 

Czuje się przez to bardzo mały.

 

Z niczym, jak tylko z dotykiem morskiej bryzy na policzkach i dźwiękiem oceanu, który zwraca uwagę, Sam zmuszony jest do myślenia o wszystkim tym, czego unikał.

 

Chce iść do Stanford? Nie zaglądał do listu z uczelni, od kiedy Dean pocałował go po raz pierwszy. To dyskusyjna sprawa. Dean go kocha i go chce, a to wszystko, czego Sam tak naprawdę pragnął, więc nic innego się nie liczy.

 

Ale ile z tego jest prawdą? Czy Dean rzeczywiście jest wszystkim, czego pragnął? Czemu wciąż czuje się tak dziwnie niespełniony? ( _wiesz, że to życie w końcu cię zabije. przestań udawać, że tak nie jest. pamiętasz te zęby i te oczy, które kiedyś były ludzkie_ ). Chce już to skończyć, chce Deana jako odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania, wszystkie problemy, wszystkie swoje wewnętrzne potyczki... Ale to nie jest zwykła sprawa do rozwiązania i nie ma co do tego wszystkiego pewności.

 

 _Czasami musimy chronić samych siebie_. Słowa Kandice dźwięczą mu w uszach. Tyle że łowcy nie chronią siebie samych, chronią innych. Czy Sam jest złą osobą, jeśli nie chce tego robić? Czy jest zły, naprawdę zły, tylko dlatego, że nie chce dźwigać całego świata na swoich ramionach? Czy to takie złe, że chce choć na chwilę być młody i głupi i nie martwić się konsekwencjami?

 

Wiatr zmaga się, a on zamyka oczy, oddychając głęboko. Nie wydaje mu się, by kiedykolwiek był tak rozdarty. Przez bardzo długi czas Dean był jedyną rzeczą, jaką chciał zdobyć. Dean przebijał wszystko i wszystkich. Nie było niczego innego, ani jednej rzeczy, której mógłby pragnąć zamiast Deana.

 

Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Ma Deana i nie jest tak, jak spodziewał się, że będzie. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. W jego marzeniach Dean rozwiązywał każdy problem, a miłość była odpowiedzią. Ale w prawdziwym świecie to tak nie działa ( _on jest każdym problemem, a ty masz odpowiedź_ ).

 

— Hej. — Głos Kandice wyrywa Sama z jego myśli. — Masz ochotę?

 

Sam na nią spogląda. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i wyjmuje jointa zza ucha, po czym wyciąga go w jego kierunku wraz z zapalniczką, którą wyciągnęła z kieszeni. Sam obrzuca jej wyciągniętą rękę spojrzeniem i już ma sięgać, ale zatrzymuje się, nagle chcąc pozostać trzeźwym. Nie chce już być na haju. Nie jest nawet pewien, czy umie to wyjaśnić.

 

— Nie, dzięki — mówi więc — nie dziś.

 

Kandice unosi brwi, ale wzrusza ramionami i wsuwa jointa za ucho, wśród włosów. Siada obok Sama i po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy nie palą. Siedzą tylko i wpatrują się w chmury, które powoli rozpływają się na niebie, gdy nastaje ranek.

 

— Odchodzę — obwieszcza Kandice po kilku długich chwilach milczenia.

 

— Co? Ale że teraz? — pyta Sam, skonfundowany.

 

Kandice przewraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się i potrząsa głową.

 

— Nie, głupolu — drwi. — Wyjeżdżam w następnym tygodniu. Jadę do Austin.

 

— A co z twoją mamą?

 

Mama Kandice jest chora. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale to jest jedna z tych informacji, które udało się Samowi zdobyć. Nie ma w tym jakiejś większej filozofii, nie dla niego. To tylko jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które o niej wie i które są prawdziwe. Ale jak dotąd Kandice nigdy nie mówiła, jak się z tym czuje ani jakie są szczegóły choroby. O ile Sam się orientuje, dziewczyna nienawidzi swojej mamy i cieszy się, że ta choruje.

 

— Umrze tu — odpowiada Kandice, tak jakby pogodziła się już z losem.

 

Sam nie potrafi stwierdzić, czy jest smutna, czy nie. W jej oczach dostrzega rezygnację, ale być może smutek odszedł. Może ruszyła dalej ( _a ty doskonale to rozumiesz, prawda?_ ).

 

— A ty? — pyta Sam. — Dokąd się wybierasz? To znaczy, co z tobą będzie?

 

— Na pewno wiele rzeczy — mówi beztrosko. — Nie wiem. Ona jest chora od bardzo dawna... Ledwie pamiętam czasy, gdy nie była. I chyba nie chcę tego zapomnieć. Była bardzo żwawa, wiesz? Dusza towarzystwa, zawsze chciała wszystkich uszczęśliwiać. Po prostu teraz już jej nie poznaję.

 

Sam kiwa głową, nawet jeśli nie do końca rozumie. Kandice mówi dalej.

 

— Ma tu ludzi, którzy się nią zajmą. Nie wyjeżdżałabym, gdybym nie wiedziała, że będzie z nią dobrze. Ale ona tu umrze, a ja... ja tak nie umiem, nie mogę.

 

Patrzy na Sama niebieskimi oczami pełnymi zmęczenia. Są bardzo podobni w niektórych sprawach. Sam ma nadzieję, że wszystko z nią będzie w porządku, że da sobie radę i że nie stanie się jej nic złego. Ale najbardziej ma nadzieję na to, że będzie szczęśliwa. Że odnajdzie szczęście w każdej sytuacji.

 

— Plus — dodaje dziewczyna — jeśli nie wyjadę teraz, to nigdy. Nie mam zbyt wielu wymówek na to, by tu zostać. Myślę, że już się skończyły.

 

Te słowa poruszają coś wewnątrz Sama. Być może znaleźli się zbyt blisko jakiejś bazy, domu, czegoś znajomego. Próbuje odepchnąć te myśli, ale one wciąż mu towarzyszą.

 

— Więc dziś jest twój ostatni dzień? — pyta, próbując zmienić temat.

 

— Ee, nie — mówi Kandice w zakłopotaniu. — Wczoraj był... Po prostu nie chciałam robić z tego jakiejś wielkiej rzeczy. Wybacz... ale chciałam ci powiedzieć w odpowiedni sposób. Jesteś dziwnym dzieciakiem, Samie Winchesterze, ale lubię cię.

 

Sam się uśmiecha. Właśnie prawdopodobnie zobaczył najwięcej Kandice, więcej niż wcześniej, i po części czuje się smutny, że nie spędzi z nią już ani chwili, próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Ale wie, że tak jest najlepiej. Była dokładnie taka, jakiej jej potrzebował. Stanowili parę przyjaciół, ale nie miał żadnych złudzeń i cieszy się, że ona najwyraźniej także ich nie miała.

 

Dzięki temu łatwiej jest się pożegnać.

 

Wie, że widzi ja ostatni raz, choć nie umie wyjaśnić, skąd ta pewność. Ale tak jest. Uśmiecha się i przytula ją, myśląc, że nawet jeśli wszystko pójdzie niezgodnie z planem, to to lato nie było tak do końca zmarnowane.

 

— Więc do zobaczenia gdzieś tam, Wielka Stopo? — mówi Kandice, odsuwając się od niego i posyłając mu krótki sarkastyczny uśmiech, podobny do tego, który miała, gdy się poznali.

 

— Jasne — odpowiada.

 

Kandice robi kilka powolnych kroków w tył i kiedy jest kilka stóp od niego, wzrusza ramionami, zanim odwraca się i odchodzi.

 

Sam nie patrzy, jak znika.

 

W pracy nie jest tak fajnie bez Kandice. Wykonuje swoje obowiązki, sprzedaje pamiątki, a potem informuje szefa, że już nie wróci, i wychodzi. I to w zasadzie nie przez Kandice. Po prostu czuje, że to właściwy moment.

 

Nie umie tego wyjaśnić, ale zawsze tak robił, szedł za swoim przeczuciem.

 

Pod koniec dnia zostaje na plaży na kilka minut, zanim powietrze robi się zimne i zapada noc. Czuje się dziwnie, trochę wyłączony z otaczającego go świata, ale spokojny, choć nie wie czemu. Opuszcza plażę, gdy słońce tonie za horyzontem. Niebo robi się czarne, kiedy wraca do domu.

 

Gdy tam dociera, czeka na niego Dean, tak jak ma to w zwyczaju. Przyciąga go do pocałunku, a młodszy łowca poddaje się temu chętnie, zamykając oczy. Szarpią się za ubrania i ledwie docierają do łóżka, kiedy wszystko zamienia się w jeden wielki bałagan. Pieprzą się pod osłoną nocy, a potem zwijają się obok siebie i zapadają w sen, cali spoceni i lepcy.

 

Sam nie śni o niczym.

 

 

**Do widzenia, cz. 2**

 

Wszystko jest jak szkło rozbijane o głowę — coś jak nagłe uświadomienie, może to przysiąc, ale bardziej jak takie, którego w jakiś sposób się spodziewał.

 

Próbował to zignorować. Myślał, że po odejściu Kandice będzie mógł po prostu zrezygnować z pracy, wrócić do domu, spać z Deanem i wciąż po prostu ignorować wszystkie problemy. Ale nie może przestać o tym myśleć, nie umie wyciszyć jej słów krążących mu po głowie.

 

Spędza cały dzień, starając się jakoś rozproszyć, ale nie potrafi. Próbował czytać, oglądać telewizję, a nawet sprzątać, ale uporczywe myśli nadal go męczą, nieugięte i wyniszczające.

 

Rozbrzmiewają w jego głowie wciąż i wciąż, przez co nie może skupić się na czytanej książce. Usiłuje oglądać stare powtórki „Kocham Lucy”, ale za każdym razem, kiedy lecą reklamy, jego myśli zaczynają biec innym torem i Sam koncentruje się na dźwięczących mu w głowie słowach, próbując dociec, czemu aż tak bardzo się nimi przejmuje. W końcu daje sobie spokój z oglądaniem humorzastej Lucille Ball i wyłącza telewizor.

 

Zaczyna się niecierpliwić i w próbie stłumienia tej emocji kieruje się do salonu. Mimo wysiłków Bobby'ego poczynionych na czwartego lipca nadal wszędzie leży kurz. Sam zaczyna sprzątać i przez moment to działa. Angażuje się w proste czynności, w odkurzanie, wycieranie i polerowanie, i chwilowo zapomina o swoim dylemacie. Ale kiedy brakuje już mu powierzchni, które mógłby wyczyścić, myśli uderzają jeszcze silniej.

 

I teraz siedzi sam w salonie; Dean i Bobby zniknęli gdzieś nad ranem, Bóg wie gdzie. Ale to dobrze. Trudno mu jest dać sobie radę z tymi nieustępliwymi myślami, ale z Deanem obok niego jest jeszcze gorzej. Więc tylko siedzi, przetrawiając słowa Kandice, nie do końca pewien, czy to one tak go dołują.

 

 _Nie mam zbyt wielu wymówek na to, by tu zostać_.

 

Czy to to była tylko wymówka? Dean? Wilki? Wszystko? Zwyczajnie ucieka przed tym, co sam stworzył? Strach istnieje tylko dlatego, że nie chce wyjeżdżać, nie chce porzucać nowo odnalezionego szczęścia ( _nie możesz uciec przed tym co jest wewnątrz ciebie_ )? Gdzie indziej też mógłby odnaleźć szczęście, może jakieś inne, może pod postacią innych ludzi i doświadczeń.

 

Ale nie, Dean nie jest tylko wymówką, nigdy nie mógłby być _tylko_. Dean jest _wszystkim_ i tak, być może Kandice miała rację, kiedy powiedziała, że ludzie czasami muszą ocalić samych siebie przed tymi, których kochają, ale Sam nie czuje, by to dotyczyło Deana. To nie Dean go zabije, to to życie, a jego brat jest po prostu z nim nierozerwalnie związany.

 

Nie wie, co ma robić albo myśleć, ponieważ nie chodzi o Deana, nie tak naprawdę. Jeśli chce odejść, to tylko dlatego, że nie chce żyć tym życiem. Jeśli to zrobi, to nie dlatego, że nie kocha Deana, bo go kocha, Bóg wie, jak bardzo ( _nie ma takiej wersji ciebie, która by go nie kochała_ ), ale nie jest pewien, czy to wystarczy.

 

Jeśli sądziłby — przez choćby sekundę — że mógłby namówić Deana, by z nim poszedł, nawet by się nie zawahał. Ale to niemożliwe. Nawet gdyby Dean chciał z nim wyjechać, nie zostawiłby taty, żeby ten polował sam.

 

Wydaje się nieprawdopodobne wyobrażać sobie siebie bez Deana. Nie przesadza — dosłownie niewykonalne jest dla niego myśleć o ich rozstaniu.

 

Przez całe życie byli „Samem i Deanem”, „chłopakami”, „braćmi”, „tymi dwoma” i tak dalej. Dean był częścią jest tożsamości od samych narodzin. Nie ma takiej części jego osobowości, która nie byłaby związana z bratem. Tak naprawdę gdyby odjąć wszystko to, co w jakiś sposób zazębia się z Deanem, Sam nie wie, co by zostało. Nie ma pojęcia, kim jest bez Deana.

 

Nigdy nie było to problemem, ale teraz może jest. Może to przez to chce wyjechać. Może na jakiś sposób nawet _to_ jest związane z Deanem. I to nie jest tak, że go nie kocha. Kocha. Są takie dni, że myśli tylko o tym. Ale w jego życiu nie ma miejsc bez Deana i nawet ta głęboka miłość do brata nie jest w stanie zaślepić go na tyle, by nie zauważył, że jak dotąd wszystko kręciło się wokół dwóch (czasem trzech) osób.

 

I może — bez względu na to, jak trudne się to wydaje — może jest taka wersja Sama, która jest w stanie istnieć bez Deana. To mu się nie podoba, to uczucie, ale nic nie może z tym robić.

 

Nie wie, jaka mogłaby być ta wersja. Nie umie sobie jej wyobrazić i nie chce się nad tym zastanawiać, w żaden sposób. Jak niby ma działać taki Sam bez Deana? Ale im bardziej o tym myśli, tym ten obraz staje się wyraźniejszy.

 

Może ten Sam ma apartament.

 

Może ten Sam ma swoją własną sypialnię i swoje własne łóżko.

 

Może ten Sam używa noża tylko do gotowania i wyciągania drzazg z kciuka.

 

Może ten Sam ma psa albo nawet dwa i każdego ranka chodzi z nimi na spacery po kampusie uniwersytetu.

 

Nagle silnie go to uderza.

 

Jest możliwa taka wersja jego, która istnieje _bez_ Deana. Może to nie do końca on, może to taka trochę kiepska wersja, ale możliwa. Całkowicie możliwa. I mimo że nie chce tego przyznawać, wie, że potrafiłby przetrwać na tym świecie bez brata.

 

Chowa twarz w dłoniach i wzdycha. Kocha Deana tak bardzo, że aż prawie za bardzo. To zbyt trudna decyzja, bo co niby czyni go takim samolubnym? Jaka jest różnica między postawieniem siebie na pierwszym miejscu a sprawieniem innym bólu tylko po to, by mógł dostać to, czego chce?

 

Czasami musimy chronić samych siebie, myśli Sam, po raz kolejny przypominając sobie słowa Kandice ( _jeśli naprawdę by cię kochali, kochaliby cię bez względu na wszystko_ ). Ale to oznacza także stratę związku z Deanem, związku, za którym usychał z tęsknoty od lat, tej niemożliwej relacji pomiędzy nim a bratem. Po tak długim oczekiwaniu miałby zwyczajnie odejść.

 

Czyje nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach. Wie, że zostawienie Deana byłoby jak odcięcie jakiejś ważnej kończyny, czegoś bardzo istotnego, życiodajnego, całej prawej połowy ciała.

 

Nie wie, czy jest w stanie to zrobić. A jeśli się na to zdecyduje, to nie wie, czy da sobie radę z konsekwencjami, nie tylko z nieuniknionym złamaniem serca Deana, ale także jego własnego.

 

Wzdychając ponownie, opada na krześle i zamyka oczy.

 

Powinien przespać się z tą decyzją. Ostatnie dwa dni wyczerpały go do cna, więc nie słyszy, kiedy wracają Dean i Bobby. Gdy wstaje, dociera do niego rozlegający się na podwórku głos Bobby'ego; mężczyzna zapewne robi coś w ogrodzie. Sam przeciera zaspane oczy, wstaje i idzie znaleźć brata, próbując nie myśleć o decyzji, którą musi podjąć.

 

Jak się okazuje, podjęto ją za niego.

 

Sam gdzieś przeczytał, że są takie chwile w życiu, które zdają się trwać wiecznie. Nadchodzą nagle, zazwyczaj podczas doświadczeń bliskiej śmierci ( _wilki_ ) lub jakichś gwałtownych zmian ( _to, jak cię pocałował_ ).

 

Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju i widzi Deana grzebiącego w jego torbie, ma właśnie takie uczucie.

 

Wszystko dzieje się jakby w zwolnionym tempie, a Sam nie potrafi tego zatrzymać. Potem, gdy o tym myśli, wydaje mu się dziwne, jak coś może zmienić się na gorsze w mgnieniu oka. Prawdziwy świat nie tworzy napięcia, nie ma żadnej poważnej muzyki, preambuły. Wszystko może po prostu runąć w ułamku sekundy, bez żadnego powodu.

 

I zazwyczaj tak się dzieje.

 

Ręce Deana musiały dosięgnąć dna torby i znaleźć tę straszną kartkę. Wyciąga list, a jego oczy śledzą pierwsze linijki, tak jak robił to Sam kilka miesięcy temu. Tyle że Dean się nie uśmiecha.

 

Ta sekunda zdaje się trwać całe życie. Sekunda, podczas której wszystko zapada się i runie w dół.

 

I nagle wszystko rusza dalej, tak jakby ktoś kliknął guzik z przyspieszeniem, a świat staje się niewyraźną plamą.

 

— Co to, kurwa, jest? — pyta Dean, brzmiąc na wściekłego i zdezorientowanego, tak jakby patrzył na coś, czego nie umie pojąć rozumem, ale wie, że to nie jest dobre.

 

— Czemu, do jasnej cholery, grzebiesz w moich rzeczach? — odszczekuje się Sam i być może wychodzi to zbyt obronnie, ale nic nie może na to poradzić.

 

— Odpowiedz mi na pytanie, Sam. Co to jest, do cholery? Idziesz do Stanford? Tak po prostu wyjeżdżasz? Zamierzałeś mi w ogóle powiedzieć?

 

— Zamierzałem! Ale nie wiedziałem, czy chcę jechać!

 

— A chcesz?

 

— Nie wiem, Dean... — mówi Sam, próbując brzmieć szczerze, i ma nadzieję, że to słychać. — Od czasu tego polowania... Byłem zdezorientowany i chyba...

 

— Polowania? — pyta Dean z niedowierzaniem. — Masz na myśli to na wilkołaki? Jezu, Sammy, ty wciąż o tym? Powiedziałem ci przecież, że nie ma takiego łowcy, któremu pierwsze polowanie poszłoby bez zarzutu. Wilk na ciebie skoczył, ale co z tego? Ryzyko zawodowe.

 

— Prawie kosztowało mnie to życie, Dean! — krzyczy Sam.

 

— Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? — wydziera się Dean. — Myślisz, że jesteś jedynym, który widzi te blizny na twoim karku? Prawie cię straciłem, Sam. Sądzisz, że nie myślę o tym non stop? Otóż myślę. I to jest przerażające, ale o wiele bardziej wolę cię tu ze mną, gdzie mogę cię chronić, niż na uniwersytecie, gdzie nie będzie nikogo, kto miałby na ciebie oko.

 

— Nie jestem dzieckiem!

 

— Nie — potwierdza Dean — nie jesteś. Ale jesteś mój, a ja cię potrzebuję... Sam, muszę wiedzieć, że wszystko z tobą dobrze.

 

— Dean, ale ja muszę — broni się Sam. — Chodzi o coś więcej. I umiem o siebie zadbać. Nauczyłeś mnie, jak to robić.

 

Sam nie ma pojęcia, kiedy podjął decyzję, ale tak, jakoś to zrobił w trakcie tej kłótni. Powiedziałby, że to pod wpływem chwili, ale coś podpowiada mu, że od dawna się na to zanosiło ( _od dawna zmierzałeś do tego, by skończyć w tym miejscu_ ). Wyjeżdża do Stanford i żadna siła, nawet Dean, nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać.

 

— Więc wyjeżdżasz? — pyta Dean, a jego głos pobrzmiewa bólem. — Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że jeszcze nie podjąłeś decyzji. Co się zmieniło? Chodzi o tego wilka czy... czy..

 

Dean tego nie mówi, ale Sam, niewytłumaczalnie, od razu łapie.

 

— Nie, Boże, Dean, nie, proszę, nie myśl tak. — Podchodzi bliżej brata. — To nie ma nic wspólnego z nami, z tobą, proszę, zrozum to. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, że jest dla mnie jeszcze jakaś szansa, coś innego niż to życie.

 

— Ten wilk aż tak cię wystraszył?

 

Sam wzdycha, bo Dean wciąż tego nie rozumie, a to oznacza, że będzie musiał powiedzieć mu prawdę. Całą.

 

— Ten wilk na mnie nie skoczył, Dean.

 

— Co? Prawie cię dopadł, Sam! A te blizny...

 

— Zawahałem się — zaczyna nagle. Prawda może boleć, ale kłamstwo już nie działa. — Zawahałem się. Miałem okazję na idealny strzał, praktycznie wciskałem mu pistolet w pierś, to by było jak strzał w dziesiątkę, ale się zawahałem. Nie mogłem tego zrobić. Po prostu... nie. Ten wilk to też człowiek, wiesz? Pieprzony człowiek, każdego innego dnia miesiąca.

 

— Ale on _zabijał_ ludzi, Sammy...

 

— Boże! Wiem, kurwa! Łapię to, w jakimś stopniu totalnie łapię, dobra? Ale nie wydaje mi się, bym mógł żyć takim życiem, Dean. Znaczy, pomyśl o tych wszystkich potworach, na które polujemy. Jak wiele ma ludzkie twarze? Ludzkie oczy, może nawet ludzkie dusze. Nie mogę odebrać komuś życia... nie mogę.

 

( _patrzenie na te połyskujące niebieskie oczy, zanim zwala się na ciebie całe ciało. to one występują w twoich koszmarach, nie blizny, zapomnij o bliznach_ )

 

— To był twój pierwszy raz w terenie — kłóci się Dean. — Na pewno się przyzwyczaisz.

 

— O to chodzi, Dean — mówi Sam i śmieje się bez wesołości. — Nie chcę się przyzwyczajać. Przydawałem się tylko do robienia researchu. Tylko to trenowałem. Ale nie mogę być takim łowcą, jakim oczekujecie, że będę. Chcę wiedzieć, że jest dla mnie coś jeszcze, że mam do czegoś powołanie czy coś. Nie wiem. Po prostu chcę znaleźć coś, co będzie tylko moje. I mam nadzieję... że mi wybaczysz.

 

— Sammy...

 

Dean urywa. Nie kończy zdania i Sam nie wie, co ten chciał powiedzieć. Ale unosi ręce i obejmuje nimi twarz starszego brata, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał.

 

— Kocham cię, Dean — mówi stanowczo — i musisz wiedzieć, że gdybym mógł mieć ciebie, _nas_ , z dala od całego świata... chciałbym tego. Ale wiem, że nigdy nie opuścisz taty, a ja... A ja muszę to zrobić. Kocham cię, cholera, kocham cię jak jasny gwint, ale nie mogę tu zostać. Rozumiesz to, prawda? Proszę, powiedz, że rozumiesz.

 

Płacze; łzy spływają mu strumieniami po policzkach, a Dean odsuwa się i ręce Sama ześlizgują się z jego policzków.

 

W pokoju zapada długa cisza. Dean niczego nie mówi, ale po kilku minutach wychodzi z pokoju. Nie zatrzaskuje drzwi, ale słychać dźwięk włączanego samochodu. Sam bezmyślnie wpatruje się w miejsce, gdzie stał brat, a jego oczy stają się coraz bardziej suche. Wyciera mokre ślady na policzkach i wstaje, pociągając nosem.

 

Czuje ból, ale nie tak intensywny, jak się spodziewał. Ma złamane serce, bez wątpienia, lecz jest zdecydowany. Przez jakiś czas będzie wykończony, ale nauczy się, jak żyć z dziurą wewnątrz siebie. Przetrwa. Ma tylko nadzieję, że Dean także.

 

Jak sobie pościelesz, tak się wyśpisz, myśli. Musi sobie z tym poradzić.

 

— Wszystko dobrze? — pyta Bobby, stając w drzwiach. Sam przenosi na niego wzrok. — Słyszałem krzyki.

 

— Kłóciłem się z Deanem — wyjaśnia Sam. — Powiedziałem mu, że idę do Stanford.

 

Bobby posyła mu współczujące spojrzenie, ale potem uśmiecha się, wchodząc do pokoju, i kładzie rękę na ramieniu Sama.

 

— Przykro mi słyszeć, że nie przyjął tego dobrze. Ale jestem z ciebie dumny, synu.

 

— Dzięki, Bobby — mówi Sam, podnosząc list ze Stanford z podłogi, tam gdzie rzucił go Dean. Wygładza zagniecenia i kładzie go na łóżku.

 

Nie mówi tego na głos, ale w jakiś sposób sam też jest z siebie dumny.

 

*

 

( _jeśli naprawdę cię kocha, będzie cię kochał bez względu na wszystko_ )

 

Kiedy Sam, zaskoczony, widzi, jak John wjeżdża na podjazd, Deana wciąż nie ma. Myśli, że wszechświat robi sobie z niego żarty, każąc mu odchodzić już następnego dnia po tym, jak pożegnał się z Kandice, i tego samego dnia, kiedy Dean dowiedział się o Stanford. To trochę jak w poezji — a może po prostu Bobby po niego zadzwonił. Tak czy inaczej, porównanie pasuje.

 

John wchodzi do środka i wita się z Bobbym oraz Samem. Siadają, po czym John raczy ich opowieściami ze swoich ostatnich łowów. Pyta Sama, jak minęło mu lato, a Sam nie wie, jak ma odpowiedzieć. Lato było szalone, jak pieprzona trąba powietrzna. Ale jednocześnie tych dziesięć i pół tygodnia to najlepszy okres, jaki pamięta.

 

Sam koniec był skomplikowany, jasne, ale to nie znaczy, że nie był wart każdej tej brudnej, zepsutej sekundy.

 

Siedzą tak dobre trzy kwadranse, rozmawiając i wymieniając się opowieściami. John opowiada im, jak załatwił czarnego psa w Minnesocie i tego samego dnia zamordował kilka czarownic na zlocie. Samowi, trochę wbrew sobie, podobają się te historie. Ale przecież one nigdy nie były problemem.

 

Zanim wyjeżdżają, Sam ściele swoje łóżko. Stara się uprzątnąć wszystkie oznaki świadczące o tym, jak spędzali tu czas z Deanem: wypalony znak na stoliczku, gdzie zgasili jointa, odbarwiona plama nasienia na wezgłowiu kanapy, kiedy stracili nad sobą panowanie, i kilka innych rys przypominających mu o tym, co działo się w lecie.

 

Dom nie wygląda już jak mieszkanie martwej kobiety, a Sam nie czuje już odrętwienia. Zamiast tego ten don jest miejscem, gdzie odnalazł siebie ( _jesteś bystrym chłopakiem. materiał na studenta_ ). Miejscem, gdzie po raz pierwszy posmakował skóry Deana ( _i czy jeszcze kiedyś jej posmakujesz?_ ). To miejsce jest wspomnieniem, odnalezionym wspomnieniem, i wie, że nigdy nie będzie tego żałował.

 

Żegnają się z Bobbym, który w tym tygodniu będzie wracał do Dakoty Południowej. Istnieje szansa, że nie zobaczą się z nim przez kilka miesięcy.

 

— Dziękuję — mówi mu Sam po tym, jak odciąga go od taty — za wszystko... za wiarę we mnie. Twoje wsparcie... hmm, wiele dla mnie znaczy.

 

— Nie przemęczaj się, dzieciaku — żartuje Bobby. — Jesteś bystry, Sam. Nie chciałbym patrzeć, jak to marnujesz.

 

Padają sobie w objęcia, a kiedy Sam się odsuwa, widzi Deana, który parkuje na podjeździe pożyczonym samochodem. Wysiada, a Samowi serce podskakuje do gardła. Wciąż go kocha, wciąż chce po prostu być w jego ramionach. Chce cofnąć czas i znów być z Deanem, ale nie może. Podjął decyzję. I teraz wszystko, co może zrobić, to mieć nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Dean odnajdzie spokój.

 

Dean znika w domu, niosąc ze sobą czarną plastikową torebkę. Sam nie pyta, co jest w środku. Starszy łowca wraca ze swoimi rzeczami i wita się z tatą, a potem żegna z Bobbym. Cala trójka siada na chwilę i rozmawia, gdy Sam pakuje walizki do bagażnika impali.

 

— Gotowi do drogi, chłopcy? — pyta John, skończywszy ładować swoje torby do samochodu.

 

Sam spogląda na plażę, na nieskończoną przestrzeń błękitnego oceanu ( _nie będziesz tęsknił zbyt długo_ ). Nie wyobraża już sobie siebie, jak odpływa gdzieś w dal. Odnalazł swoją ścieżkę. Odwraca wzrok i patrzy na tatę oraz Deana, po czym kiwa głową. Po raz pierwszy rzeczywiście jest gotów do drogi.

 

— Ta, spadajmy stąd — mówi Dean. Jego oczy zwracają się ku Samowi, a młodszy chłopak spodziewa się ujrzeć w nich zjadliwość albo ogień. Ale widzi tylko spokojne zrezygnowanie, co daje mu mały promyk nadziei.

 

Siada na tylnym siedzeniu impali, czując się tak, jakby wracał do czegoś ciepłego i znajomego; to najbliższa domowi rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek miał. Nie czuje się źle, bo wie, że potem będzie za tym tęsknił ( _jakaś część ciebie zawsze będzie tu istniała_ ).

 

Słońce zachodzi powoli, kiedy odjeżdżają, co jest tak jakby _poetyckie_. Nie ogląda się za siebie i nie myśli o Kandice ani o tych wszystkich wspomnieniach, które tu zostawia. Później będzie miał na to mnóstwo czasu. Z przedniego siedzenia odwraca się do niego Dean i rzuca mu czarną torbę.

 

— Mam dla ciebie pamiątkę — mówi z cieniem uśmiechu, a Sam czuje mały przypływ nadziei.

 

Otwiera torebkę i prawie wybucha śmiechem. To żółta koszulka, ta sama, która wisiała na haku przy jego stoisku. Nie miał pojęcia, że Dean wiedział, gdzie Sam pracuje. Gest jest dziwnie słodki, sentymentalny, ale Sam w tym momencie czuje, że dadzą radę. Przetrwają.

 

Czyta napis na koszulce, który dobrze zapadł mu w pamięć. **Santa Monica Pier: morze zaprowadzi cię do domu**. Spogląda na Dana, gdy ten obserwuje jego reakcję w lusterku wstecznym. Między nimi zmieniło się bardzo wiele, ale, na tak wiele sposobów, wciąż są tacy sami. Uśmiecha się do niego, a potem kiwa głową. Przetrwają.

 

Być może nigdy nie będzie w porządku, ale będą się o to starali.

 


End file.
